Sorpresas insospechadas
by Lis Snape
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde que Harry venció a Voldemort. Ahora vive y trabaja rodeado de muggles. Pero aparecerá alguien que cambiará todo su mundo y le descubrirá qué es el amor. Pero no esperaba que fuera... él. AVISO: SLASH, MPREG. HPSS y otras.
1. Encuentros de sábado noche

**Nota del autor:**

Esta historia contiene slash (relación chico-chico) y mpreg.

Los personajes no me pertencen, tan solo los uso para divertirme.

**CAPÍTULO I – Encuentros de sábado noche**

Un chico de ojos verdes y pelo negro indomable estaba tumbado en la cama de su apartamento. A su alrededor sólo había un armario enorme, una mesita y un sofá negro dónde había dejado la ropa que se había quitado hacía unos minutos. Era una noche de viernes de principios de agosto. Había regresado de una cena con su grupo de amigos.

Cada mes se reunían como mínimo una vez para cenar y contarse cómo les iban las cosas. A parte, también quedaban algún qué otro día para ir al cine, salir a dar una vuelta o a tomar algo y contarse sus vidas.

Siempre se reían cuando estaban todos juntos; era una especie de terapia a la que todos asistían sin dudar. Les ayudaba a superar sus miedos, pesadillas, dudas, inquietudes… Eran un grupo de personas dispuestas a todo para ayudar a sus amigos. Así lo habían demostrado en un pasado, lo demostraban en el presente y no dudarían en demostrarlo, en caso que fuera necesario, en el futuro.

Esa noche había sido como las demás: hablaron, entre otros muchos temas como el trabajo y los estudios, de sus últimas conquistas. La mitad de los presentes no tenía pareja fija, con lo cual a menudo tenían muchas novedades para explicar. Además, el hecho de compartir sus alegrías y tristezas les unía aún más.

**Flashback**

_No se acordaba de cómo habían empezado a contarse las recientes aventuras amorosas. Recordaba, eso sí, que había empezado Draco, experto en el tema. Realmente el rubio era un auténtico as cuando se trataba de ligar en un tiempo récord. Su aspecto físico y su elegancia eran los mejores puntos a su favor. En una noche, cinco chicos le propusieron tener un encuentro fugaz y, como nadie hasta entonces no había logrado superarlo, presumía siempre que podía. Sí, así había empezado todo. De repente, la escena se le repitió ante sus ojos._

_- Ya… y luego si te he visto, no me acuerdo, como siempre¿no? –dijo Remus-. Si no interesa, eso es lo mejor. El otro día, no sabía cómo quitarme a uno de encima. Fuimos a un hotel y por la mañana… ¡qué pesado! Si no me propuso matrimonio fue porqué no tuvo tiempo, ya que desaparecí sin más –comentó el castaño riéndose a carcajadas, como hicieron todos._

_- Bien hecho, Remus. Yo siempre lo hago, excepto cuando he tenido mis parejas, claro –explicó Ginny, que hacía un par de semanas que salía con un joven muggle llamado Daniel-. Bueno¿qué novedades tenemos esta semana?_

_- Nada, nada de nada –me estoy desesperando, respondió Blaise-. Espero tener pronto una noche de suerte..._

_- Yo estoy como Blaise… De momento nada, además¿quién se fijaría en un viejo como yo? –contestó Severus poniendo cara de pena medio en broma._

_- Sí, ya, como si no supiéramos que te ligas a unos jovencitos muy pero que muy apetecibles de vez en cuando… -le dijo Remus-. Tan apetecibles como los míos… Debe ser que prefieren a hombres bien hechos –añadió levantando una ceja y volvieron a reírse del comentario._

_- Eso es porqué no habéis encontrado a vuestra media naranja… Una vez la encuentras… ya no la puedes dejar escapar –concluyó Dean mirando a Seamos con ojitos tiernos antes de besarse con pasión._

_- No empecéis… ¡que tengo envidia de vosotros desde hace años! –respondió Harry con cara de apenado-. Sois muy afortunados… ¡ya me gustaría a mí! Tendré que buscar más a menudo…_

_- Pues yo, la semana pasada, encontré un adonis en medio de la pista de baile. ¡Dios! Pelo negro, ojos azules, metro ochenta, cuerpo de infarto y con un culo..._

_- ¡Oh! Por favor, Neville… ¡No sigas, que luego tengo celos! –exclamó Draco tapándose las orejas para no oír nada más._

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Draco, tu trabajo no te deja tiempo libre? –le dijo el pelirrojo sentado a su lado._

_- Muy gracioso, Ronald –le respondió el rubio en tono sarcástico-. No todos tenemos tu suerte._

**Fin del flashback**

Y en esto tenía razón. Ron y Hermione después de la escuela, y una vez terminada la fatal guerra, decidieron unir sus vidas. Desde entonces, y ya hacía seis años, la pareja había disfrutado de una felicidad constante.

Mientras permanecía recostado en la cama, soñaba con tener un día una persona a su lado que lo quisiera tanto como se querían sus dos mejores amigos. Él sólo había tenido un par de relaciones cortas y habían sido malas experiencias. Nunca se había enamorado y por eso todas las relaciones habían terminado rápidamente. Lentamente, mientras recordaba todo esto, se quedó dormido.

Despertó por la mañana con una resaca notable. Habían bebido bastante durante la cena y ahora eso le pasaba factura. "Claro, tanto hablar de tonterías –se recriminó-, y luego uno no controla lo que se toma". Decidió que lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era una ducha y un buen desayuno –seguramente un bocadillo de jamón, su preferido- acompañado de un café bien cargado.

Seguidamente, se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario, ya que nunca se fijaba demasiado en lo que se ponía –por lo que recibía constantemente las críticas de Draco-, y salió a la calle.

El sol resplandecía en mitad de un cielo azul purísimo. La tristeza del día anterior se había desvanecido como las nubes después de la tormenta. Hoy le parecía un día fantástico. Como era sábado, había quedado con todos en verse por la noche y salir a bailar en alguna discoteca muggle.

Paseaba por el parque cercano a su apartamento mientras pensaba en qué se pondría por la noche. Recordó que no tenía ropa nueva para lucir y entró en una tienda de ropa de marca que siempre le aconsejaba Draco. "Por una vez voy a hacerle caso" –se dijo, pensando en las caras preferencias de su amigo. Salió cargado con tres bolsas y regresó a su apartamento.

Sí, porque Harry Potter, el famoso chico-que-vivió, de pelo negro y ojos verdes inconfundibles, vivía en un barrio de Londres rodeado de muggles. Después de haber derrotado a Voldemort durante el último año en Hogwarts, todo había cambiado.

Había pasado a ser más conocido que antes, "si eso era posible" –se decía-, y la comunidad mágica siempre se refería a él como El Salvador, El héroe mágico, El niño-que-vivió-luchó-y-venció o simplemente El niño-que-venció, y un sinfín de nombres ridículos, según él. Decidió que viviría dos vidas paralelas: una en el mundo mágico y otra en el mundo muggle. Las dos al mismo tiempo. Las dos tan distintas.

Las nueve y media. Hora de reunirse en el restaurante. Llegaba tarde, por culpa de no encontrar dónde aparcar en ninguna calle cercana. Cuando se acercó a la mesa, ocho pares de ojos se posaron sobre él y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Harry¿has quedado con alguien especial esta noche? –le preguntó Ginny con una risa cómplice con Hermione.

- Sí, Harry, normalmente no te arreglas tanto –respondió la castaña.

- ¡Por Dios! Creo que a partir de ahora empezaré a fijarme en los hombres si son todos como tú –afirmó Ron mientras no dejaba de reírse.

- No, no, tu aparta las manos de este bombón con el nombre de Draco puesto en su frente –siguió Draco-. Harry¿dónde te habías metido todos estos años?

Los comentarios de sus amigos provocaron que Harry terminara con la cara roja como un tomate por varios minutos. Y es que él era un chico tímido que prefería pasar siempre desapercibido a ser el centro de atención como en ese momento. Se sentó en la mesa y sólo conseguía levantar la mirada varios segundos para volver a agachar la cabeza muerto de vergüenza. Al cabo de un rato ya se sentía menos cohibido y pudo hablar mirándolos a los ojos.

- Sólo me he puesto algo de ropa nueva –respondió mirándose de arriba abajo con cara de incredulidad porque consideraba que eran unos exagerados.

- Pues ese 'algo' te queda genial, Harry. De verdad que estás impresionante –comentó Blaise mientras Neville asentía a su lado.

- ¿Algo? Por favor, Harry, esto no es algo¡son unos pantalones de Gucci i una camiseta de Dolce&Gabbana¿Cómo puedes decir que sólo es 'algo'?

- Bueno, sí, te hice caso y fui a esa tienda. Ya estaba harto de oírte criticar mi ropa todos los días y por lo que veo… debo tener buen gusto si todos me halagáis tanto.

- Sí, quién lo iba a decir… debe ser que tantos años de juntarte con un Malfoy han dado sus frutos –le respondió Draco mientras le invitaba a sentarse a su lado y todos los demás se reían a carcajadas.

Aquella noche sólo faltaban Dean, Seamus y Severus. Los chicos llegaron un poco más tarde, y todos hicieron sus comentarios sobre los motivos de la tardanza. Siempre llegaban los últimos, pues aprovechaban todos los momentos para estar juntos. Eran pareja desde quinto curso, aunque lo habían llevado en secreto hasta séptimo, cuando Ron y Harry regresaron antes de lo previsto a la habitación que compartían y se encontraron con la pareja en una actitud más que cariñosa.

Severus finalmente no se presentó, nadie sabía el porqué y no lograron localizarlo. La cena fue de las más tranquilas que tuvieron, pues parecía que todos reservaban energías para la larga noche que les esperaba.

Al salir del restaurante, Harry comentó que prefería irse a dormir, así que se despidió de todos y puso rumbo a su apartamento. Cuando estaba a punto de meterse en la cama, se vio envuelto en una profunda tristeza, como la noche anterior. Se dijo a sí mismo que, si no salía, nunca encontraría a esa persona perfecta para él.

Así que, quitándose el pijama, escogió otro modelito comprado ese día, y se dirigió a una discoteca distinta a la que habían ido sus amigos. Eso sí, antes cambió de imagen para que nadie lo reconociera.

Siempre que salía solo, tomaba una poción que lo transformaba físicamente y cuando esa noche se vio en el espejo apenas se reconocía: ojos color miel, cabello castaño y un poco más alto. Había quedado perfecto. Añadiendo a esto un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, que destacaba sobre su piel morena, lo convertían en un chico muy atractivo. Con una gran sonrisa, salió dispuesto a pasar una noche inolvidable. Así sería.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, una rubio de ojos azules salía de su casa dispuesto a disfrutar de la noche. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de creer en el amor y, desde ya no recordaba cuándo, se acostaba con quién quería sin tener que dar explicaciones. Y luego, a por otro. Ése también era su plan para aquella noche de sábado. Se había comprado unos pantalones blancos y una camisa roja que dejaba al descubierto la mitad de su pecho. Había dejado su melena rubia suelta, sabía que eso gustaba más.

Cogió el coche, un deportivo rojo, y puso rumbo a una discoteca nueva que habían abierto la semana anterior. Se la habían recomendado sus compañeros de trabajo, la mitad de los cuales también eran homosexuales y ya tenían cierta edad. Como él mismo. "Pero eso -se dijo- no había sido ningún inconveniente para los muchachos con los que se había acostado".

La verdad es que había comprobado que la mayoría preferían la experiencia de un hombre de cuarenta años que un chaval de veinte que apenas sabía nada. Por lo tanto, estaba seguro de que esa noche iba a ser especial.

Harry, después de aparcar, se dirigió a un nuevo local que habían abierto hacía pocos días. Oyó que Draco lo había mencionado mientras cenaban. Sabía que ellos habían ido al Rainbow, como cada semana, por lo tanto no había nada de qué preocuparse. Entró y quedó maravillado.

Aquella discoteca no tenía nada que ver con las que conocía. Tenía una gran fuente con una escultura en medio que presidía la entrada, las paredes eran como una selva y el suelo como una playa, lleno de arena. La verdad es que le encantó. Además tenía el techo transparente y se podían ver todas las estrellas.

Eso le recordó a Hogwarts y los hechizos del comedor y no pudo evitar sentirse triste por unos momentos al recordar sus vivencias en la escuela. Pero pronto se quitó estos pensamientos de la cabeza. Había venido a divertirse y eso sería lo que haría. Al cabo de unos segundos ya estaba en el centro de la pista.

El hombre rubio cruzó la puerta de la discoteca con una mirada de asombro. Le gustaba aquella fuente con luces de colores en el fondo y la escultura de un dios griego. Evidentemente, U&ME era una discoteca de ambiente, o sea, para gente homosexual. Siempre iba a sitios de este tipo, así no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie sobre sus preferencias sexuales. Le encantó la decoración pero se quedó prendado del techo. Era precioso poder ver las estrellas a través del cristal.

Tomó una bebida en la barra y empezó a mirar a su alrededor buscando una presa. Divisó unas cuantas bailando y decidió acercarse. Se pasó dos horas hablando y bailando con un par de chicos bastante jóvenes y muy guapos, pero no lo convencían.

Se alejó de ellos con la excusa de que iba a pedir más bebida. Justo cuando se dirigía hacia allí, lo vio. En medio de la pista. Un chico con el pelo castaño y unos ojos… no distinguía el color muy bien, pero pensó que le gustaría verlos de cerca. Y además… se trataba de un chico con un cuerpo de escándalo y que encima sabía vestir bien.

Hacía tiempo que Harry no se lo pasaba en grande como aquella noche. Aunque algunos chicos se habían acercado para bailar junto a él no les había hecho caso. No buscaba nada, sólo quería bailar y emborracharse para olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones.

De pronto vio a un hombre, mayor que él, que se le acercaba decidido. Se paró frente a Harry y éste dejó de bailar. El desconocido le invitó a tomar algo y él aceptó. Se alejaron de la multitud y fueron a sentarse en una zona más reservada con butacas y sofás. Allí empezaron a hablar.

- Me llamo David -dijo el desconocido rubio-. Encantado de conocerte.

- Yo me llamo Mark –contestó Harry, que siempre adoptaba un nombre diferente acorde con su 'disfraz' del día.

- ¿Sabes, Mark? Has logrado captar mi atención en tan sólo un segundo. Te he visto de lejos y no he podido resistirme a tus encantos. Por eso he venido hasta ti –dijo David pasando lentamente la lengua por su labio superior.

- Vaya… pues me alegro que haya sido así. Creo que tú también tienes muchas buenas cualidades, al menos a simple vista –dijo Harry mirándolo con los ojos llenos de pasión.

- Pues, entonces¿a qué esperas para besarme¿Crees acaso que va a bajar un hada del cielo para indicártelo?

Pero David ya no dijo nada más. Los labios de Harry se habían apoderado de los suyos, en una lucha frenética para ver quién controlaba a quién. Las bocas se abrieron para explorar mejor la del otro y las lenguas parecía que jugaban una batalla en la cual no había vencedor. En ese momento, todas las personas de su alrededor ya no importaban. Para él, ahora sólo contaba ese desconocido llamado David, su boca y su cuerpo.

Después de varios minutos en qué Harry había devorado la boca de David, éste decidió no quedarse atrás. Aprovechó para tomar aire y empezar de nuevo, pero esta vez siendo el quién iniciara el juego. Y no se limitó sólo a la boca. Acarició la nuca, el pelo y la espalda de ese chico llamado Mark, que lo había cautivado con una sola mirada. Y lo mejor de todo es que era correspondido.

Harry también parecía necesitar más y le acariciaba el sedoso pelo rubio mientras subía y bajaba las manos por su espalda hasta llegar al cinturón. Entonces, David paró de besarle, le susurró algo al oído y se dirigió a la salida. Harry se puso en pie y lo siguió.

Subió al deportivo de David sin dejar de acariciarlo mientras notaba como la erección del hombre crecía debajo de ese casi ceñido pantalón blanco, el cual dejaba poco espacio para la imaginación. David lo miró y dejó un segundo el volante para comprobar que el muchacho también estaba excitado. Y vaya si lo estaba.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no sentía esa atracción por nadie. Lo cierto es que no recordaba haberla sentido nunca antes. Llegaron a un hotel y pidieron una habitación. Ninguno de los dos quería llevar al otro a su casa, pues habían comentado que no vivían solos, así que habían tomado esa decisión para poder estar lo más cómodos posible.

Antes de cruzar la puerta de la habitación ya habían escandalizado a una pareja de ancianos que andaban por el pasillo. Habían salido del ascensor casi arrancándose la ropa a mordiscos, y se habían encontrado con la feliz pareja que regresaba a su habitación.

Cuando los vieron no pudieron hacer nada más que quedarse con las bocas abiertas y Harry, provocando a David, lo besó salvajemente. David correspondió al beso y lo llevó contra la pared para recorrer con la lengua su torso desnudo. Consideraron que ya era suficiente espectáculo y entraron en la habitación dejando a los ancianos en el mismo sitio dónde los habían encontrado.

La habitación era enorme y lujosa pero eso era en lo que menos se fijaron tanto Harry como el rubio David. Rápidamente, éste terminó de quitar la camisa a Harry y pudo contemplar perfectamente que el chico estaba mejor de lo que había previsto. Tenía un cuerpo de atleta: bíceps bien formados, pectorales suavemente delimitados y abdominales pronunciados.

Esa visión hizo que David enloqueciera más aún y casi le rompe los pantalones al quitárselos bruscamente. Harry dejaba que su acompañante hiciera lo que quisiera con él, pero no descuidaba la atención hacia el hombre. Le quitó la camiseta y pudo comprobar que, pese a la edad –él había supuesto que ya debía haber llegado a los cuarenta-, se mantenía en perfectas condiciones. Con un rápido movimiento, desabrochó el pantalón de David y lo dejó sólo con los bóxers puestos. Ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás mirando? –preguntó Harry mordiéndose el labio inferior para provocar al apuesto rubio.

- Me preguntaba de dónde habías salido y por qué no habías aparecido antes en mi vida. Aunque, creo que tengo la respuesta, pues debes ser un truco o algo por el estilo –le respondió David.

- Bueno, puedes creer que soy producto de algún truco o bien que es cierto, aunque supongo que una alucinación no puede hacer esto¿verdad?

- ¡Ohh! Mmm…Ahhh… –fueron los gemidos que salieron de la boca de David, pues Harry le había bajado rápidamente los bóxers y tenía el enorme miembro de David en su boca. Lo lamía y lo succionaba como nunca había hecho en su vida. Pero es que aquella noche Harry se sentía distinto. Era como si conociera a David de toda vida. Recorría su cuerpo de memoria, conocía cada rincón y cada lugar dónde el hombre encontraba más placer.

Lo tumbó en la ancha cama que había en el centro de la habitación. Empezó a lamerle la oreja, y por lo que veía le encantaba a David porque no dejaba de gemir y pedir que siguiera. Fue bajando por el cuello y le dio un pequeño mordisco que dejó un poco de marca. A Harry le gustaba dejar un pequeño recuerdo a las personas con las que había estado, pues así se aseguraba que al día siguiente, se arrepintieran o no, al menos se acordarían de él.

David acariciaba el fantástico cuerpo de ese muchacho que le parecía bajado del cielo. Recorría su espalda y se paró en los bóxers negros que aún llevaba Mark. Se los quitó lentamente mientras lo besaba suavemente. Empezó a masajear su más que notable erección y ahora era también Mark quien gemía. En un rápido movimiento, pasó a estar debajo de David. El hombre se situó arriba para poder controlar la situación, pues notaba que Mark terminaría pronto debido al alto nivel de excitación que tenía y por sus gemidos, que cada vez pedían más velocidad.

- ¡Dios Da… David! –logró decir Mark cuando se corrió en la mano del hombre.

- Vaya, ya sé que tengo un cuerpo que ya querrían muchos dioses, aunque no es para tanto, pero gracias de todas formas –dijo el rubio riéndose mientras se lamía uno a uno los dedos.

Harry había quedado exhausto, nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte y perfecto en un primer encuentro y "sólo con la mano" –pensó-. Permaneció tumbado hasta que se recuperó y continuó lo que había empezado. Siguió recorriendo ese cuerpo divino hasta llegar al ombligo, dónde se entretuvo un poco al notar que a David le gustaba. Luego, lentamente, bajó hasta sus muslos, lamiendo la cara interna y haciendo un suave masaje en el miembro con la mano para que David no dejara de gemir.

Siguió con ese movimiento con pequeñas succiones en la punta para que el rubio gimiera y gritara. Eso lo consiguió. David le pidió que terminara de una buena vez, puesto que ya no podía aguantar mucho más. Segundos después se vino en su boca y Harry tragó lentamente para saborear mejor el líquido de su amante.

Cuando David lo vio, le pareció la escena más sensual de su vida. Por ese motivo, no dejó ni un minuto desatendido al joven, el cual sin darse cuenta ya volvía a estar debajo y siendo preparado para la penetración. David metió un dedo procurando ir despacio para no hacerle daño y notó como Mark se estremecía de placer. Sonrió para sí mismo pensando que nunca nadie le había excitado tanto como aquel muchacho. Y no sabía por qué.

Metió un segundo dedo y empezó otra vez a masajear su miembro. Harry no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le hizo lo mismo para que David estuviera otra vez tan excitado como él. Notaba como los dos cuerpos casi echaban chispas de placer. Aquello parecía irreal. David metió el tercero y notó que su joven amante ya estaba preparado, y, sin pensárselo, lo penetró y esperó unos segundos para que se acomodara y así le doliera menos.

Luego, tumbado encima del chico para que su erección también gozara con el roce, comenzó a entrar y a salir con cuidado, pero la forma como el chico arqueaba la espalda le indicó que profundizara más la penetración. A medida que David profundizaba, Harry gozaba como nunca. No le importaba nada más que estar con ese desconocido para siempre. Después de unas cuantas embestidas, se vinieron al mismo tiempo: Harry en medio de los dos y David dentro suyo. El rubio se retiró poco a poco para no dañarlo y se tumbó a su lado.

- ¡Eso… ha sido… algo… algo espectacular! –gritó David aún jadeando-. Nunca… te lo prometo… había dis… disfrutado tanto con alguien. Mark¿estás seguro de que eres real?

- Pues claro que lo soy, si no lo fuera no tendrías esa cara de satisfacción –le respondió Harry con los ojos aún ardientes de pasión.

- ¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente?

- Mmm… pues… creo que no –le respondió apoderándose de sus labios. Harry estaba insaciable-. ¿Tú qué crees?

- Creo que eres lo más fantástico que he encontrado en toda mi vida –le respondió David correspondiendo a los besos del chico.

Después de la noche de acción, los dos habían quedado bastante cansados. Habían decidido aprovechar bien las horas que tenían por delante y la magnífica habitación: lo habían hecho en la bañera y después en el suelo enmoquetado, en medio de un arrebato de pasión. Por la mañana, Harry se levantó y fue al baño. Necesitaba una buena ducha y, como David dormía, no lo despertó. Le dejó una nota en la mesita y se fue.

Cuando oyó la puerta que se cerraba, David abrió los ojos; había estado despierto todo el rato. La verdad es que apenas había dormido en toda la noche. Se la pasó dando vueltas pensando por qué con ese muchacho había sido tan distinto al resto de sus encuentros de una sola noche.

Él nunca antes había sido tan apasionado en la cama. Sí, siempre llevaba las riendas pero esta noche había cambiado y no le había importado. Mark le había hecho sentir cosas que hacía tiempo no sentía. Sí, había tenido sexo regularmente, pero Mark, además, le había dado ternura, cariño¿amor? No, eso no. De eso estaba seguro. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, cogió la nota y la leyó.

David,

Lo he pasado muy bien esta noche. Creo que los dos hemos disfrutado con la compañía. Al menos espero que pienses igual que yo.

Siento marcharme de esta manera, pero no me involucro nunca con nadie.

Espero volver a verte algún día.

Mark

Se levantó finalmente y se miró en el espejo: la melena rubia, la tez morena y los ojos azules ya no estaban. Habían desaparecido dando paso a otro hombre totalmente distinto. A un hombre con el pelo negro, la piel muy pálida y los ojos oscuros como la noche. El espejo reflejaba quién era: Severus Snape.


	2. Conversaciones amistosas

**CAPÍTULO II – Conversaciones amistosas**

Harry pasó el domingo en su apartamento. No quería ver a ninguno de sus amigos. No le apetecía contarles nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se sentía extraño, confuso, pero a la vez estaba feliz, y hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba ese bienestar. Más o menos desde su etapa como estudiante en Hogwarts.

Después de la guerra había estudiado medicina en la universidad muggle de Oxford y desde hacía unos meses ejercía en un hospital cercano a su barrio. Quería sentirse útil y ayudar a los demás. Se planteó ser auror, su sueño de adolescente, pero sin Voldemort los mortífagos se rindieron pronto al no tener un líder y fueron encarcelados en Azkabán, así que ahora no habría tenido mucho trabajo. Además, creyó que ser médico era la mejor opción. Eso sí, médico de muggles, aunque también colaboraba en San Mungo cuando le requerían.

Hermione había estudiado con él y ahora también trabajaban juntos, sólo que ella se estaba especializando en pediatría, pues le apasionaban los niños más que la medicina general a la que se dedicaba su amigo. Vivía con Ron en una hermosa casa de las afueras de Londres, en medio de la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaron en la época de la guerra. Ron había preferido seguir con su idea de ser auror, y ahora ocupaba un puesto importante dentro del Departamento de estrategia. Se encargaba de formar los grupos de ataque y coordinarlos en cada misión.

Draco, por su parte, había estudiado derecho. Era uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad, pese a su corta edad. Al empezar la guerra, Draco escapó de su padre y de Voldemort, regresó a Hogwarts y se unió a la Orden. El primero que confió en él fue Harry y los dos chicos empezaron de cero una amistad que, con el tiempo, los había unido tanto como a hermanos. Ahora no imaginaban la vida el uno sin el otro. Hermione siempre había creído que entre los dos muchachos había pasado algo, pero ellos no hacían caso de las insinuaciones de su cotilla amiga. Por esa razón la chica siempre sospechó que había habido más que amistad entre los dos exenemigos.

Harry sabía que podía contar siempre que fuera necesario con Hermione. En Hogwarts ya había sido así, pero su relación mejoró aún más fuera del colegio. En parte había sido por estar unida a Ron, el cual no quería dejar nunca solo a su amigo. Pero el trato era distinto con la chica: había cosas con las que se sentía más cómodo hablándolas con ella que con Ron, puesto que éste era un poco difícil a la hora de aceptar según qué opiniones e ideas. Aún recordaba el día en que le había dicho que le gustaban los chicos.

**Flashback**

_- ¿Sabes, Harry? Me he enterado de que a Susan Bones le gustaría que alguna vez la invitaras a Hogsmeade. Se muere de ganas de pasar una tarde contigo. ¿A ti te gusta?_

_- Ron… yo… pues…_

_- Hombre, Harry, no seas exigente… Es bastante guapa y no sé, estas cosas nunca se saben._

_- Pero, Ron, a Harry no creo que le gustase pasar una tarde con ella… -intervino Hermione._

_- Por eso, que lo pruebe, si no lo prueba nunca lo sabrá. Que vaya con ella en la próxima salida y ya está, es fácil –dijo el pelirrojo asintiendo con la cabeza._

_- Ron… ehhh, a ver… es que Harry… -empezó la chica mirando a Harry que le indicó que siguiera con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo._

_- Harry, Harry¿Harry qué¿Qué os pasa en la boca¿Se os ha olvidado hablar? –Ron ya se ponía nervioso ante tanto tartamudeo._

_- Deja, Hermione. A ver Ron… ehhh… yo… pues que soy gay._

_- Ya, y yo también soy guay, pero ella…_

_- Ron¡¡¡gay¡Homosexual! No me gustan las chicas. Nunca me fijaría en Susan, pero en cambio sí en tus hermanos Bill o Charlie…_

_- Que a ti no… ¿Mis hermanos? –y ya no dijo nada más. Se quedó con la boca abierta, se alejó y sentó en un rincón, pero al cabo de unos minutos aún no daba crédito a lo contado por su amigo. Finalmente se recuperó-. Pero Harry, eso es como si me dijeras que te puede gustar, no sé… ¡Snape¡Por Dios, ese murciélago grasiento!_

**Fin del flashback**

Severus Snape. Su exprofesor y ahora amigo le vino a la memoria. Con el compartía varias aficiones y confidencias. ¡Cuánto había cambiado todo para que los dos se llevaran bien! Pero no recordaba cómo se habían convertido en amigos después de odiarse durante años. "Se lo tendré que preguntar. Recuerdo que después de la guerra ya me acompañaba a todas partes" –se dijo. No sabía por qué no recordaba nada de esto y le preocupaba. Quizá sería mejor no decirle nada a Severus, a lo mejor se disgustaría al oír que no se acordaba de cómo se habían hecho amigos. Y ya sabía muy bien que si se enfadaba… era un tanto rencoroso. Sería más aconsejable preguntarle a Hermione, pensó finalmente. Eso. Mañana, en cuanto tuviera un rato a solas con ella se lo preguntaría.

El lunes por la mañana, mientras estaban haciendo un descanso y tomaban un café, Hermione y Harry conversaban sobre las urgencias del día. Había sido una mañana bastante ajetreada por culpa de un accidente que había causado varios heridos. De pronto, Harry quedó callado.

- Harry, Harry¿me estás escuchando? –dijo Hermione mientras pasaba una mano delante de los ojos del muchacho.

- Eh, sí, sí… dime –respondió Harry regresando de otra dimensión.

- Te preguntaba qué opinabas sobre esa nueva vacuna… ¿Estás ahí o qué te pasa? –le contestó la chica viendo que su amigo ya volvía a dejar volar su imaginación y no la escuchaba.

- Lo siento, Herm. La verdad es que… tengo una cosa que me da vueltas en la cabeza y…

- Harry, sabes que puedes contar conmigo si lo necesitas…

- Sí, Herm, ya lo sé, lo que pasa es que no sé… Es algo raro. Verás, ayer me fijé que no recuerdo cómo nos hicimos amigos Severus y yo, con lo que nos odiábamos antes, y no sé, es extraño¿no crees?

- Yo… pues… no lo recuerdo bien… pero creo que en mitad de la guerra, lo hirieron y tú lo ayudaste mucho, le salvaste la vida y él te lo agradeció. Ahí fue cuando empezasteis a cambiar de opinión, pero os costó, eso sí lo recuerdo bien. No fue fácil… os odiabais a muerte –terminó Hermione riéndose con ganas.

- Pues a mi me sorprende no recordar algo así, es como si tuviera amnesia pero sólo de esta parte. Lo demás lo recuerdo todo perfectamente. Recuerdo cada detalle por muy desagradable que fuese, excepto ese momento.

- Bueno, ahora no te preocupes por eso. ¿Vamos? Ya se nos ha terminado el tiempo y no querrás hacer esperar a tus pacientes…

La semana pasó lenta, aunque Harry, gracias a los muchos pacientes que tuvo que atender, pudo distraerse un poco. Gracias al trabajo y a Hermione, que lo apoyaba siempre en cualquier cosa. Con Ron era distinto; sí, eran muy amigos pero tanto Draco como Hermione entendían mejor a Harry y podía hablar con ellos de cualquier tema. Por ese motivo se sinceraba más con ellos dos que con el pelirrojo. Y esa semana le tocaba el turno a la chica, pues Harry aprovechaba las horas en qué no tenían trabajo para contarle sus preocupaciones.

- Hermione¿este sábado haremos una cena con todos? –preguntó Harry con los pensamientos en otro sitio.

- Ah, sí… claro, por supuesto. Hoy les llamo y les cuento el plan. ¿Algún sitio en especial?

- Mmm… no sé. Escoge tú, pero después saldremos a la nueva discoteca. Quiero ver si tengo suerte dos veces –dijo el chico casi susurrando esto último, pero Hermione le oyó.

- Eh… Harry¿hay algo que no me hayas contado? –dijo con cara de cotilla.

- Jejejeje… pues… sí, hay algo –respondió él riéndose-. El sábado pasado¿recuerdas que no salí con vosotros? –La chica asintió-. Cuando llegué a casa me deprimí aún más y finalmente salí. Eso sí, camuflado, ya sabes. ¡Y encima ligué!

- Oh, Harry¡me alegro muchísimo! Y¿cómo es¿Habéis quedado algún otro día?

- No… qué va. Le dejé una nota y me fui. Lo de siempre. Pero no sé, quiero volver a encontrarlo otra vez.

- Anda, cuenta, cuenta…

- Vale, chismosa… pero voy a omitir detalles…

- Sí¡por favor! Que luego Ron pillará un trauma –concluyó la chica pensando en su novio y en cómo odiaba los detalles que siempre le contaba Draco a posta.

- Vale, a ver… es rubio, con el pelo largo, con los ojos azules y un cuerpo… mmm… divino, como mínimo.

- Tiene buena pinta. Ya me lo presentarás –le respondió Hermione levantando una ceja como señal de 'interesante'.

- Anda, anda… que tú ya tienes pareja –dijo Harry empujándola mientras reían a carcajadas-. Venga, regresemos al trabajo, no podemos desatender nuestras obligaciones.

Sábado. 21.30 horas. Restaurante Montpeliano. La elección de Hermione había satisfecho a todos: un restaurante italiano selecto en el que podías comer especialidades, del presente y del pasado, típicas de este país. A todos les encantaba y era un sitio que frecuentaban asiduamente.

- Pero Blaise¡eso no te lo crees ni tú¡Nadie puede ser tan perfecto!

Otra vez el tema de los ligues. Draco no quería ni oír hablar de ligar e intentaba cortar la conversación con intervenciones tan brillantes como esta última. Hacía semanas que casi no tenía tiempo para salir. Estaba metido en un caso difícil y tenía que trabajar los fines de semana, razón por la cual salía poco y, evidentemente, no ligaba nada.

- ¿Qué pasa? Tengo derecho a alardear de conquistas. Tú siempre lo haces, querido rubio…

- Lo hacía, querido Blaise, lo hacía…

- Oh, y volverás a hacerlo, Draco –rió Harry-. De eso estoy seguro. ¿Quién podría resistirse a un bellezón como tú?

- ¿Se me estás insinuando, Potter? –le respondió con mirada lasciva y pronunciando su apellido con un aire sensual.

- Qué más quisieras. Además, yo prefiero a los hombres más maduros…

- Eh, un momento… ¿Qué has olvidado contarnos?

- Shhhttt, baja la voz –dijo Harry casi susurrando-. El otro día conocí a uno en la nueva discoteca y por eso quiero ir hoy también.

- Vaya… ya me extrañaba. Mañana te llamo y me cuentas cómo te ha ido la noche. Yo estaré metido entre montones de libros, pero tranquilo, me acordaré de ti mientras te lo pasas bien…

- Vamos, no te hagas la víctima… Ya verás como pronto vendrás con nosotros y volverás a arrasar.

- Vale, vale, pero tendrás que contármelo –le respondió Draco riéndose-. Espero que tengas suerte.

- Gracias, pero cuando termines este caso, saldremos los dos de caza como en los viejos tiempos.

- Prometido –y encajaron las manos como hacían siempre que prometían cualquier cosa el uno al otro.

La cena fue de lo más divertida y todos estaban muy animados para salir. Llegaron a la discoteca cerca de la una de la noche y no había demasiada gente. Harry rápidamente dio un vistazo a todas las personas pero no había ningún hombre rubio. Formaron un grupo en mitad de la pista y bailaron como locos todas las canciones del momento. Nadie se preocupó de buscar pareja, estaban demasiado entretenidos charlando, bebiendo, bailando y contándose anécdotas. Todos menos Harry. Unos ojos verdes no dejaban de escudriñar cada rincón y cada nueva persona que entraba.

- Creo que no te lo estás pasando muy bien –dijo una voz a su espalda a la que conocía muy bien.

- Ehhh… sí, me lo paso bien, Severus… -contestó Harry aunque sonó poco creíble.

- Sólo que buscas a alguien… y supongo que debe ser alguien interesante…

- ¿Cómo…?

- Venga Harry, desde que hemos entrado que no has dejado de echar vistazos a todo el mundo, parece que analices con escáner a cada uno que cruza la puerta. Y conociéndote como te conozco no debe de ser alguien cualquiera–respondió Severus con una leve nota de ¿celos? en su voz.

- Dios¿tanto se me nota?

- Potter –el moreno pronunció el apellido con dureza, como hacía cuando quería que Harry le prestara atención, aunque ya no tenía ese tono de odio tan típico de su época de profesor-, siempre has sido muy transparente…

- Sí, pero no lograste entrar en mi mente –le dijo Harry con una media sonrisa en la cara.

- Ah, eso no, pero sólo porque he sido un buen maestro…

- Ya… tan bueno como el alumno. Oye… Severus… el otro día… es que no sé ni cómo empezar. Esto… es un poco… delicado… Verás, estaba hablando con Hermione sobre cuando nos hicimos amigos y no recuerdo en qué momento fue –le contó Harry sonrojándose.

- Tranquilo, no hace falta que te excuses, somos amigos, tú lo has dicho. Hay confianza suficiente. A ver… no sé, yo tampoco recuerdo cuándo fue exactamente, sólo que después de la guerra ya estábamos siempre juntos.

- Ah… bueno, entonces ya no me siento tan mal. Veo que los dos ya empezamos a chochear…

- Sí, tienes razón, pero te llevo veinte años… así que tú estás peor que yo –y se rieron a carcajadas.

- ¿Sabes? Echaba de menos conversar contigo. Siempre me ha gustado hablar y contarte cosas porqué sabes escuchar –dijo Harry poniendo la mano encima de su hombro-. Gracias, Severus.

Dicho esto se separaron. Harry bailó con Hermione un buen rato mientras le contaba que no había tenido suerte esa noche. Después se acercó a Remus y lo abrazó mientras bailaban una canción lenta, sin dejar de echar vistazos a la sala por si acaso aparecía, aunque fuera ya tarde. Pero David, el rubio desconocido, no apareció.

Al otro lado de la discoteca, unos ojos negros color ónice, llenos de misterio, observaban al joven muchacho. No sabía a quién buscaba, pero esa desesperación le intrigaba. Ya se lo preguntaría en otro momento. Lo que no lograba entender es por qué no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima desde su conversación. Eran amigos, sí, y se contaban cosas, y eran confidentes, pero nunca se había sentido así de… ¿nervioso? a su lado. "¿Qué me ocurre con Harry"? –se preguntó.


	3. Cena y lágrimas

**CAPÍTULO III – Cena y lágrimas**

Pasaron tres semanas y Harry no se encontró en ningún momento con David. A pesar de frecuentar asiduamente la discoteca y de analizar a cada sujeto que cruzaba la puerta, no le volvió a ver. Le había contado toda la historia a Draco; a éste con detalles precisos, como siempre. Al terminar el relato, decidieron que saldrían el próximo sábado los dos solos a cenar y a emborracharse, como en los viejos tiempos.

Draco había terminado el caso hacía unos días y aún no había celebrado la victoria. Quería hacerlo bien, y eso sólo podía decir salir con Harry. A solas. Por lo tanto, organizaron la "cita". Draco se había quedado mirando a su amigo unos segundos. El moreno le daba la tranquilidad y la estabilidad que tanto le hacían falta y él le regalaba consejos, además de conseguir que Harry adoptara una seguridad nunca vista hasta entonces. Eran totalmente opuestos, pero se complementaban a la perfección.

Sábado. 16.00 horas. Apartamento de Harry. El chico estaba sentado en el sofá y miraba el paisaje que tenía delante. La verdad es que no había mucho que contemplar. Delante tenía unos cuantos edificios y, a unos metros, un parque. Pero al chico la vista parecía no molestarle, puesto que tenía la mirada perdida. Estaba pensando en David, hecho habitual todos los días, y en cómo se lo había contado a Draco aquella tarde mientras paseaban por el parque.

**Flashback**

_- A ver… ¿pero cómo lo conociste? –preguntó el rubio para entender mejor a su amigo._

_- Pues… vino a por mí. Literalmente. Sin más. Cruzó la pista y se me insinuó –dijo el moreno, y también le explicó cómo fueron los primeros besos, las caricias y la huída al hotel._

_- Pero, así de golpe… ¡Harry, tú no eras así¿Qué ha pasado con el antiguo Harry al que tenía que empujar para que ligara?_

_- Draco… no tengo ni idea. Noté algo, algo fuerte sólo hablando con él y luego… en la cama… ¡Dios, creo que fue el mejor sexo de toda mi vida!_

_- Pues cuenta, cuenta, que así te envidiaré un rato. Anda, Harry… -Draco puso una cara de buen chico y Harry no podía resistirse a eso._

_- Eres un cotilla… Vale, cómo te lo diría… más que lo que hicimos fue cómo lo hicimos. Había una conexión y una pasión que no recuerdo haber tenido nunca con nadie. Por esa razón estoy así. Me gustaría volver a verle y quién sabe…_

_- ¡Vaya con el viejecito!_

_- Eh… guapo¡no te atrevas a llamar así a David!_

_- Oh, David… es verdad… Harry, te ha pillado fuerte, amigo…_

_- … Odio reconocerlo, pero creo que sí…_

**Fin del flashback**

El timbre de la puerta le sacó del estado en qué se encontraba. Quién quiera que fuese no dejaba de tocarlo. Abrió y delante suyo estaba Draco. Junto a él había dos maletas gigantes. Harry miró a ambos lados y después a su amigo. Draco sonrió y entró arrastrando tras de sí esos enormes bultos. Eso sólo quería decir una cosa, y Harry lo sabía muy bien: el rubio había traído la mitad, por no decir todo, de su armario con él.

- Venga, Harry, hay que ponerte…

- ¿Guapo? –le interrumpió el moreno.

- No, no, guapo ya lo eres. Y lo sabes. Hoy hay que ponerte… irresistible. Para que ese David te vea y ya no se fije en nadie más.

- Eso ya lo hizo el otro día –le comentó Harry con chulería levantando una ceja.

- Bueno, pues para que te encuentre irresistible y no dude en pegarte un buen mordisco en ese precioso cuello –dijo Draco haciendo el gesto.

- ¡Eh, aparta, que esto es propiedad privada!

- Vale, vale… anda, abre esas maletas y escoge lo que quieras...

Después de más de dos horas para arreglarse, salieron del apartamento rumbo al restaurante The Goring(1), uno de los más caros de todo Londres. Draco había llamado personalmente, pues era un cliente habitual cuando tenía que invitar a comer a algún cliente de su bufete de abogados. Habían reservado una mesa un poco alejada del centro de la sala. Así podrían conversar mejor sin que nadie les interrumpiera.

Al entrar, la mitad de las personas que estaban comiendo en ese momento se fijaron en la pareja. Y no era para menos. Eran unos jóvenes muy atractivos, y eso saltaba a la vista. Draco llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa verde, mientras que Harry otro pantalón también negro (para Draco era el mejor color para los pantalones) y una camisa rosa pálido. Ambos llevaban unas americanas también negras. El verde hacía resaltar el pelo rubio de Draco, que aquella noche lo llevaba suelto. Él sabía que era una de sus armas más letales a la hora de ligar. Su pelo sedoso y brillante era una tentación demasiado apetitosa para que alguien con un par de ojos la desaprovechara. Y eso sumado al cuerpo moldeado que tenía, antes por el quidditch y ahora por el gimnasio (al que iba sin que le hiciera falta, pero era una oportunidad para ligar), le convertían en un Casanova en potencia.

Harry lucía como Mark. Draco le había obligado a adoptar otra vez la apariencia para que David pudiera reconocerle. Cenaron muy bien: de primero, los dos escogieron una ensalada tibia con queso de cabra, nueces y pasas aliñado con una vinagreta de aceite de pistacho, y de segundo Draco eligió carpaccio de carne de venado (ciervo) de Balmoral con remolacha, queso azul y crema de pimienta negra, mientras que Harry se inclinó por liebre estofada con salsa de vino tinto, con cebollas pequeñas, setas, bacon y patatas con perejil. De postre, coincidieron los dos: coulant de chocolate negro con corazón de chocolate blanco y helado de vainilla con salsa de mango. Delicioso.

Antes de ir a la discoteca, como aún era temprano, tomaron unas cervezas en un pub irlandés cercano. A las dos ya estaban dentro. Harry no divisó a David por ningún lado, así que decidieron coger un par de combinados y dar una vuelta por allí. No habían pasado ni treinta minutos y Draco ya tenía a tres chicos detrás. Le costó decidir pero al final escogió a un moreno espectacular con el que se fue al cabo de poco casi obligado por Harry, el cual tuvo que empujar literalmente al rubio para que se fuera, porque no le quería dejar solo. Finalmente accedió y Harry le vio desaparecer agarrado de la cintura de aquél extraño. Decidió ir a la barra para tomar otro combinado, esta vez un laguna azul(2), recomendado por su rubio amigo. Se sentó y fijó su vista hacia el infinito. Miraba hacia el centro de la pista, pensando en la noche que había pasado con David. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza(3).

- Pensé que no volvería a verte nunca –dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡David, qué sorpresa! –contestó Harry con cara de sorpresa y una gran sonrisa.

- Vaya, veo que recuerdas mi nombre. Me alegro de volver a verte, Mark –dijo Severus pronunciando el nombre con sensualidad-. Pero creo que estás un poco solo…

- Bueno… sí, había venido con un amigo pero ha encontrado otro plan mejor y se ha evaporado –respondió Harry riendo.

- Vaya, y tú aquí sentado, solo… Seguro que me esperabas…

- Pues sí, desde hace tres semanas –las palabras habían salido solas de su boca y Harry no sabía ni cómo había ocurrido. Severs enmudeció y Harry vio que el comentario no había sido acertado-. Eh, yo… lo siento, no tenía que haber dicho esto. Perdona –le dijo levantándose.

- No, espera –dijo Severus cogiéndolo del brazo antes de besarlo.

Harry tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. No se lo podía creer. Había encontrado de nuevo a David y éste parecía tan interesado en él como el primer día. Al menos era lo que le decía su forma de besar y sus manos, que ya habían empezado a recorrer su cuerpo por encima de la ropa. Harry no sabía por qué ese hombre lograba hacerle vibrar de esa manera. Pero en sus brazos se sentía el ser más feliz del mundo.

Severus había vuelto a ser David. Hacía semanas que no había salido a causa del trabajo, y hoy había regresado a la discoteca dónde conoció a ese misterioso Mark. Le vio allí sentado, con la mirada fija, ausente. Era tal y como le recordaba. Perfecto. Y encima aquél chico le había dicho hacía unos minutos que le había estado esperando. No podía tener mejor suerte. Bueno, sí la tenía: ahora Mark le estaba besando con una furia y una pasión desmedidas, como si hubiera anhelado tanto como él el contacto con su cuerpo.

Besos, caricias, algunas más íntimas que otras y una proposición. Mark le había dicho si quería acompañarlo a un hotel. Severus aceptó sin tan siquiera dudarlo. Decidieron escoger uno distinto, para que no les reconocieran. Esta vez, el 41 (4), de cinco estrellas, la ocasión se lo merecía.

- Habitación 319 –les dijo el conserge-. Tercera planta, a mano izquierda. Que pasen ustedes una buena noche.

Se dirigieron hacia el ascensor, pero esta vez controlaron sus impulsos hasta cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Ni un solo beso. Pero dentro la pasión se desató. Harry no sabía cómo había llegado hasta la cama, pero ya estaba tumbado en ella con David encima desabrochándole la camisa y lamiendo su cuello. Eso le hacía gemir y el rubio lo recordaba muy bien. David conocía ese cuerpo como por la palma de su mano. No se había acostado con nadie más desde la noche que compartieron. Harry, tampoco.

Este encuentro fue distinto. No había prisa. Los dos querían saborear el momento de felicidad al lado del otro. Había ternura y cariño en sus acciones. Harry empezó a controlar la situación y le quitó la camisa muy despacio, botón a botón, y besando cada parte de David que quedaba al descubierto, con besos pequeños y suaves. Eso hacía que se desesperase y viendo esto se rieron un buen rato. Con complicidad.

Severus se estaba volviendo loco de placer. Harry ya le había quitado los pantalones con la misma suavidad y empezaba a frotar su cuerpo con su miembro, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero con total intención de hacer gemir un buen rato a David al encontrarse los dos miembros. Harry también gemía con el contacto, pues él ya iba sólo con bóxers, tal y como lo había dejado el mayor. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le bajó los bóxers a David y empezó un masaje en su miembro, totalmente duro y necesitado. Severus no tardó ni cinco minutos en venirse. Era tanto el deseo que tenía acumulado y lo mucho que lo excitaba Mark que no pudo aguantar más. Después de recuperarse, cogió al chico y se puso encima de él. Ahora le tocaría sufrir.

Severus empezó a besar sus labios muy despacio, primero cogió el de arriba y chupó tirando para sí; después le tocó el turno al de abajo. Se dedicó a lamerlo, a repasar con su lengua cada centímetro, y notaba como Mark gemía y deseaba que lo besara. Ante tal insistencia, sucumbió a los deseos del joven. Fue un beso totalmente deseado por los dos: Harry lo ansiaba después de cómo había sido provocado y obligado a esperar y David porque sentía que su interior estaba hirviendo de deseo, lujuria y pasión por ese prácticamente desconocido. Profundizaron tanto el beso que casi se quedaron sin aire. Cuando pararon para respirar no dijeron nada: los ojos de los dos ya hablaban por sí solos.

Había un brillo especial en los ojos de Mark y provocó que Severus lo deseara aún más. Fue recorriendo con los dedos el suave cuello y la nuca de Mark muy despacio para disfrutar del momento, pero sin dejar de saborear sus labios. Continuó por el pecho y se apoderó de sus pezones, primero uno y después del otro hasta dejarlos totalmente erectos. Harry no decía nada, se limitaba a disfrutar viendo como ese hombre le hacía sentir capaz de alcanzar el cielo. Sólo podía gemir con su contacto.

Severus siguió bajando hasta su ombligo, en el cual se entretuvo unos instantes porque sabía que al chico le daba cosquillas placenteras, y quería que se sintiera amado en todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Deslizó una mano hacia su miembro hasta ahora desatendido pero totalmente erecto por la excitación a la que era sometido. Harry emitió un fuerte gemido pero no despistó al otro de su trabajo. Éste continuó aún con más ganas –si era posible- y dejó la mano vagando libremente por el cuerpo de Mark mientras él acercaba su boca a la erección del castaño. Los dos gimieron a la vez: uno por el placer que sentía y el otro por el placer que le daba al chico y por el suyo propio al ver como ese joven le transformaba en un ser totalmente distinto al que había sido hasta entonces.

Harry le pidió que se apresurara, ya que no aguantaría mucho más y quería sentirlo dentro. Arqueó la espalda para indicarle que continuase dentro de él. Severus no se hizo de rogar y, preparándolo bien, le penetró y acompasó sus movimientos a los del chico. Harry lo sintió otra vez en su interior después de varias semanas esperándolo y la sensación era indescriptible. Notó como David empezaba a moverse poco a poco para no hacerle daño y luego las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y profundas. Unos minutos después, David se vino dentro de él y Harry en medio de los dos, gritando cada uno el nombre del otro al alcanzar el clímax. Permanecieron tumbados un rato encima de la cama mirando al techo. Si la primera vez le había parecido fantástica ésta había sido algo sublime, pensó Severus, quién fue interrumpido por Harry que le hablaba aún sin haber recuperado el ritmo normal de respiración.

- Ha… si... sido lo mejor que… me ha pasado… en la vida. Lo del otro día… no fue nada… com… comparado con hoy…

- ¿Cómo que no fue nada? –respondió Severus mirándolo con cara seria pero bromeando.

- Anda… déjame terminar. Sí, lo de la otra vez… fue perfecto, pero hoy…

- Hoy ha sido mágico –sentenció Severus mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Ehhh, sí, yo… yo no lo habría dicho mejor –contestó Harry, un poco confuso por las palabras del rubio referentes a la magia.

- Pero bueno¿es que acaso ya estás cansado? –le dijo Severus situándose a unos milímetros de la boca del chico.

- De momento sí, pero déjame unos segundos. Y dicho esto se sentó encima de David y, de una sola embestida, el miembro del rubio se metió de lleno en el cálido agujero de Harry.

- Espera, espera… que ya tengo una edad…

- Pues nadie lo diría. Ya les gustaría a muchos jovencitos parecerse a ti… -comentó Harry mientras empezaba a moverse.

- Lo que pasa es que todo esto es culpa tuya. Mmmm, Dios, ves… eres tú quién me provoca este estado de excitación permanente.

- Pues entonces, mejor no desaprovechemos el momento –le contestó Harry apoyando una rodilla a cada lado de David para apoyarse y así controlar mejor el movimiento y la profundidad de la penetración.

Los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, ya que por la noche no habían corrido las cortinas para poder ver las estrellas desde la cama, molestaron a Severus en la cara. Rápidamente consultó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado demasiadas horas y que la poción dejaría de hacer efecto en unos minutos. Sin tan siquiera ducharse, se vistió y salió como un relámpago por la puerta. Como ya habían pagado la habitación por adelantado no tuvo ni que entretenerse en pasar por recepción. Simplemente, salió de allí y cogió un taxi hasta su apartamento.

Harry se despertó un rato después. Esperaba que David no se hubiera dado cuenta de su aspecto, pero ya no estaba allí. Había pasado otra noche con ese hombre fantástico, pero como Mark, no como Harry, y eso empezaba a torturarle. No había sido sincero con él. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar que no quedaba ni rastro del rubio. Entonces vio una nota encima de la cama, tal como él dejó la vez anterior. La cogió y la leyó mientras una lágrima asomaba en sus ojos.

Mark,

Sé que todo esto es muy difícil. No sé de dónde he sacado fuerzas para irme pero tengo que hacerlo. Sólo espero que guardes tan buen recuerdo de esta noche como yo.

Deseo volver a encontrarte. Te dejo mi número. Es el 911.876.54.32 (5).

Que tengas un buen día, dormilón.

Hasta pronto.

Con cariño,

David

Harry recogió sus cosas y se fue a su apartamento. Allí se metió en la bañera y dejó que las burbujas de jabón lo envolvieran por completo. Las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro. La nota de David había calado hondo en su corazón. Ahora aún se sentía más culpable por no decirle que Mark no existía, que sólo era fruto de una poción. ¿Pero cómo contárselo sin ser rechazado¿Cómo contarle que no era Mark sino Harry Potter, un mago, el salvador del mundo mágico, un héroe para los que eran como él, pero al fin y al cabo un ser infeliz que cambiaba de personalidad para no ser reconocido?

Severus contemplaba el mar desde su casa de Escocia. Su apartamento le parecía un lugar demasiado cercano a Mark. Todo le recordaba a Mark aunque el chico nunca hubiera estado allí. Pero el hecho de pasar un día sin él y saber que vivía en la misma ciudad se le antojaba insoportable. Por eso decidió ir a la mansión propiedad de su familia en la costa escocesa. Era un pequeño castillo situado justo encima de los acantilados sobre el mar.

Las vistas eran magníficas pero ese día el tiempo no acompañaba: el sol no brillaba, el cielo era gris y parecía que iba a llover. Así también estaba su corazón. No podía ser sincero con Mark y eso le dolía. Estaba seguro que Mark rechazaría a Severus, puesto que se había fijado en David, totalmente opuesto físicamente a él. Y eso, en el fondo, le dolía. Adoptaba siempre apariencias distintas para ligar, porque no quería que nadie le reconociera. En el fondo seguía siendo igual de orgulloso y testarudo como siempre, y no quería reconocer delante de sus amigos que se sentía solo, amargado y vacío; por ese motivo salía a buscar consuelo. No, nunca lo admitiría, y menos en presencia de Draco y de Harry.

- Harry –suspiró.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Él y Harry eren amigos ahora, pero nada más. ¿A qué se debía ese suspiro y esa tristeza repentina? Se convenció de que todo se debía a su estado anímico del momento y a los deseos de poder estar más veces con Mark. De todas formas, algún rinconcito de su cerebro le decía que eso no era verdad y que había otro motivo, pero decidió desechar esta idea.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Decidió que sólo podía hacer una cosa en momentos así: beber una buena copa de coñac y hablar con Remus. Sí, sí, Remus Lupin. Los dos eran amigos y confidentes. Aunque pareciera del todo impensable debido a la época de Hogwarts en qué los merodeadores hacían la vida imposible a Severus, habían aparcado sus diferencias durante la guerra, como Draco y Harry. Y ahora eran el mejor apoyo el uno del otro. Además, Severus elaboraba las pociones matalobos para Remus y eso les tenía unidos de por vida. Tan solo Remus podía comprenderlo a la perfección y sabía qué le ocurría sólo con mirarlo a los ojos. Era como si delante de Remus el Severus Snape frío, distante y orgulloso no existiera y dejaba paso al sincero, tierno y sentimental Snape. Severus no sabía cómo había llegado a esa conexión con el licántropo, pero éste era la persona que lo conocía mejor, incluso más que él mismo. Remus, en cambio, sí lo sabía.

El licántropo se encontraba en su casa cuando un cuervo negro se posó en su ventana. Sólo podía significar una cosa: Severus le necesitaba. Siempre que se sentía mal le mandaba su cuervo como señal y el otro se aparecía en la mansión escocesa. Era como un ritual. Si tenía que decirle cualquier cosa le telefoneaba, pero cuando le necesitaba de verdad siempre usaban ese sistema. Remus lo dejó todo, sabía perfectamente dónde lo encontraría y al cabo poco se apareció delante de Severus.

- ¿Qué ocurre… -empezó a decir pero se quedó callado al ver la cara del otro hombre-. Sev… ¿has llorado? Nunca te había visto así…

- Creo que me he enamorado –dijo de golpe el moreno-. Yo, Severus Snape, el hombre duro, el profesor odiado y temido, me he enamorado como un adolescente lleno de hormonas.

- Pero… tendrías que alegrarte y… -empezó Remus pasándole un brazo por encima de su hombro.

- Sí, pero no es tan fácil. Severus no ha encontrado a nadie, ha sido David.

- David… ya entiendo. Otra de tus personalidades. Bueno, no pasa nada, le cuentas la verdad y ya está…

- No es tan fácil, Remus. Esta vez creo que va en serio y si me rechaza no lo podré soportar. Siento cosas que nunca antes había sentido –dijo Severus, quién apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y así se quedaron contemplando el infinito, pensando.

Draco se apareció en mitad del salón del apartamento de Harry. Ellos no tenían secretos y por ese motivo el rubio se presentó sin avisar. Quería contarle cómo le había ido la noche y que Harry también lo hiciera. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a su amigo con ese aspecto: Harry estaba medio recostado en el sofá, con unas ojeras bien marcadas, el pelo más revuelto de lo habitual y una taza de café en sus manos. Los signos evidentes de una noche de insomnio. Y así era.

Harry había pasado las últimas horas dando vueltas en la cama y levantándose a cada rato porque no soportaba estar ahí. El rubio no se lo pensó dos veces y, sin decir nada, se sentó al lado de su amigo y lo abrazó. Harry, al notar la calidez que le ofrecía el cuerpo de Draco, se recostó en su pecho, mientras el otro le pasaba la mano por el pelo para intentar aliviar el dolor que sentía. Harry fue el primero en romper el silencio.

- Draco…

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias…

- De nada, hermano –respondió el rubio. Así se llamaban siempre que eran el apoyo el uno del otro-. ¿Ya estás un poco más tranquilo para contarme?

- Sí… creo… pero no sé por dónde empezar…

- Y yo que creía que no me habías dicho nada porque aún seguías con el desconocido. ¿Hubo suerte? –preguntó Draco.

La referencia de David sólo hizo que Harry entristeciera más y que se le escaparan unas cuantas lágrimas. Draco rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error.

- Yo… Harry… lo siento, no quería ser inoportuno…

- No, tranquilo… no pasa nada… -dijo el moreno secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta.

- ¿Estás así por él, verdad?

- Sí…ayer le encontré y fue maravilloso…

- ¿Entonces? –dijo Draco con cara de no entender nada.

- Él se siente atraído por Mark. Le gusta Mark, Draco. Ni siquiera sospecha que existe Harry.

- Temes perderle…

- Es a lo que más temo. Siento que esta vez es distinto. Su cuerpo, su voz, su forma de hablarme… nunca nadie me había hecho sentir lo que siento cuando estoy con él y nunca había alcanzado un nivel de compenetración con alguien hasta conocerle.

- Pero a lo mejor…

- No, Harry no le gustaría –respondió el moreno, anticipándose a los pensamientos del rubio. Se conocían muy bien.

- Eso no lo sabes. ¿Por qué no le cuentas la verdad?

- No creería ni una sola palabra. ¿Cómo le cuento que le engañé con una poción¿Cómo puedo decirle que Mark no existe, que sólo soy Harry¿Y cómo le cuento que soy mago, admirado en el mundo mágico por actos que me repugna recordar? –dijo Harry empezando a llorar otra vez.

- Ven –contestó Draco, rodeándolo con sus brazos-. Ya pensaremos que hacemos con todo esto. Ahora duerme.

Y con la tranquilidad de estar entre unos brazos que le demostraban amor, Harry se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando despertó, Draco aún seguía a su lado, sólo que ya no se encontraban en el sofá, sino en su cama. El rubio debió de haberle transportado con un enervate hasta allí. Le miró a los ojos pero no le dijo nada, porque no había nada que decir. Draco sabía perfectamente que su amigo estaba agradecido y eso le bastaba.

- Draco, me dejó una nota –contó Harry con voz temblorosa mientras se la mostraba.

- Creo que tenías razón con lo que dijiste antes –le respondió el rubio después de leerla-. Este tal David está muy interesado en Mark. Pero, entonces¿por qué se fue tan repentinamente? Bueno, fue una suerte para ti puesto que la poción no habría durado mucho más, pero eso me tiene intrigado.

- Pues, por eso, Harry… -dijo el moreno con los ojos humedecidos.

- No, no, no, esa actitud no va contigo. ¿Dónde está el valiente Gryffindor¡Por Dios, estás llorando como una maldita Hufflepuff! –explotó Draco arrancando una gran sonrisa de su amigo-. Vale, eso ya está mejor. Vamos a llamarle.

- No, Draco… todavía no. No me siento preparado para volver a hablar con él. Al menos aún no.

- De acuerdo, pero cuando te sientas mejor, lo haces. Así podremos valorar qué hacemos con todo este lío. Ahora tengo que irme¿estarás bien? –El moreno asintió-. Pues nos vemos el próximo sábado, recuerda que es el cumpleaños de Blaise y salimos, o sea, que ya sabes –dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Hotel-restaurante situado en el 15 de Beeston Place.

2. Bebida alcohólica compuesta por dos medidas de curaçao azul, una medida de vodka y limonada.

3. Ya me direis si hay un poco de confusión con los nombres, pero es que si lo contaba como Mark y David... quedaba un poco irreal. Así que se mezclan los cuatro nombres, Espero que no tengais problemas a la hora de leer.

4. El hotel 41 está situado en el 41 de Buckingham Palace Road, de Londres.

5. He elegido este número para que no se parezca a ninguno en concreto, espero que sea así.


	4. Nervios y sueños misteriosos

**CAPÍTULO IV – Nervios y sueños misteriosos**

Pasaban los días y Harry no mejoraba su estado de ánimo. La semana estaba siendo dura, en parte gracias a que no dejaba de pensar en David y tenía remordimientos de conciencia por no haber sido sincero con él. Sentía que se estaba enamorando de ese rubio prácticamente desconocido. Era algo que no había sentido por nadie y eso en el fondo lo confundía aún más.

En el trabajo, las cosas no habían ido mucho mejor. Atendió a un par de pacientes que habían sufrido un accidente de coche. Un chico y una chica. La chica había muerto en el quirófano, mientras la operaban. Harry se sentía impotente cuando ocurrían cosas así y no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa angustia de perder a los seres queridos. Él no quería perder a David pero sabía que con mentira su relación no duraría mucho. ¿Qué ocurriría si alguna noche se terminaba el efecto de la poción? No quería ni pensarlo.

El jueves por la noche Draco le llamó para saber cómo estaba –esa semana lo había llamado cada día varias veces para preguntárselo- y para terminar de decidir en qué restaurante prefería hacer la fiesta sorpresa que organizaban para Blaise.

- Buenas noches, mi príncipe.

- Buenas noches, Draco. Estoy bien –le respondió el moreno antes que su amigo le preguntara-. Hace dos horas también estaba bien.

- Anda no seas malo, sabes que me preocupas.

- Ya lo sé, perdona. Sólo que esta semana… se me está haciendo muy larga.

- Me imagino… Bueno, ahora toca cambiar de tema. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos la cena en aquel restaurante italiano que conozco?

- Sí, buena idea –dijo Harry ilusionado-. ¡Perfecto! Si los demás están de acuerdo, no hay más que añadir. Ya tengo ganas de probar esos platos estupendos de los que siempre hablas.

- Ya verás, el chef es conocido mío y nos preparará los platos más exquisitos. Y después, saldremos. Y no quiero discutir sobre esto. Saldrás conmigo y punto.

- De acuerdo… Ya que me obligas…

- Oye, ¿desde cuándo salir conmigo es una obligación para ti? –contestó Draco con voz seria.

- Jejeje, vale, vale… saldré contigo encantado.

- Así me gusta. Entonces, ya sabes, el sábado te paso a buscar. Iremos en mi coche, cualquiera sube al tuyo…

- Oye… ¿qué estás insinuando?

- Nada, tu coche está bien, pero una ocasión así se merece a mi BMW, ¿no crees?

- Ya… seguro que es para que después te puedas escaquear a tu casa con alguno dentro del coche…

- Me conoces demasiado…

- Draco, creo que voy a llamarle cuando cuelgue…

- Ah, pues nada. Hasta el sábado –y Draco le dejó así. 

Harry sabía que había colgado para que no se lo repensara y se lo agradeció. Cogió la nota de David. Marcó los números lentamente, con un ligero temblor en los dedos y un cosquilleo en el estómago. ¡Malditos nervios! Al cabo de unos segundos, una voz descolgó el aparato.

- ¿Sí, diga?

- ¿David?

- Sí, soy yo.

- Ehhh, yo… hola, soy… soy Mark.

- ¡Mark, hola! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás?

- Ehhh, bien… bien… quería preguntarte, bueno, pues si este sábado… pues ibas a salir y… si tú, bueno, si tu quisieras que nos viésemos un rato para… para hablar y bueno pues así nos vemos…

- Ehhh… verás –dijo el mayor dudando.

- No, si no quieres, no pasa nada lo entiendo. Yo perdona…

- No, no, oh, no pienses eso, Mark. Lo que ocurre es que tengo una cena con unos amigos, pero supongo que terminará pronto. ¿Qué tal a la una y media dónde siempre?

- ¡Oh!, pues perfecto. Hasta el sábado, entonces.

- Hasta el sábado. Cuídate, Mark.

Severus colgó el teléfono y aún se sentía rebosante de felicidad. No se lo podía creer. Tenía una "cita" con Mark, ese fantástico, misterioso y excitante chico al que prácticamente doblaba la edad. Ya pensaba que no le iba a llamar ni a ver nunca más, pero acababan de hablar y habían quedado en encontrarse el sábado. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Remus, el cual le aconsejó que aún no dijera nada y que esperara a ver qué rumbo tomaban las cosas. Justo al colgar, llamaron a la puerta. Era Draco.

- Vaya, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Qué necesitas de este viejo?

- Padrino… sabes bien que no eres viejo. Además estás de muy bien ver, y más cuando sonríes. ¿A qué se debe esa cara de felicidad tan inusual en ti?

- Oh, nada, nada, sólo buenas noticias.

- Vaya, que hay cosas que con los años no cambian. Siempre tan reservado.

- Venga, no insistas, ya te lo contaré en otro momento, pero hoy no va a poder ser. ¿Te quedas a cenar, verdad?

- Bueno, si insistes y me lo pones tan fácil…

Y ahí estaban los dos. Con las manos en la masa, para ser exactos. Severus era muy buen cocinero y decidió preparar una buena cena: ensalada y pasta al pesto, hecha por ellos mismos. Al sentarse en la mesa Draco aún tenía harina en las mejillas, pero habían pasado un rato muy agradable.

- Y, dime, ¿a qué se debe esa cara? –preguntó Severus preocupado.

- ¿Qué cara? –respondió el rubio quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Draco, te conozco desde que naciste. ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Otro caso difícil que no te deja dormir?

- No, no, el trabajo va bien. Es Harry.

- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora ese Potter? Vale… ya dejo de lado el sarcasmo –dijo Severus al ver la cara del rubio-. En serio, ¿sucede algo malo?

- Sólo tiene problemas amorosos. Se ha enamorado de un amor imposible.

- Vaya… le comprendo muy bien –dijo Severus para sí mismo, aunque no lo suficientemente.

- ¿A qué viene ese comentario?

- Ehhh, nada… tú… tú no me hagas caso. ¿Y tan imposible lo ve?

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que no lo conoció siendo Harry, sino que tenía otra apariencia.

- ¿Poción de por medio? –el rubio asintió-. Sí… sé lo que puede sentir –Severus no pudo evitar un pequeño suspiro que a Draco le pasó desapercibido.

- Exacto y no quiere decirle la verdad, pero si no se lo dice y un día no se da cuenta de la hora… se va a descubrir todo y luego seguro que el otro se sentirá engañado.

- En eso tienes razón. Es el problema de usar pociones…

- Sí, pero todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez. El problema de Harry es que esta vez dice que es distinto, que nunca había logrado sentirse tan a gusto con alguien. Según dice se entienden a las mil maravillas.

- Ya… entiendo –susurró Severus medio ausente y pensando en su propia situación.

- Bueno, creo que ya estoy abusando demasiado de tu hospitalidad. Será mejor que me vaya.

- No, no tienes por qué. Por mi puedes quedarte un rato más. Ya sabes que estás en tu casa.

- Sí, gracias, pero mañana tengo que madrugar. Además, sería mejor que durmieras, tienes mal aspecto –le respondió el chico guiñándole un ojo mientras salía por la puerta.

- Gracias, yo también te quiero –le contestó Severus despidiéndose.

Severus recogió la mesa y se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele. Le daba vueltas a lo que le había contado Draco. No tenía sueño. Sólo quería pensar. Hacía días que apenas dormía un par de horas y el resto daba vueltas en la cama. Finalmente, el sueño y el cansancio acumulado consiguieron vencerle y se durmió allí mismo.

_Estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts tumbado en una cama. Voldemort había descubierto que era un espía y lo había torturado dejándole mal herido. Por suerte, la Orden había llegado a tiempo para rescatarlo y traerlo de regreso a la escuela. El Señor Oscuro aún tenía demasiado poder aunque ya habían destruído sus horcruxes excepto a la serpiente, Nagini, que lo acompañaba a dónde fuese. Madame Pomfrey le estaba aplicando unas pociones cicatrizantes en las heridas. Estaba medio inconsciente y le dieron a beber algo para evitar el dolor. Se durmió muy relajado. Seguramente, habían mezclado en la bebida una poción para dormir sin sueños –pensó._

Al despertar sólo tenía en mente una sola cosa: ver a Harry. Ansiaba verlo, deseaba saber que estaba bien y poderlo abrazar. Él también había ayudado a rescatarle. Recordaba cómo Remus le había sacado de allí y lo había traído a Hogwarts y que había dejado a Harry luchando con Bellatrix. Pero ahora sólo podía pensar en ver esos ojos. Los necesitaba. Necesitaba ver esos ojos verde esmeralda que lo reconfortaban y le daban la paz que tanto anhelaba. Esos ojos verdes llenos de amor. 

Despertó empapado de sudor. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? ¿Cuándo había sentido necesidad alguna de ver a Harry? No recordaba haber experimentado esa sensación en su vida. Pero todo parecía muy real, sobretodo esa angustia que aún podía notar oprimiéndole el pecho. Definitivamente las horas de sueño perdidas pensando en Mark le habían jugado una mala pasada. Convenciéndose de que ese sueño no era nada más que eso, sólo un sueño sin relevancia, se quedó dormido pensando en su cita del sábado.

_Tenía que regresar a Hogwarts. A Hogwarts con él. Ver esos ojos oscuros. Pero no podía levantarse. Estaba herido después de un encuentro con varios mortífagos. Había ido con la Orden en una misión. Hubo una batalla sangrienta y quedó herido en el encuentro con Bellatrix. Remus lo llevó hasta la escuela y Harry no paraba de gritar que quería verlo. Tenía que regresar a tiempo. Por fortuna lo consiguió._

- Te amo, Harry –dijo una voz aterciopelada que era un bálsamo para sus oídos. 

Justo en ese momento, Harry despertó. No había visto la cara de la persona que le había hablado. No recordaba ese episodio de su vida. Recordaba perfectamente todas las batallas, pero ésa era como si no la hubiera vivido. Lo más extraño era esa ansiedad para poder contemplar esos ojos que no sabía a quién pertenecían. Pero esa persona le había dicho que le amaba. Todo parecía tan real que creía casi imposible que sólo fuera un sueño. Pero ¿quién era esa figura misteriosa? Además, tenía que ser de Hogwarts… No consiguió dormir más, pero aunque le dio muchas vueltas, no consiguió recordar nada.

El sábado por fin llegó. Harry estaba nervioso. Sabía que tenía que ver a David por la noche y eso le hacía estar intranquilo. Hacía horas que buscaba algo de ropa decente. No encontraba ninguna camisa que le gustara y se estaba volviendo paranoico revolviendo su armario. En ese momento apareció Draco, como siempre, impecable.

- Qué suerte que estés aquí, Draco! Te necesito… -dijo Harry con cara de niño bueno.

- Vaya… el gran Potter me necesita… Qué curioso, aunque no sé porque me extraño –respondió el rubio riéndose.

- Vale, vale… no hagas bromas… Draco, ¡quiero una de tus camisas! –gritó Harry dando vueltas por la habitación.

- Jejeje… -Draco no podía parar de reír y tuvo que sentarse en la cama-. Harry… ¿quieres calmarte por favor? Me estás poniendo nervioso incluso a mí. Como ya intuía algo… te he traído un par. Escoge la que más te guste.

- Oh, Draco… ¿qué haría yo sin ti? –exclamó Harry abrazándolo fuerte.

- Posiblemente ir a una cita con una camisa espantosa –y los dos rieron un buen rato.

Salieron del apartamento de Harry con el tiempo justo. La culpa la tuvo Draco. Estuvo más de una hora intentando domar el pelo de su moreno amigo para que no se viera despeinado. Pero no hubo nada que hacer. De camino al restaurante, recogieron a Neville que les esperaba en la calle desde hacía un buen rato y tenía cara de pocos amigos.

- Ya era hora, chicos… Llevo diez minutos plantado en el mismo sitio. Ya sólo me faltaba echar raíces –dijo Neville en broma. Los otros dos sabían que nunca se enfadaba.

- No te quejes, Neville. Te estábamos haciendo un favor. Te hemos dejado aquí más rato para que algún chico se te llevara –soltó Draco con una gran carcajada.

- Oh, muchas gracias, Malfoy –respondió él enfatizando el apellido-. Ya veo cómo te preocupas por mi, podrían haberme secuestrado –añadió ironizando mientras se reía.

- Mmm… sí, eso no lo había pensado. Porque hoy, querido amigo, estás para comerte –comentó el rubio haciendo sonrojar a Neville.

- Vamos, Draco, no seas malo –contestó Harry-. Vale, sí, hoy Neville está que se sale, pero no hay que repetírselo… que al final se lo creerá –concluyó.

- Vale, vale… ya veo que estáis de buen humor. Pues vosotros también estáis fantásticos esta noche. ¿Camisa nueva, Harry?

- Ehh, no, es de Draco. Tenía una crisis y le he robado un par.

- Ya decía yo que era demasiado para ti –dijo Neville y Malfoy asintió.

- Muy graciosos… sí, muy graciosos –puntualizó Harry quién ya no volvió a abrir la boca en todo el trayecto.

Hermione y Ron fueron los primeros en llegar. Tenían que terminar de preparar la decoración de la mesa. Habían elegido un reservado del restaurante para que no les molestaran los demás. Así podrían celebrar el cumpleaños de Blaise en la intimidad, aunque al otro lado hubiera decenas de personas cenando. Hermione se encargó de las tarjetas; decidieron hacer una cena distinta, cada uno se sentaría dónde había elegido el azar. Ron, aquella misma tarde, había puesto los nombres en unas tiras de papel dentro de una bolsa y así decidieron cómo se sentarían en aquella enorme mesa redonda que les esperaba.

También escondieron los regalos debajo de una mesa tapada con un mantel para que el interesado no los viera. Añadieron globos y esparcieron pétalos de flores por el suelo y encima de la mesa. Había quedado realmente perfecto. Al cabo de poco rato, llegaron Ginny, Remus y Severus con más regalos y más decoración para colgar del techo. Habían comprado algunas tiras con los colores verdes y plateados de Slytherin y otras con los granates y amarillos de Gryffindor. Así nadie discutiría.

Unos minutos más tarde, hicieron su entrada Draco, Neville y Harry. Éstos sólo traían los regalos, pues todos sabían que nunca llegaban pronto a ningún sitio. Eso sí, habían pensado a traer las velas tal y como les había pedido Hermione. Suerte de Neville, porque ni Draco ni Harry se habían acordado, como era habitual. Apagaron las luces de la sala y esperaron pacientemente la llegada del resto.

Dean y Seamus eran los encargados de recoger a Blaise. Nadie le había dicho que sería una cena de cumpleaños, y el chico ya pensaba que todo el mundo se había olvidado del día porque nadie lo había felicitado. Fueron los últimos en llegar. Al entrar en el restaurante, el camarero les guió hacia el reservado del fondo. Estaba todo a oscuras y Dean fue el primero en entrar para encender las luces. En ese momento, una gran multitud de velas se encendieron y todos gritaron al unísono un sonoro ¡Felicidades!. Blaise abrió la boca sorprendido pero no le salió ni una palabra. Finalmente, logró decir un par de frases coherentes.

- ¡Ohh¡ Muchas gracias a todos… Y yo que pensaba que ninguno se acordaba –reconoció con las mejillas sonrosadas-. Me gusta mucho la decoración.

- Venga, ahora a leer las tarjetas y os sentáis dónde haya vuestro nombre –dijo Ron, sentándose ya en la silla.

Todos siguieron su ejemplo. Una vez estuvieron todos sentados la mesa quedó así: Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Seamus, Dean, Draco, Hermione, Neville, Severus, Harry y Remus (1). El azar había querido que la pareja más mimosa del grupo permaneciera junta.

- Vaya, vaya… alguien debe de haber hecho trampas… -insinuó Draco-. Por lo que veo, parejita, no podéis separaros ni un minuto –y todos empezaron a reírse felices.

- Mira… es que mi querido Dean y yo no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro –añadió Seamus mientras daba un pequeño beso a su amado.

- Sí, sí, los hay con suerte… Mírame a mí, al lado de mi hermano –dijo Ginny-. Como si no lo tuviera visto…

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente de total felicidad y sin preocupaciones. Durante unas horas todos habían dejado de lado sus inquietudes y angustias y se lo estaban pasando en grande. Tan sólo Harry y Severus parecían inquietos. Y es que no era para menos. Los dos estaban ansiosos debido a la cita que tenían. Lo que no sabían era que precisamente esa persona a la que tanto deseaban ver estaba sentada a su lado. De vez en cuando, echaban alguna mirada disimuladamente al reloj para cerciorarse de que no llegarían tarde al encuentro.

- Por cierto, Harry… esa sonrisa boba que tienes desde hace varios días… ¿se debe a algo en especial? –preguntó Hermione, interesada en la vida de los demás.

- Ehh… no, no… yo… yo estoy como siempre –respondió el moreno nervioso.

- Sí, ya a mí me vas a contar… ¿Des de cuándo te vistes así para salir con tus amigos? Normalmente llevabas lo primero que encontrabas… y esa camisa es cara… -dijo Ginny sonriendo con maldad al ver que Harry se sonrojaba.

- No… nada… yo sólo… quería verme bien… por… bueno, por la fiesta…

- Sí, eso es verdad –intervino Draco-. Pero tengo que puntualizar una cosa, Ginny. Esa camisa es mía… sólo se la he prestado –añadió el rubio levantando una ceja.

- Ah… ahora lo entiendo. Ya pensaba que Harry tenía buen gusto –y otra vez todos a reírse de él, pero Harry también lo hizo en esta ocasión.

- Bueno y ¿qué me decís de Severus? Esta noche… bueno… ¿esta noche caerá alguien, no, amigo? –dijo Remus guiñándole un ojo.

- No sé por qué lo dices, Remus –respondió Severus tan diplomático como siempre.

- Ya… otro como Harry… -dijo Blaise.

- Sí, sí, Remus tiene razón, Severus –explicó Harry-. La verdad es que esta noche te ves distinto.

- ¿Distinto? Sí, ya… creo que todos habéis bebido ya un poco más… 

- Oh, venga, padrino, sabes que es verdad lo que dicen. ¡Esta noche vas a comerte el mundo! –gritó Draco, quién levantaba la copa en honor del buen gusto adquirido recientemente de su querido padrino y de su querido amigo, y brindó.

- El mundo no sé… pero a algún jovencito, seguro –añadió Remus antes de que todos rompieran a reír a carcajadas por los efectos de las siete botellas de vino que ya habían desaparecido.

Después de la exquisita cena italiana, llegó la hora de abrir los regalos. Blaise fue abriendo uno por uno cada detalle de sus amigos. Hermione y Ron le compraron un microondas para su recién estrenado piso; Ginny, un reloj nuevo, pues se quejaba que no ligaba por culpa de eso; Neville le regaló su perfume favorito, eso sí, el tamaño grande, sabiendo que su amigo se regaba en vez de echarse unas gotas; Remus, una pluma Montblanc, pues al chico le gustaba mucho escribir y quería que lo hiciera en condiciones ; Dean y Seamus, un par de fundas nórdicas para que sus ligues estuvieran calentitos; Severus creó expresamente para él una poción afrodisíaca y un perfume único; Harry, un fin de semana en un balneario para que se relajara y pudiera ligar sin estrés, y Draco, evidentemente, le compró ropa: una camisa y un pantalón novedad de temporada de su diseñador preferido.

Blaise agradeció unas cuantas veces el haber organizado una cena tan fantástica para él y les abrazó en varias ocasiones para demostrarles lo contento que estaba con todo. Sin darse cuenta, ya eran la una de la madrugada y tanto Harry como Severus tenían que irse. El primero, guiñando un ojo a Draco, se despidió alegando que se sentía un poco mareado por todo lo que había bebido y que prefería ir a dormir. Severus dijo que tenía que trabajar por la mañana y se fue sin dar más explicaciones.

Tuvieron el tiempo justo para ir a cambiarse y tomarse la poción, pero tanto Harry como Severus llegaron puntuales a su cita. La una y media. Centro de la pista. Mark y David, otra vez. Bailaron un par de canciones pero el deseo de estar el uno con el otro pudo más y enseguida se sentaron para poder hablar más cómodamente. Hablar y besarse, pues no dejaron de hacerlo desde que se habían encontrado. Para alguien que no los conociera diría que eran la viva imagen de la felicidad, pero si uno ponía atención en sus miradas veía que no todo era tan perfecto. Los dos se sentían mal por tener que verse de esta manera, pero los dos sabían que sólo podía ser así.

- ¿Te preocupa algo, Mark? –dijo el moreno besando sus labios con suavidad.

- No, no, David, tranquilo. Me había distraído un momento –respondió Harry-. Ahora sólo tengo en mente estar contigo y besarte hasta el amanecer –añadió.

- Pues que así sea… -contestó Severus apresando otra vez sus labios y su cuerpo contra el sofá.

Los primeros rayos de sol pillaron a la pareja aún dormida. Harry fue el primero en reaccionar. Se levantó a toda prisa y salió corriendo del hotel. Esta vez no tuvo tiempo de dejar ninguna nota, pero ya no le hacía falta. Ahora podía llamar a David siempre que quisiera quedar con él. Con una sonrisa en los labios se apareció en su apartamento. Severus despertó y vio que Mark ya no estaba. Asimilando que aún estaba en la cama, desnudo, recordó la noche pasada con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Tanto Harry como Severus, ignorantes del verdadero causante de su felicidad, suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Los dos tan lejos, los dos tan cerca.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Para que se entienda mejor, la mesa es redonda como un reloj. Para mí, Ron es como las doce, y siguiendo el sentido horario, es el orden que he puesto. Evidentemente, Harry y Severus se sientan juntos. ¿Acaso me lo hubierais perdonado? Jejeje. 


	5. Y de repente Severus

**CAPÍTULO V – Y de repente... Severus**

Otra semana. Otra dura semana. Pacientes y más pacientes. Muchas horas de trabajo y pocas para dormir. Así había sido la semana de Harry. Por suerte ya le faltaban diez minutos para que terminara su turno y se iría a casa y podría descansar. Pero Harry no contaba con la insistencia de sus amigos. Hacía media hora que estaba en su apartamento cuando sonó el teléfono. Era Hermione.

- Hola, Harry. Ron y yo nos preguntábamos si quieres venir a tomar algo con todos, pero sólo un rato, que estoy destrozada esta semana.

- Vaya, no lo hubiera dicho nunca. ¿Será que usted ha tenido una semana dura junto con algún doctor de ojos verdes? –los dos se rieron.

- Exacto. Por eso, un ratito y a dormir.

- Vale, sí, acepto. Tengo ganas de veros. ¿Dónde quedamos?

- Bueno, han abierto un bar musical en Notting Hill. Habla con Draco, él sabe dónde está. Nos vemos, un beso.

- Hasta ahora, Herm.

"Perfecto. Adiós al viernes delante del sofá viendo la tele y sin hacer nada" –pensó Harry. Pero también le apetecía ver a sus amigos. Esta semana los había necesitado más que nunca. Y no había tenido tiempo para nada.

Draco pasó a recogerlo en su flamante BMW. Llegaron al entrañable barrio de Notting Hill en pocos minutos. La verdad es que el rubio era un as al volante, pero a veces corría demasiado para el gusto de Harry. Entraron en el bar y ahí estaban todos, como siempre. Neville, Dean y Seamus, Ron y Hermione, Remus, Ginny, Blaise, ellos dos y Severus. Severus, mirándole con el semblante triste al sentarse a su lado. Harry se desconcertó un poco y es que ese misterioso hombre que era su amigo hacía algunos días que aparecía demasiado en sus pensamientos.

En un momento de la noche, en que la mitad de los presentes ya se había ido a sus casas, Harry se acercó a Severus que, sentado en la barra, se había alejado un poco del grupo.

- Esta noche estás muy serio –dijo Harry sentándose en el taburete más cercano.

- Siempre estoy serio –le respondió Severus con un ligero tono de amargura en su voz.

- No… Bueno, sí. La risa no es habitual en ti, pero sueles sonreír, aunque no sea a menudo. Hace días que no es así –concretó el chico preocupado.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te fijas tú en eso? –el tono de voz de Severus no podía ser más hiriente.

- Desde que pareces un alma en pena que vaga sola por el mundo.

- ¿Ahora eres poeta, Potter? –había vuelto la voz del profesor odiado en Hogwarts.

- Mira, Severus, creo que no te he dicho nada de malo para que me respondas así. Si quieres estar solo, lo entiendo. Me voy pero luego no vengas a buscarme –contestó Harry dolido.

- No, espera, Harry. Yo… yo… lo siento. Sí, tienes razón. Estoy serio. Y tenso. Y molesto conmigo mismo. Y…

- Ya sabes que no tienes que darme explicaciones si no quieres. Siempre lo hemos hecho así. Nos hemos ayudado sin palabras.

- Gracias, Harry.

Y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo. Fue un abrazo reconfortante, agradable para los dos. Pero rápido. Harry se sintió extraño al notar esa calidez que sólo había sentido en los brazos de David, y Severus se estremeció al recordar un olor familiar en el perfume de Harry. Se soltaron como si quemaran. Harry se levantó sin decir nada y Severus se quedó allí mismo, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

El lunes fue un día de intenso trabajo para Harry. Después de su jornada en el hospital muggle en el que trabajaba junto a Hermione, lo llamaron de San Mungo para una urgencia. Harry normalmente sólo les ayudaba cuando se trataba de algo grave, como esta vez. Una manada de colacuernos húngaros había atacado a cinco magos y éstos se encontraban en estado grave. Así pues, se apareció directamente en el quirófano y se dispuso a operar a un joven que debía ser sólo un poco mayor que él. Por suerte, el chico se recuperaría de la operación y dentro de pocos días podría volver a hacer vida normal.

Después de la intervención, Draco tenía que recogerlo en la puerta de San Mungo. Así habían quedado cuando Harry le había contado que saldría un poco más tarde de lo previsto. Pero Draco era impaciente y no pudo resistirse a entrar directamente, sin pedir permiso a nadie, en el ala de cirugía. Cuando Harry salía corriendo para no llegar más tarde de lo que ya llegaba, un joven medimago le paró.

- Perdone, dr. Potter –dijo el chico.

- Ah, Alex, eres tú. Dime… y te he dicho ya cien veces que me llames Harry –dijo en tono amistoso.

- De acuerdo… Harry. El dr. Smith quería saber si pasarás mañana para ver cómo siguen los pacientes y para evaluar su recuperación –preguntó Alex.

- Sí, sí, dile que vendré por la tarde. Antes no podrá ser.

- Como siempre, estarás muy ocupado hasta entonces –quien había hablado había sido Draco que se había unido a la conversación.

- ¡Draco¿No habíamos quedado fuera? –dijo Harry sorprendido de encontrarlo allí.

- Sí… pero llegas tarde y yo me estaba muriendo de frío. ¿No nos vas a presentar? –contestó Draco prestando atención al chico por primera vez de arriba abajo quedándose maravillado y casi con la boca abierta.

- Ehh… sí, sí… claro. Draco, éste es Alex, hace poco que trabaja aquí, es ayudante del dr. Smith. Bueno, Alex, éste impertinente rubio es Draco, un buen amigo.

- Encantado –dijo el rubio y un ligero rubor alcanzó sus mejillas al contemplar más de cerca a Alex.

- Igualmente, espero volver a verte algún día –dijo Alex con un cierto aire pícaro en su voz.

- Per… perfecto. ¿Vamos, Harry? –dijo Draco nervioso.

- Claro. Hasta mañana, Alex.

- Nos vemos, Harry. Hasta pronto, Draco, espero –finalizó Alex guiñándole un ojo al rubio.

- Sí… eso. Ya nos veremos –le contestó Draco ruborizado sin dejar de mirar al chico, hecho que a Harry no pasó desapercibido.

Y es que no era para menos. Alex era un chico muy apuesto. Moreno, con los ojos oscuros, el pelo cortito con un poco de cresta, alto como Draco, pero, a diferencia del rubio, totalmente bronceado. Eso, probablemente, se debía a su procedencia. Alex era español, concretamente de Asturias, en el norte de España. Tenía 23 años, como ellos, y hacía poco que había logrado la plaza de ayudante en San Mungo mientras terminaba sus prácticas. Y ante tal belleza, Draco no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse embelesado. Cuando llegaron al coche, el rubio aún seguía en un estado de nerviosismo que Harry no le había conocido hasta entonces.

- Draco… ¿se puede saber qué te ocurre?

- ¿A mi¿Qué me iba a ocurrir? Nada… -respondió con un susurro, pues debido a sus nervios apenas le salían las palabras.

- Ya… nada. ¿Y si no te ocurre 'nada', a qué se debe ese tono de voz nervioso, esa timidez repentina, ese sudor que empaña levemente tu rostro, esas mejillas sonrosadas…¿Quieres que continúe?

- De acuerdo… vale… yo… no sé… Alex… -empezó Draco, rojo como un tomate.

- Jajajajaja –Harry no podía parar de reírse-. Pensé que nunca viviría para ver a mi amigo enrojecer de vergüenza. ¡Por Merlín! Draco Malfoy totalmente ruborizado ante un chico. ¡Esto no se paga ni con todos los galeones del mundo!

- Muy gracioso, Harry, muy gracioso. Pero yo no le encuentro la gracia por ningún sitio… -contestó el rubio poniendo morritos y haciendo un puchero.

- Vamos, Draco. Tienes que reconocer que te ha gustado el chico… -dijo Harry con una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Mmm… pues sí. Es muy guapo. ¡Oh, Harry¡ Podrías traerlo a alguna cena con todos… pobre, debe estar solo, no debe conocer a mucha gente…

- Vaya, ya decía yo… ya ha salido el Malfoy interesado. Pero tienes razón, Alex me decía el otro día que nunca sale porque no tiene amigos aquí. De acuerdo, hecho, la próxima vez le invitaré a unirse a una cena de las nuestras.

- Gracias, Harry –dijo el rubio abrazándole tan fuerte que Harry casi no podía ni respirar.

- Vale, vale… de nada, pero no me aprietes tanto –y los dos empezaron a reírse y se marcharon.

El miércoles Harry ya estaba tan agobiado por el trabajo que tenía ganas de poder distraerse un poco. Y pensó que la única distracción que le apetecía en ese momento era ver a David. Cuando llegó a su casa y estaba desvistiéndose para tomar un baño y relajarse, sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Mark? Hola, soy David.

- Ah, hola, David…

- ¿Qué te parece si esta noche vamos al cine y salimos a cenar? –preguntó el rubio.

- Perfecto. ¿A las siete en la puerta del cine? –dijo Harry pensando en todo lo que le quedaba por hacer para volver a ser Mark.

- De acuerdo, reserva entradas tú, yo no podré por el trabajo… ya sabes…

- Muy bien. ¿Alguna película en especial? –preguntó el chico.

- No, tú mismo. Venga, hasta luego, un beso –dijo David despidiéndose.

- Hasta luego, David.

Hacía dos meses des de la noche en que Mark conoció a David. Dos meses que para Harry habían sido un paréntesis de felicidad. El rubio lograba que Harry sonriera a todas horas. Se le veía feliz, como no lo había sido antes.

19.00. Cine Paradise. Miró hacia el edificio que ubicaba el cine. Ahí estaba. David saludándolo de lejos con la mano. Harry contempló con perspectiva. Esa tarde estaba irresistible. Llevaba unos vaqueros y un polo negro, que le hacían lucir un aspecto más juvenil. Se acercó hasta que quedaron a poca distancia. Severus cogió a Mark de la nuca y lo besó. Empezó siendo un beso tímido para convertirse en un beso cargado de pasión.

- Será mejor que entremos si queremos ver la película –dijo David riéndose porque Harry apenas lo soltaba.

La película era una de esas comedias románticas que empiezan bien, se enredan y se complican, pero que, finalmente, terminan bien. A ellos les gustó. La pareja protagonista tenía que superar un sinfín de adversidades para estar juntos, pero finalmente lo conseguían. Además, de por medio había mentiras y eso hizo que los dos reflexionasen sobre su situación, evidentemente sin comentar nada al otro.

Severus se sentía culpable después de ver la película. Mark parecía experimentar una sensación de tristeza que a él no le pasó desapercibida. Tenía la mirada perdida cuando salieron de la sala.

- ¿No te ha gustado la película? –preguntó Severus al ver al chico en ese estado.

- Ehh… sí, sí… me ha encantado. Sólo que es un poco triste… -respondió Harry medio ausente aún.

- Bueno, pero al final todo se soluciona…

- Sí… claro… -dijo Harry suspirando.

- Venga, vayamos ya al restaurante. ¡Tenemos mesa en diez minutos! –contestó Severus agarrándolo de la mano para correr.

Durante la cena hablaron de muchas cosas: sobre sus aficiones, gustos, vida pasada, trabajo… Pero los dos mintieron. No contaron la realidad. Su realidad. Harry le explicó que era huérfano y que nunca había sabido quiénes eran sus padres ya que creció en un orfanato hasta los 18. Luego entró a la universidad y recién se había licenciado en historia. Severus, por su parte, confesó que tampoco tenía hermanos y que vivía con su madre, ya que su padre había muerto hacía pocos años. Le contó que era químico y que trabajaba en una empresa farmacéutica.

Ésas eran las vidas de Mark y David. Las de Harry y Severus no tenían nada que ver con las mentiras.

Y por fin llegó el sábado. Otro día que Harry quería pasar tranquilamente sentado en el sofá. Pero no pudo. Draco era demasiado persuasivo cuando se lo proponía. Además, el rubio estaba ansioso por saber algo más de Alex, puesto que le había encargado a Harry que descubriera aspectos de la vida del joven médico que tanto le interesaba. Así pues, Harry se arregló bien y salió a tomar una copa con sus amigos.

- Anda, cuéntame –dijo Draco agarrándolo de un brazo cuando vio que Harry se sentaba a su lado.

- Draco… te veo impaciente –le respondió Harry con una risa un tanto maléfica para el gusto del pobre rubio-. Pensé que un Malfoy siempre tenía las situaciones bajo control…

- Eso es lo que yo creía… pero esta vez… ¡Merlín, Harry…! Tengo tantas ganas de verlo… Sí, creo que tienes razón… soy un Malfoy indigno –dijo riéndose.

- A ver… déjame recordar… Bueno, vive solo –puntualizó Harry-, en un pisito cerca de San Mungo, es un poppie que, como tal, adora el brit pop y siempre lleva camisetas de grupos musicales de este tipo…

- Un momento… ¿un poppie? Y ¿el brit qué? –Draco estaba alucinando.

- Brit pop… Una corriente cultural que surgió a mediados de los 90… Vale, demasiado muggle para que lo entiendas… -añadió el moreno viendo la cara de Draco-. Creo que será mejor que te lo cuente Alex en otro momento –terminó riéndose el moreno.

- ¿Y qué más¿Sólo has descubierto esto?

- Impaciente… A ver, también le encanta el fútbol, sobre todo el Deportivo de la Coruña, un equipo español, y el Newcastle inglés.

- ¿Fútbol¿Cómo puede ser que a un mago le gusten tanto las cosas muggles?

- Creo, querido rubio, que tendrás que hacer unos cuantos sacrificios si tienes interés en Alex…

- Bueno, si es necesario los haré –dijo Draco con determinación.

- Vaya… eso sí me sorprende de ti. Antes eras más estricto con los gustos de tus ligues…

- Pues ahora he cambiado. Y no es mi ligue, es Alex.

- Ya… vaya, Draco, estoy más que sorprendido. Ah, por cierto, lo olvidaba… detesta el quidditch –susurró Harry al oído de su amigo.

- ¿Queeeeeeé? Dime que te lo estás inventando…

- No, no, me lo confesó. Dijo que prefiere el fútbol, es más interesante.

- ¿Más interesante¡Por Merlín¿dónde me he metido? –y empezaron a reírse.

- Creo que me divertiré mucho viendo al nuevo Draco Malfoy…

- Eh… ni una palabra a nadie –añadió el rubio.

Cuando Draco dejó de acosarlo, vio que la mitad de sus amigos ya se habían marchado. Tan solo quedaban Neville y Blaise, alardeando de sus conquistas y compitiendo para ver quién era el mejor con sus aventuras, Hermione y Ron, que estaban en el centro de la pista bailando muy agarrados, y Severus, solo, sentado en la barra, como era su costumbre últimamente.

Un impulso de sentarse a su lado y poder estar un rato a solas con él hizo que Harry se acercara hacia donde estaba su exprofesor. Estuvieron un buen rato bebiendo y hablando sobre muchos temas, aunque los dos estaban ausentes la mayor parte del tiempo. Severus se sentía extraño cuando estaba con Harry, cosa que no le había pasado antes, y el chico se ponía nervioso cuando tenía al mayor cerca. Finalmente, cuando la discoteca ya cerraba sus puertas, salieron a la calle y Severus se ofreció a acompañarle hasta su apartamento con el coche.

- Anda, sube. Sólo una última copa –dijo Harry antes de bajar del coche.

- Bueno, vale, pero sólo porque sé que no es ninguna insinuación –respondió Severus riéndose.

- Muy gracioso… -le contestó Harry mientras lo empujaba dentro del ascensor a carcajadas.

Una vez arriba, se sentaron en el sofá y continuaron hablando. Estaban muy cómodos el uno con el otro. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese parado sólo para que ellos dos tuvieran la oportunidad de pasar más rato juntos.

- ¿Coñac? –preguntó Harry aunque conocía de sobras la respuesta.

- Claro, ya lo sabes. Como siempre.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy me lo he pasado muy bien. Ha sido una buena noche. Y ahora la termino bebiendo con uno de mis mejores amigos. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

- Vaya, se te nota que eres feliz. ¿Será debido a tus amigos o a alguien más? –Harry enrojeció. Le costaba hablar de otras personas con Severus. No sabía por qué. Con Draco no tenía ese problema.

- Bueno, sí… hay alguien, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones. Todavía es pronto. Y no sé… quiero estar seguro antes –dijo Harry mirando a Severus directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Cuánto hace que estáis juntos? –preguntó el mayor con gran interés.

- Pues, un par de meses… Sí, dos meses más o menos.

- ¿Estás a gusto con él? –continuó Severus con su interrogatorio.

- ¡Oh, sí! Él es fantástico. Muy atento. Creo que le intereso lo suficiente como para que haya algo más serio.

- Me alegro, Harry –dijo Severus, pero su tono de voz tenía un tono ligeramente triste.

- ¿Y tú? Hay alguien¿verdad? Draco me dijo…

- Sí, hay un chico. También parece que va en serio. La verdad es que es adorable. Debe tener tu edad más o menos…

- Vaya, te lo has buscado jovencito… -contestó Harry guiñándole un ojo.

- Sí, pero no es tan perfecto como tú –Severus se sorprendió a si mismo al decir estas palabras.

- Ehhh… yo…

- Oh, no, por favor, no te lo tomes a mal. Sabes que te aprecio mucho –intentó arreglarlo Severus pero estaba bastante nervioso y culpabilizó a la bebida.

- Sí, pero… -empezó Harry.

- Nada de peros. Olvídalo –dijo Severus tajante.

- De acuerdo, olvidado. ¿Sabes? Creo que tu chico tiene mucha suerte –ahora habían enrojecido los dos-. Perdona, creo que ya he bebido demasiado por hoy… -dijo Harry alejándose un poco de Severus.

- Sí, yo también. Bueno, Harry, me… me voy a casa.

- Vale… como quieras. Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

- No, tranquilo, no hace falta –dijo Severus volteando para hablar con Harry.

Y al hacerlo, vio al ser más maravilloso del mundo. Harry estaba guapísimo. Las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, los labios entreabiertos, los ojos brillando de deseo o ¿sería todo el alcohol que había tomado? Harry también se había quedado quieto delante de Severus. Lentamente, los dos acercaron sus caras hasta casi rozarse.

Entonces, Severus acercó sus labios a los del muchacho y cerró los ojos. Harry no se movió. Correspondió a ese beso tierno lleno de amor. ¿Amor? Los dos se separaron de golpe al notar como el beso se había profundizado. Severus desapareció por la puerta tan rápido que Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

**POV Harry**

_¿Por qué¿Por qué todo se tiene que complicar? Yo… yo estoy bien con David. Le quiero. Lo paso bien con él. Nos entendemos. Tenemos aficiones parecidas y podemos pasar buenos ratos juntos. En la cama… ¡Merlín! Es perfecto. Es guapo y me demuestra que me quiere constantemente. Como con el ramo que me mandó ayer. ¿Por qué¿Por qué Severus¿Por qué tuvimos que besarnos? Porque sé que yo también tuve la culpa en el beso. Pero…yo… yo… David... _

¿Cómo dejé que ocurriera? Bebimos demasiado. Sí, eso, seguramente fue ése el motivo. Esa es la razón, el alcohol. Porque Severus no me quiere. Ni tan siquiera le gusto. ¿A qué viene ahora esa tristeza repentina? Si a mí tampoco me gusta. Es demasiado mayor. "Tiene seguramente la misma edad que David" -dijo un vocecilla en su interior-. Da igual eso de la edad… pero no me gusta. No. Tengo que olvidar ese beso. No ha significado nada. Nada de nada.

¿Y, entonces, por qué le doy tantas vueltas? No fue nada, pero fue tan… tan… ¿perfecto? No¡Merlín¿Cómo puedo pensar eso? No fue perfecto, fue… fue… especial. No, no, esto no va bien. A mi no me gusta Severus. No tiene nada que me guste. Bueno, a ver, sí, tiene un buen cuerpo… y sus ojos… ¡oh, por favor! Deja de pensar en él. A ver, a ti te gusta David, D-A-V-I-D, no Severus.

Eso. David, con su melena rubia, sus fascinantes ojos profundos y negros… ¡No¡No¡No¡¡¡David los tiene azules¡Basta, basta! Ese beso sólo fue un beso entre amigos borrachos. Y punto –se dijo, intentando autoconvencerse sin éxito-. ¡Severus, no! No podré ni volver a mirarlo a la cara… Somos amigos. Eso. Sólo amigos. Buenos amigos. Y entre nosotros no ha habido, no hay y no habrá nunca nada más que amistad. "Ya es mala suerte…" -añadió la vocecita otra vez-. No, no, nada de mala suerte. Es lo que tiene que ser. Yo no lo amo… no lo amo… ¡Dios¿Por qué me torturo de esta manera? Sí, amo a Severus… Yo… yo… creo que estoy enamorado de… Severus Snape…

**POV Severus**

_¿Por qué¿Por qué lo tuve que besar¿Acaso no puedo controlarme¡Tengo pareja, por Dios¡Y Harry también! No pensé en eso, no, cuando lo besaba. Y encima fue un beso… un beso… delicioso. ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Yo… yo… a mí me gusta Mark. Sí, me gusta. Y mucho. Lo pasamos bien juntos. Tenemos una bonita relación. Sí, muy bonita. Tan bonita y perfecta que a la mínima me beso con Harry. Mi amigo Harry. Si porque eso lo complica aún más… Somos amigos y nos vemos constantemente. Tenemos que vernos a menudo¿cómo lo miraré a la cara¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo? _

Pero es que Harry… en ese momento… estaba tan… tan… ¿guapo? No, Harry no es guapo. Bueno, sí lo es… y mucho, pero no me gusta. Bueno, quizá un poco. ¡No, no, no! Me gusta Mark. Sí, me gusta Mark porque podemos hablar de todo… tenemos las mismas aficiones… "Sí, igual que con Harry" -dijo su vocecilla interior-. Pero con Harry es… distinto. Ese sentimiento que despierta en mi de protección… de quererlo tener entre mis brazos… No, no, no. Esto no va bien. Harry es mi amigo. Sólo mi amigo. "Lástima" -contestó la voz-. No¿pero cómo puedo pensar esto siquiera? Tengo que ver a Mark. Verlo y decirle que le quiero, sólo a él. Que Harry no es nadie.

Y, si no es nadie… ¿por qué me preocupa tanto saber cómo está ahora¿Por qué el otro día me moría de ganas de estar con él, de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de hacerle el amor…¡Un momento¿Hacerle el amor? Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Quizá la bebida llevaba algo raro… Yo no amo a Harry. No, no lo amo. Ahora… sí, ahora creo que está mejor. Yo amo a Mark. Sí, eso… Pero¿si no amo a Harry por qué todo a parte de él me parece insignificante¿Por qué todo esto es tan complicado?

Además… él nunca me corresponderá. Soy su exodiado profesor de pociones. El murciélago grasiento. El bastardo al que odió tantos años en la escuela y que ahora… lo… lo ama. No, no, no… no lo amo. No lo amo. ¿Pero qué digo? Sí, le amo. Le amo demasiado. Lo adoro. Lo amo más que a mi propia vida. Daría lo que fuera para estar con él. Pero no puede ser, él no se fijaría nunca en mí –se dijo mientras un par de lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos.

Otra vez. Otra vez allí en el sofá. Draco encontró a Harry de la misma manera que unos meses atrás. Otra vez con ojeras, despeinado, en pijama y con su taza de café. Otra vez llorando. Y otra vez se sentó a su lado para calmarlo, ayudarlo, reconfortarlo, escucharlo, animarlo… era su amigo y sufría al verlo de esa manera.

Harry se dejó abrazar. Lloró y lloró en los brazos de Draco. Lloró como nunca había hecho. En su pecho, rodeado por los brazos de su amigo. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas. Con los ojos enrojecidos, miró a Draco, quien tenía una mirada llena de ternura pero también de preocupación por haberlo encontrado en ese estado.

- Harry –logró decir el rubio abrazándolo otra vez-. ¿Qué ocurre? Dime…

- Estoy enamorado de Severus –esta vez no había lágrimas en sus ojos, sino convicción.

- ¿De… Severus¿Cómo…¿Y él…? –a el rubio no le salían las palabras, no se esperaba esa respuesta y menos que su amigo se lo confesara con tanta seguridad.

- Sí, de Severus. ¿Cómo? Ni yo mismo lo sé. Sólo sé que lo amo, que tengo ganas de que me abrace y me bese. Cuando lo veo… ¡Merlín, Draco… nunca pensé que me sentiría así¿Y él? Pues… supongo que arrepintiéndose del beso…

- ¿Beso¿Cuándo? –preguntó Draco que no salía de su asombro.

- Ayer. Nos fuimos de la discoteca cuando cerraban. Me acompañó hasta aquí. Yo le invité y subimos a tomar una copa y cuando ya se iba… nos… besamos –confesó Harry recordando tan preciado momento.

- Un beso… -empezó a decir Draco.

- Sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando, que no hay para tanto. Pero no fue sólo un beso. Había más en aquél beso. Al notarlo, nos separamos y él se fue y yo…

- ¿Harry, des de cuándo sientes eso? –preguntó el rubio.

- No lo sé… Hacía días que notaba que no lo miraba de la misma forma. Pero pensé que era normal. No sé… yo estoy con David pero…

- Pero a David no lo amas lo suficiente…

- No, creo que no. David me gusta mucho, le quiero, pero… no quiero perder una oportunidad con Severus, si puedo tenerla, claro…

- ¿Has hablado con él?

- ¿Con Severus? No… no sabría ni cómo mirarle a la cara. ¡Por Merlín, Draco! Somos amigos… Y yo no puedo cambiar lo que siento y ahora tendré que conformarme con su indiferencia… Él está con un chico y están bien juntos, me lo dijo ayer…

- Si tan bien estuvieran… no te habría besado…

- No, Draco… seguro que fue por todo lo que los dos habíamos bebido…

- ¿Estás seguro que no hubo algo más?

- Oh… yo… no lo sé… a mi me gustaría que fuera así, pero no creo. Se le notaba tan ilusionado con esta relación… Pero… -a Harry casi no le salían las palabras pues estaba a punto de volver a llorar.

- ¿Pero…? –dijo Draco para que Harry continuara y no volviera a encerrarse en sí mismo.

- No sé, me besó y… ¡Oh! También me dijo otra cosa, ahora me acuerdo. Me contaba que el chico era más o menos de mi edad y lo le dije en broma que había elegido a uno de jovencito y me respondió "pero no es tan perfecto como tú". ¿Crees, acaso…?

- No lo sé, Harry. Pero conociendo como conozco a Severus… dudo que dijera esas palabras sin más. ¿Qué hizo luego? –preguntó el rubio para ver si podía ayudar a su amigo.

- Bueno… yo me sonrojé y el vio que me incomodaba y me dijo que no me lo tomara mal, que lo había dicho porque me apreciaba mucho. Aprecio, Draco. No dijo ni amor, ni que me quería, ni nada… Sólo aprecio –dijo Harry visiblemente triste.

- Bueno… algo es algo. Sigo pensando que todo esto no lo dijo ni por el coñac ni por ninguna influencia alcohólica. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, pero te ayudaré en lo que pueda con esto. Voy a descubrir qué siente mi padrino por ti… sea lo que sea –añadió Draco.

- Gracias, Draco… Te quiero tanto… -y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo.


	6. Y ahora Draco

**CAPÍTULO VI – Y ahora... Draco**

Severus se encontraba otra vez en su refugio escocés. El sonido del mar le devolvía la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba. El viento, suave, le rozaba la cara y hacía ondear sus cabellos, y le regalaba una suave brisa que calmaba su alma.

De lejos, unos ojos color miel lo observaban. Estaba preocupado por su amigo. Sabía que esa relación que mantenía con Mark lo atormentaba. Pero no hubiera sospechado que lo hiciera hasta tal punto de ir cada semana al castillo para reflexionar. Fue hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Ahora el viento también lo calmaba a él.

- Sev… ¿Por qué no me cuentas? Hace días que no duermes… Sí, no me contradigas, te conozco muy bien –dijo Remus ante la cara de sorpresa del moreno-. Sé que hay algo que te preocupa, y mucho, para venir aquí tan a menudo. Y esto no es normal. Anda… dime, sabes que te sentirás mejor…

- Mark –respondió el moreno sin dejar de mirar al horizonte.

- ¿Qué ocurre con el chico? Estabais bien según me habías dicho –se extrañó Remus.

- Sí, lo estamos. O lo estábamos. La otra noche… no sé, no podía concentrarme con él… sólo… tan sólo… ¡Merlín¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí? –exclamó Severus enfadado.

- Sev¿qué pasa? –Remus no sabía qué decirle. Hacía pocos días le había contado que se estaba enamorando de ese chico.

- No lo amo –confesó Severus mirando a su amigo fijamente.

- ¿Qué no lo amas? Pero… tu mismo dijiste que con él era…

- Sí, ya lo sé. Dije que esta vez era distinto. Pero me he dado cuenta de que no es lo suficiente especial –puntualizó el moreno.

- ¿Y se lo has dicho?

- Aún no.

- Pues tienes que hacerlo antes de que le hagas más daño –le aconsejó el licántropo.

- Ya lo haré. Pero…

- ¿Pero¿No es todo, verdad¿Acaso hay alguien más? –preguntó el castaño.

- Veo que me conoces bien… Sí, hay alguien más –dijo Severus suspirando.

- Merlín, Sev… pensé que por fin habías encontrado a alguien especial…

- Y éste lo es… Muy especial. Sólo que es complicado. Él… -otro suspiro.

- ¿Tiene pareja¿No te corresponde?

- Las dos cosas, Remus. Yo no pensaba enamorarme así de él y ahora…

- Comprendo…

- No, no creo que lo comprendas. Pero ya lo entenderás en su momento –dijo Severus mientras cogía la mano de su amigo.

- ¿Lo conozco?

- …No, no… no le conoces Remus –respondió Severus al cabo de unos segundos de duda-. Ya te contaré. Ahora sólo quiero contemplar este bello paisaje contigo. Gracias, amigo por estar conmigo –dijo Severus mientras Remus le pasaba un brazo por encima de su hombro.

Durante la siguiente semana Harry tuvo que desplazarse a San Mungo con frecuencia. Llegaba allí por la tarde, después de su jornada en el hospital muggle y permanecía ahí hasta las ocho o las nueve de la noche. Pasaba revisión a los pacientes afectados por el colacuerno y les prescribía las nuevas medicinas y cuidados. Pero a parte de cumplir con su trabajo, también aprovechó para hablar algunos ratos más con Alex. Si no lo hubiera hecho, Draco le hubiese matado.

- ¿Tienes plan para este fin de semana? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

- Pues… la verdad es que no. Pensaba ir al cine, o algo así –dijo Alex levantando los hombros y torciendo un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué te parecería venir a cenar conmigo y mis amigos? A Draco ya le conoces…

- Mmmm… no sé, no quiero molestar… -respondió Alex tímidamente.

- No digas tonterías, Alex. Además, a los otros los tengo muy vistos, ya era hora que hubiera alguna cara nueva –contestó Harry riéndose.

- Entonces, de acuerdo. Tengo ganas de conocer a tus amigos y de volver a ver a Draco… -dijo el chico con la mirada ausente, recordando.

- Ya verás como te llevas muy bien con ellos… -añadió Harry.

- ¿Y, a qué hora habéis quedado?

- Bueno, solemos quedar a las nueve o un poco más tarde para cenar y después siempre salimos. Si a las nueve estás a punto ya estará bien –le contó Harry.

- Ehhh… Harry¿alguien pasará a recogerme? Como no tengo coche…

- Sí… sí… ya pasaremos con Draco, es que tengo el mío en el taller –dijo Harry inventando una excusa creíble para que el rubio lo pudiera acompañar al finalizar la velada.

- Ah, pues muy bien. La verdad es que los dos hacéis buena pareja…

- ¿Pareja¡Oh! Jajajaja – comenzó Harry riéndose por lo que había insinuado Alex-. No, no, no somos nada. Bueno, amigos y ya está. Yo tengo otra relación y él…pues está soltero –explicó Harry rápidamente.

- Mmm… está bien. Bueno, me voy que el dr. Smith debe ya preguntar por mí. Hasta mañana y gracias de nuevo.

- Hasta mañana, Alex –concluyó Harry quien deseaba ya contarle al rubio la conversación.

El sábado por la tarde, Harry fue hasta el piso de Draco para arreglarse y salir desde allí, con el coche del rubio, tal y como habían quedado con Alex. Pero con lo que no contaba Harry es que su amigo parecía un león enjaulado, pues Draco no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación desechando la ropa y volviendo a remover dentro de su armario.

- Draco… ¡Para ya de dar vueltas, que me estás mareando! –soltó de una vez, pues Harry ya no aguantaba más.

- Ehhh… no puedo, Harry –dijo el rubio.

- ¿Nervioso?

- No… yo… yo… no estoy… nervioso. Bueno, un poco quizá…

- Draco, es sólo una cena…

- No, no, no, Harry. No es sólo una cena. Es 'la cena con Alex'.

- Perdone, sr. Malfoy, no me acordaba… Suerte que usted me lo ha recordado unas mil veces la última hora –respondió Harry riéndose de la actitud de su amigo.

- Vale… estoy impaciente por verlo, lo sé –reconoció Draco.

- ¿Sabes? Ayer cuando lo invité me comentó que tú y yo hacíamos una buena pareja…

- Supongo que rápidamente lo desmentiste…

- ¿Desmentir el qué?

- ¡Por Merlín, Harry! Si te dijo eso es porque cree que salimos o tenemos algo y tú… tú no le dijiste nada… y ahora… -gritaba Draco levantando las manos y con semblante derrotado.

- Jajajajajaja –Harry no podía parar de reír.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Draco… claro que se lo dije. Ya le dejé bien claro que estás sol-te-ro. Además, Alex me dijo que tenía ganas de verte y que le pareciste un chico interesante –añadió Harry y vio como su amigo se ruborizaba.

- ¿Eso te dijo¿Lo entendiste bien¿Y no me lo has dicho hasta ahora? –otra vez volvió a gritar.

- Porque sabía que te pondrías más nervioso… y veo que tengo razón –le respondió el moreno.

- Vale… vale… ya me calmo…

- Anda, rubio, vamos a por él. Y deja de mirarte en el espejo, estás fantástico, y lo sabes…

- ¿Y si me pongo la camisa…?

- ¡Draco Malfoy, sal ahora mismo de la habitación! –le interrumpió Harry desesperado-. Si no sales ya, llegaremos tarde y no querrás que Alex coja un resfriado¿verdad? –le chantajeó el moreno.

- Oh, no, no, vamos, date prisa Harry –dijo Draco empezando a reírse.

Si la primera vez que vio a Alex le pareció extraordinario, cuando lo vio parado en la acera, esperándolos, casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. De acuerdo, la bata blanca de medimago le quedaba que ni hecha para él, pero verlo con unos vaqueros medio gastados y una camiseta negra era mucho más impactante. Y su pelo, sus ojos, su sonrisa… Definitivamente, Draco Malfoy se estaba enamorando por primera vez en su vida.

- Buenas noches, Alex. Perdona por el retraso, ha sido culpa mía –explicó Harry inventándoselo. Pero claro, no le podía decir que el rubio estaba tan nervioso que casi no conseguía ni arrancar el coche.

- Oh, no os preocupéis, son sólo cinco minutos… -dijo Alex mientras subía al coche-. ¡Hola, Draco!

- Ho… hola, Alex –respondió el rubio haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no sonrojarse pero fue en vano y a Alex no le pasó desapercibido.

- ¿Dónde iremos a cenar? –preguntó el chico.

- Oh… pues… ¿dónde vamos, Draco? –dijo Harry para que Alex hablara con su amigo.

- Ehh… Her… Hermione creo que me dijo que había reservado en el italiano ese del… del cumpleaños de Blaise –consiguió decir Draco.

- Ah, perfecto. Ya verás, Alex, te gustará mucho. Y te lo vas a pasar muy bien esta noche –dijo Harry.

- Eso espero… -respondió Alex mientras miraba fijamente a Draco que lo observaba a través del retrovisor.

Llegaron al restaurante y empezaron las presentaciones. El chico parecía llevarse muy bien con todos, seguramente debido a su carácter extrovertido, pero como no les conocía muy bien, optó por sentarse entre Harry y Draco. Al cabo de pocos minutos, sin embargo, Alex estaba tan integrado en el grupo como si siempre hubiera formado parte de él. Hablaba con todos y respondía amablemente y con paciencia a los interrogatorios de Neville y Blaise, que eran los más cotillas del grupo.

- ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo, Alex? –preguntó primero Neville.

- Pues muy bien, me gusta mucho y estoy aprendiendo cada día, es muy interesante –respondió el chico.

- ¿Y… con tanto trabajo, ya tienes tiempo para salir? –esta vez fue Blaise quien le interrogó.

- La verdad es que no mucho… Entre las prácticas, las guardias, las urgencias y terminar de estudiar… llego a casa sin ganas de hacer nada, sólo poder tumbarme en mi cama.

- ¿Solo?

- Bueno, de momento es así… -contestó Alex mirando de reojo a Draco.

- ¿Y no tienes ningún ligue por ahí¿Ningún enfermero o médico?

- No, no… Supongo que ya llegará.

- ¿En qué te fijas primero de un chico? –otra vez Neville interesándose.

- Pues en sus ojos. Adoro los ojos misteriosos y con un color especial, único y poco común –dijo Alex convencido.

- Vaya… estás en el sitio ideal –empezó Blaise-. Has tenido suerte. Aquí tenemos a Harry con sus preciosos ojos verdes inconfundibles e impactantes, a Ron, con su azul cielo hipnotizante, a Remus, con su perfecto color miel, a Neville, con su combinación única de verde y marrón, luego a Ginny y a Hermione que, aunque no te hayas fijado tienen unos ojos que atraen a todos los chicos, a Severus, con sus profundos ojos negros, y finalmente a Draco, con sus inquietantes ojos grises fríos como el acero pero que pueden derretirte si los miras unos segundos –finalizó.

- Sí, sí, la verdad es que nuca había visto un color de ojos como el de Draco… Deben ser únicos –añadió Alex mirando al rubio directamente a los ojos.

- Es que nuestro querido Draco es muy especial… -puntualizó Blaise.

- Sí, yo pienso lo mismo –dijo Alex y Draco enrojeció y bajó la vista hacia la mesa.

La cena transcurrió sin más. Bueno, no para el rubio, que apenas habló y se dedicó a escuchar las harmoniosas palabras que salían de la boca del chico que se había sentado a su lado. Alex era perfecto. No encontraba ningún defecto en él. Le parecía atractivo, inteligente, con un carácter agradable y tenían varias aficiones en común, entre las cuales no estaban ni el quidditch ni el fútbol, recordó. Pero no le importaba.

Una vez en la discoteca, Draco decidió tomar algo de alcohol para ver si así se libraba del nerviosismo de una buena vez. Parecía que tenía mariposas revoloteando dentro de su estómago, motivo por el cual apenas había cenado. Alex lo acompañó hasta la barra.

- Un alexander (1), por favor. ¿Qué quieres tú, Alex? –preguntó Draco.

- Lo mismo que tú, no lo he probado nunca, pero me gusta el nombre…

- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? –le interrogó el rubio mientras se sentaban en unos sofás más tranquilos.

- Sí, muchísimo. Pensé que no encajaría… Yo, la verdad es que estaba un poquito nervioso por la cena, porque todos sois amigos des de hace tiempo… pero ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba –dijo Alex sonriendo y a Draco se le aceleró el corazón.

- S… Sí… son todos fantásticos –consiguió decir.

- Sí, especialmente tú –y se levantó para ir hacia el centro de la pista dejando a un Draco con la bebida en la mano, la boca abierta y sin capacidad para reaccionar. Aquél chico conseguía lo que no había hecho nadie antes: dejar a Draco sin palabras.

A la hora de irse a casa, Draco dejó primero a Harry pues su apartamento quedaba más cerca de la discoteca y además quería estar un rato a solas con Alex. Cuando aparcó delante de la casa del chico, hablaron aún un rato más.

- ¿Así que no tienes pareja? –dijo Alex directo.

- N… no… no tengo –respondió Draco casi tartamudeando.

- ¿Cómo un chico tan guapo e interesante como tú no ha encontrado a alguien? –preguntó Alex mirándole fijamente cosa que a Draco le ponía más nervioso.

- Bueno… su… supongo que… no ha aparecido… aún. O quizá sí, pe… pero no me he dado cuenta. ¿Y tú?

- Yo estoy buscando a mi príncipe azul –le dijo Alex con seguridad.

- ¿Y cómo tiene que ser ese príncipe? –Draco se había armado de valor para preguntar eso, pero por dentro estaba casi temblando.

- Como tú –respondió el chico con decisión para después acercarse y darle un beso fugaz en los labios al rubio. Cuando éste reaccionó, Alex ya estaba en la puerta del bloque de pisos.

Domingo. Diez de la mañana. Draco apenas había dormido en toda la noche. El día anterior estaba nervioso por la cena. Podía comprenderlo. Lo que no lograba entender ni asimilar era el motivo de por qué seguía estando nervioso en ese momento.

Sólo daba vueltas en la cama y la verdad es que las horas de sueño que había tenido no lo habían ayudado mucho: se había pasado la noche soñando con cierto chico llamado Alex mientras estaban en actitud cariñosa, o mejor dicho, revueltos en la cama haciendo… sí, haciendo el amor. Porque Draco sabía que con Alex no sería sólo sexo. No. Con él sería distinto. Y esto era lo que hacía que siguiera nervioso.

Así pues, viendo que no conseguiría dormir ni un minuto más, decidió vestirse y aparecerse en el apartamento de Harry para poner al moreno al tanto de todas sus nuevas sensaciones y contarle cómo terminó la noche.

- ¡Harry¿Harry…?

- Ah, Draco, buenos días –dijo el moreno que en ese instante salía de la ducha sólo con una toalla en su cintura.

- Oh… ¿no estoy interrumpiendo nada, verdad? –preguntó el rubio.

- No, no, qué va… He pasado la noche solo, tranquilo. ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita tan temprano y un domingo? –quiso saber Harry.

- Bueno…

- ¿Aún estás nervioso? Draco, no te reconozco…

- No… sí… no lo sé, Harry. Todo esto es tan… tan nuevo para mí.

- ¿Cómo te fue con él?

- Bien, bien… no qué digo… Fantástico. Es simplemente perfecto, Harry. Y lo mejor de todo es que me besó. Me besó, Harry. Me b-e-s-ó –gritaba Draco casi saltando de la emoción.

- ¿De verdad? Por Merlín, Draco… me alegro tanto –contestó Harry contagiado por la alegría de su amigo.

- Sí, Harry, sí. Verás… paré el coche enfrente de su piso. Bueno, estuvimos hablando un rato más y me preguntaba por qué no tenía novio y todo eso y yo le pregunté lo mismo. ¿Y adivina qué me respondió? –dijo el rubio juguetón.

- Oh, vamos, que no tengo paciencia para esto –protestó Harry.

- Vale, vale… pues me respondió que esperaba a su príncipe azul. Y yo le pregunté cómo tenía que ser ese príncipe y me dijo… me dijo…

- Draco, por favor, no seas cruel…

- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo… Pues me dijo que ese príncipe tenía que ser como yo. Sí, sí, c-o-m-o y-o. ¡Imagínate! En ese momento no reaccioné y justo entonces me besó. Y yo me quedé allí quieto sin hacer ni decir nada –le contó Draco.

- Y creo que aún sigues un poco en estado de shock… Quién te ha visto y quién te ve… -le dijo Harry riéndose.

- Sí, ya lo sé… es que Alex... no sé Harry…

- Yo sí sé, Draco. Estás enamorado –finalizó Harry.

Los dos chicos pasaron el día juntos, y evidentemente hablando de hombres. Nunca se habían sentido así por nadie. Draco suspirando por Alex y Harry suspirando por Severus. Sentados en el sofá, recordando cada conversación con sus amados y soñando despiertos.

Cuando ya se hizo de noche, Draco regresó a su piso y Harry se dispuso a dormir. Nunca antes había encontrado la cama tan espaciosa. Deseaba compartirla con Severus. Pero antes estaba David. Severus y David. David y Severus. Y Harry sin saber qué hacer. Por fortuna, Morfeo se apiadó de él y lo envolvió en sus brazos para que el moreno se dejara llevar al mundo de los sueños.

_Otra vez en medio de una batalla. Muertos a su alrededor. Sangre. Gritos. Amigos. Compañeros. Desconocidos… Muertos. Todos muertos. Mortífagos frente a él. Las varitas luchando la una contra la otra. Finalmente, una luz. Una luz que cegó sus ojos antes de la oscuridad. _

Y dentro de ese mundo de penumbra, una voz. Una voz que lo llamaba. Le pedía que regresara. Que no se fuera. Que se quedara con él. Y regresó. Abrió los ojos y le vio.

Ahí estaba él. Arrodillado a su lado. Con la cara llena de sangre y de cicatrices, por dónde aún salía más sangre. Harry levantó un brazo para acariciar su precioso rostro. Esa piel suave, tan perfecta, y ahora llena de sangre. Mucha sangre. Rojo. Todo a su alrededor era del mismo color. Incluso él.

Sólo había una cosa que resaltaba en mita de todo esa marea roja. Sus ojos. Los ojos eran el elemento de contraste que lo devolvía a la realidad. Había sobrevivido y Voldemort estaba debilitado y con pocos refuerzos. Había huido, pero Harry sabía que faltaba poco para el final.

Harry notó una mano acariciando su pelo. Sonrió. Era feliz a pesar de encontrarse medio herido. Pero le tenía a él. A su lado. Abrazándolo. Sobraban las palabras. Sus caricias ya expresaban todo lo que sus corazones querían transmitir.

Harry volvió a acariciar la mejilla de la persona que estaba con él. El otro le dio un beso en la palma. Un beso suave, lleno de ternura. Con todo su amor. Y siguió por el brazo hasta tener los dos rostros a escasos centímetros. Harry removió el pelo de su compañero. Sabía que le gustaba ser acariciado hasta llegar a la nuca.

En ese momento Harry pudo verse reflejando en esos ojos. No hubo pasión, puesto que los dos estaban medio heridos. Pero había más que eso cuando juntaron sus labios. Un beso corto, pero intenso. Se separaron y Harry miró a su amado. Pudo ver como esos ojos ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Pensé que te había perdido –dijo el otro.

- Nunca, nunca me vas a perder –respondió Harry.

Y se besaron otra vez. Harry sonrió y le miró, nunca se cansaba de mirar esos ojos. Esos ojos grises, color de plata, que tanto relucían, a veces fríos como el acero, pero ahora llenos de lágrimas, de ternura y de amor.

Despertó. "¿Dra… Draco?" –dijo en voz alta Harry. ¿Cuándo¿Cómo¿Ellos se habían amado? Sólo había una persona con esos ojos y ese sueño era demasiado real. Como el de la otra vez. Recordó que en el otro sueño también quería ver a unos ojos, pero oscuros. A alguien de Hogwarts.

¿Sería posible que ellos dos…? Pero, entonces¿por qué ninguno lo había mencionado? Eran amigos. ¿Por qué tendrían que haber dejado de ser algo más que eso? Ellos hacían buena pareja, todos sus amigos se lo decían. Y Hermione siempre había pensado que entre ellos dos había sucedido algo. ¿Tendría razón la castaña? Pero¿por qué nadie había mencionado nunca esto¿Acaso había sido un romance secreto?

¿Y Draco¿Qué había ocurrido realmente? Se lo preguntaría, pero ¿cómo? Se tenían confianza, pero después del sueño lo veía como a un extraño. No sabía qué pensar.

- ¡Excelente! –exclamó Harry-. Otra noche en blanco y mañana a trabajar –suspiró ante la idea de pasar sin dormir otra vez, hecho habitual des de hacía varios días.

* * *

(1). El cóctel llamado 'alexander' es una bebida compuesta por una medida y media de ginebra, una medida de crema de cacao, tres cuartos de medida de leche y cacao en polvo. 


	7. Días felices

**CAPÍTULO VII – Días felices**

- Venga, anda, sube a tomar una copa –suplicó el rubio.  
- No, de verdad, Draco, creo que ya hemos bebido demasiado. Los dos –dijo Harry finalmente.  
- ¿Me vas a dejar solo? Bueno… vale… -contestó molesto.  
- Oh, vamos… no te enfades. Yo… De acuerdo, una copa y me voy –accedió el moreno.

Habían salido a cenar. Para contarse sus preocupaciones, le había dicho Draco. Harry estaba nervioso des de la noche del sueño. Y de eso ya hacía tres días. Se le hacía extraño contar sus sentimientos a Draco. No sabía por qué, pero no se sentía tan a gusto con él. Además de incómodo, Harry se sentía mal. Draco estaba ilusionado con Alex, y si ahora él se metía de por medio… No quería ni pensarlo. Pero también ansiaba saber la versión de su amigo. Y esta lucha interior no lo dejaba tranquilo en todo el día.

Subieron al ático propiedad del rubio. Era un 'pequeño' piso de 200 metros cuadrados. Draco nunca presumía de él pero gracias al dinero que ganaba como abogado podía permitirse ciertos lujos. Y ése era uno. Era enorme. Tenía dos habitaciones y una suite, un gran comedor, una cocina, un par de baños, y una terraza bastante grande.  
Harry aún estaba contemplando las últimas adquisiciones pictóricas de su amigo, mientras que éste ya se había bebido un par de vasos de firewhisky.

- Anda, siéntate a mi lado –dijo Draco mientras sostenía otro vaso para Harry.

Harry le obedeció. Des de la noche del sueño, no podía borrar ese recuerdo del beso. Sabía que le había gustado. Al menos al Harry del sueño, sí. Optó por sentarse un poco alejado, no quería que Draco interpretase sus acciones como un acercamiento para algo más. Aunque ellos dos eran bastante cariñosos, en ese momento, Harry tenía miedo de la reacción del rubio. No sabía qué hacer: si le contaba y todo era verdad, ¿entonces qué ocurriría? Y si no lo era… no tenía ni idea de por qué había soñado con eso.

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Ehh… ¿por qué lo dices? –contestó Harry distraído en sus cavilaciones.  
- Vamos, Harry, sé que he bebido bastante pero te conozco demasiado bien y a ti te preocupa algo.  
- No me ocurre nada –contestó el moreno tajante.  
- Ya… bueno… tú mismo –dijo el rubio apurando su vaso y llenándolo otra vez, y ya era el quinto.  
- Draco… creo que ya has tomado bastante hoy –le regañó Harry.  
- Oh, ¿ahora te preocupas por mí? Hace un momento ni me has hecho caso…  
- Es difícil… -empezó.  
- Harry, soy yo, nos lo hemos contado todo siempre. ¿Por qué tiene que ser distinto esta vez? –intentó Draco para ver si así lo ayudaba.  
- … -Harry permaneció en silencio.  
- ¿Es David? –Harry negó con la cabeza y Draco continuó-. ¿Otro?  
- Mmm… sí, más o menos. He soñado algo raro, ya te conté esa vez…  
- ¿Y quién era el hombre de tus sueños?  
- Tú… -respondió Harry con apenas un susurro.  
- ¿… Yo…? –dijo Draco sorprendido.  
- Sí, tú…  
- Pero…  
- Draco, no me interrumpas. A ver… esto es difícil. ¿Tú… tú y yo… hemos tenido… algo… en… en el pasado? ¿Alguna vez?  
- Jajajajajaja…  
- ¿De qué te ríes? Esto es serio…  
- Harry, nunca, n-u-n-c-a hemos tenido nada. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Acaso no te acordarías?  
- Bueno… el sueño que tuve era de una de las últimas batallas –y Harry le contó todo lo que había visto-. Y después de besarlo pude ver sus ojos. Tus ojos. No me pude confundir. Eras tú quien estaba a mi lado en ese momento.  
- Harry –empezó Draco un poco confundido por lo que su amigo le había relatado-, yo… yo no estuve en esa batalla. Estaba en la enfermería ese día. Herido.  
- Pero…  
- Ese sueño… es raro, sí, pero no era nada, Harry, no le hagas caso –dijo el rubio poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.  
- Entonces…  
- Entonces, nada. A veces, los sueños son simplemente eso, sueños. Sin mayor importancia –finalizó Draco aunque no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de decir.

Harry no quedó muy convencido de la explicación de su amigo. Sabía que aquellos sueños escondían algo, pero no lograba saber el qué. Y también escondían a alguien. Primero unos ojos oscuros y ahora Draco. No tenían ninguna relación. Le dolía la cabeza y decidió tumbarse en la cama, aunque apenas durmió. Pasó el resto de semana intentando averiguar algo que tuviera relación con los sueños. Pero cuanto más quería recordar, más extraño se volvía todo. Y lo que más le molestaba es que sentía esos sueños como si fueran recuerdos importantes, pero no los situaba en ningún momento de su vida.

Draco contemplaba cómo la lluvia caía lentamente y mojaba los cristales de la ventana. Era una lluvia tranquila, sólo caían gotas pequeñitas, casi diminutas… igual que sus lágrimas. Nunca antes, Draco Malfoy se había sentido como en ese momento. Inseguro. Tímido. Temeroso. Indeciso… En definitiva, tan antiMalfoy. Pero no le preocupaba en absoluto no seguir los cánones que comportaba su apellido. De hecho, al renunciar a ser mortífago como su padre ya los había dejado de lado.

El rubio conservaba su mirada intimidatoria, su porte arrogante cuando era necesario, su cuerpo rebosando seguridad por allá dónde pasase… No tenía nada que ver este chico de 23 años con el chiquillo que entró a los 11 años en Hogwarts con unas ideas inculcadas por su familia. Había cambiado, y mucho, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Pero ahora, sentado en el sofá, con las manos alrededor de las rodillas y viendo caer la lluvia, su corazón había expresado toda la tristeza que llevaba en su interior. Él nunca había amado a nadie. A Harry lo adoraba, pero eran amigos, nada más. Y él era lo más parecido a un ser amado. Sí, había tenido un sinfín de relaciones, alguna incluso de varios meses, pero la mayoría de pocos días o de una sola noche. Personas sin importancia. Y en este momento, sentía miedo. Se estaba enamorando, aunque le costó reconocerlo, y no sabía si estaba preparado para ello. Lo único seguro era que Alex le gustaba, mucho.

Por eso sentía pánico. Tenía miedo a enamorarse y a no ser correspondido. A entregarse del todo y a ser rechazado. Eso no lo podría soportar.  
De repente, el sonido del teléfono sacó a Draco de su estado. Se secó las lágrimas y respondió con un susurro.

- ¿Diga?  
- Draco… Soy Alex –con su convicción habitual.  
- ¿Alex? Sí… sí… dime –otra vez habían regresado los nervios.  
- Quería preguntarte si tienes algo que hacer mañana por la noche, para invitarte a cenar.  
- Pues… no… no ten…go nada –consiguió decir el rubio.  
- De acuerdo entonces. ¿Podrías pasar tú a recogerme? Ya sabes… sin coche…  
- Sí, sí… claro. Ningún problema. ¿A las ocho? –propuso Draco.  
- Perfecto. Hasta mañana Draco –dijo Alex pronunciando el nombre del rubio de forma sensual.  
- Ha… hasta mañana, Alex –el rubio no podía ni creérselo.

El corazón de Draco latía a gran velocidad. ¡Alex lo había llamado! ¿Quién le había dado su número de teléfono? La respuesta estaba en esos instantes aguardando en su puerta.

- ¡Harry! –exclamó el rubio rebosante de felicidad-. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Oh, nada… Pasaba por aquí y me he dicho "voy a ver si cierto rubio ha recibido alguna llamada" –contestó el moreno riéndose.  
- Anda pasa… debí suponer que se lo habías dado tú.  
- Es que me lo pidió con una cara… no pude resistirme. Aunque si crees que hice mal…  
- No, no, para nada. Cuéntame todos los detalles… ¿Cómo te lo pidió? –preguntó Draco emocionado.  
- A ver… ayer me crucé con Alex en el pasillo del hospital. Hablamos un rato y me agradeció que el otro día lo invitara porque dijo que lo pasó muy bien. Y de repente me soltó: "Harry, ¿te importaría darme el número de teléfono de Draco"? Y yo se lo di.  
- Oh, Harry… ¡por Merlín, esto no puede ser cierto! –dijo Draco suspirando en su nube.  
- Pues es cierto querido rubio. Tan cierto como que ese chico se ha adueñado de tu frío corazón.  
- Ehhh –empezó Draco protestando-, ¿cómo que frío? Vale, sí, pero ahora ya no. Creo que me gusta mucho, vamos, no lo creo, me gusta muchísimo.  
- Pues ya lo sabes… a por él. ¿A qué viene esa cara de tristeza? –preguntó Harry al ver cómo Draco cambiaba su expresión de felicidad por otra de melancolía.  
- Tengo miedo, Harry. ¿Y si él me rechaza? ¿Y si...?  
- Draco… –lo interrumpió el moreno-, ¿tú crees que si no estuviera interesado en ti me habría pedido tu teléfono?  
- Ya… supongo que no pero…  
- Temes salir lastimado, ¿verdad?  
- Sí, Harry… ya sabes que yo nunca… he amado a nadie. Nunca me han importado mis anteriores relaciones pero ahora… me importa y temo que cuando ya esté totalmente enamorado de él me abandone como yo hice tantas veces con mis ligues –confesó el rubio abriendo su corazón.  
- Draco… eso es algo que no puedes saber. Es un riesgo, pero, ¿estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo? –le preguntó Harry.  
- Sí… sí, aunque sólo sea por pasar una noche con él –respondió el rubio.  
- Pues entonces… no sé qué estamos discutiendo. Espero no equivocarme, pero creo que Alex está muy interesado en no ser chico de una sola noche…  
- No sé…  
- Deja de lado las dudas, ya me estás desesperando.  
- Es que…  
- ¡Draco, basta! –le cortó el moreno.  
- Vale… -protestó.  
- ¿Sabes? Por primera vez creo que te están seduciendo –dijo Harry riéndose.  
- Ehhh, un Malfoy nunca es seducido… excepto esta vez –y también se rió-. Sí, creo que tienes razón. Cuando lo veo… me pongo nervioso y él… es decidido y me dice esas cosas que me deja sin palabras… -Draco había vuelto a su mundo de fantasía suspirando.  
- ¿Ves? ¡Y aún tienes dudas? Definitivamente, creo que Alex y tú formareis una pareja perfecta –sintetizó el moreno con algo de nostalgia en su voz.  
- Eso espero… Es lo que más deseo, Harry –respondió el rubio.

Y por fin eran las ocho de la tarde. Eso es lo que pensaba Draco mientras se dirigía a recoger a Alex. Su Alex. Porque ahora ese chico ya formaba parte de Draco. Lo amaba. Sí, se había enamorado. Y sería suyo, costase lo que costase. Un Malfoy no se rendía, y Draco esta vez iba a seguir al pie de la letra esa convicción digna de su apellido.

Fueron a cenar a un restaurante pequeño pero muy acogedor que Draco cuidadosamente había seleccionado. Sabía que allí no les interrumpirían y menos un jueves por la noche. Efectivamente, había poca gente cenando en ese momento. Pidieron una mesa cerca de la chimenea y empezaron a conversar. Hablaron de todo lo que les pasó por la cabeza: trabajo, amistades, inquietudes, aficiones… y amor.

Draco le contó que había tenido varias relaciones pero que ninguna había funcionado porque no era el momento. Y Alex también le confesó que nunca se había enamorado recalcando que no había encontrado ese príncipe azul. Draco pasó la mayor parte de la cena sonrojado y nervioso. Alex disfrutaba cuando veía que sus mejillas empezaban a adquirir ese tono rosado que tanto le gustaba. Pidieron la cuenta y al salir, como aún era temprano, decidieron dar un paseo por el parque.

Allí, bajo la luz de la luna y arropados por las estrellas, Alex y Draco se besaron con pasión. Fue un beso lleno de ternura y sin ninguna prisa. Los dos habían anhelado ese momento, habían soñado con él y no querían que terminara.

- Draco… yo, quería decirte que me gustas. Me gustas mucho –Alex hizo gala otra vez de su seguridad dejando al rubio otra vez sin palabras.  
- Yo… yo… Alex… a mi también me gustas, pero…  
- ¿Hay otro?  
- Oh… no, no, nada de eso. Solo que esta vez not que es distinto, no quiero que seas otro más, por eso te pido que vayamos despacio. Quiero que seas especial –confesó el rubio que no sabía de dónde había sacado valor para decir eso.  
- Si así lo quieres, así será. Yo también prefiero tomarme las cosas con calma, y por ti haría lo que fuera –dijo Alex antes de volver a apresar sus labios con ansiedad.

Cuando Draco dejó a Alex en su piso, nada del mundo hubiera podido borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Sí, Draco se sentía eufórico, pletórico, rebosante de felicidad. Alex y él se habían besado y eso era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en la vida. Habían decidido que se tomarían el tiempo que fuera suficiente para que la relación funcionara. Draco haría todo lo posible para que así fuera. Se durmió aún con la sonrisa en sus labios y susurrando el nombre de su amado. Ahora ya empezaba a ser un poco suyo.

- ¡Hola, príncipe! –gritó el rubio entrando en el salón de su amigo.  
- ¡Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí? –contestó Harry.  
- Venga… eso tendría que decirlo yo. ¿Qué hace un chico tan guapo como tú, en casa, un viernes por la noche? No tienes excusa…  
- Bueno, no me apetecía salir. Además, nadie…  
- ¿Nadie? Gracias… ¿y yo qué soy?  
- Vale… era una mala excusa. No tengo ganas de salir, ¿vale? –dijo Harry para convencerlo.  
- ¿Y a qué se debe esta vez? –preguntó Draco poniendo cara de niño bueno.  
- A nada –le dijo el moreno evitando el interrogatorio.  
- Oh, venga, a mi no me engañas. ¿David? ¿Severus?  
- Los dos.  
- ¿Y…?  
- No sé qué hacer. Quiero a David pero lo que siento cuando tengo a Severus cerca me hace dudar. Además del beso que nos dimos. Y luego… luego están esos sueños tan raros sobre la guerra y Hogwarts, de los que no recuerdo nada… Estoy demasiado confundido –finalizó Harry suspirando de cansado.  
- Y si te quedas ahí aún vas a estarlo más. Anda, vístete, nos vamos y no acepto un no por respuesta –dijo Draco con su altivez característica.

No sabía cómo lo conseguía, pero Draco ejercía un total dominio sobre él. Pero a Harry no le molestaba. Era su mejor amigo. El que conocía todos sus secretos, al único al que podía abrir de par en par las puertas de su corazón. Se vistió rápidamente y los dos se fueron a un pub cerca de allí.

Draco le había contado su cena y posterior beso con Alex. Así como también le había contado un millón de veces que se sentía inmensamente feliz. No había omitido detalles y Harry se alegraba por su amigo. Ya había olvidado el tema del sueño. Había decidido que lo mejor era dejar de lado esos sueños misteriosos y vivir la vida.

Al cabo de una hora, ya estaban medio borrachos. Los dos habían bebido uno cuantos combinados y apenas habían comido. Así que los efectos del alcohol eran notables. En medio de su felicidad, apareció un rostro conocido. Un viejo amigo. Pero justo la persona que Harry no quería encontrar en ese momento. Y menos en ese estado de embriaguez.

- ¿Ahogando las penas, muchachos?  
- ¡Padrino! –dijo Draco, abrazándose a él-. Estás muy guapo esta noche –continuó el rubio pasando la mano por encima de su pecho.  
- Y tú un poco bebido… Bueno, los dos –dijo Severus echando un vistazo a Harry.  
- Ehh, que yo no he dicho nada –protestó Harry-. A mi no me metáis… -protestó tambaleándose.  
- Pero si no os podéis ni tener en pie… Creo que será mejor que os lleve a casa.  
- No, no, me niego. Esta noche, Harry y yo queremos divertirnos y… oh… ahora vengo –dijo Draco mientras corría en dirección a los servicios.

Harry y Severus se quedaron solos. Se miraron y, al cruzar las miradas, los dos se sonrojaron. Pero ninguno de los dos lo vio, pues habían dirigido su mirada hacia el suelo al encontrarse. Estaban nerviosos. Severus nunca se había sentido así.

- Harry… yo… -empezó.  
- ¿Sí…? –respondió el chico levantando el rostro.  
- Bueno, pues…  
- Creo que me iré. Acabo de sacar toda la bebida y creo que incluso todo lo que he comido esta semana –dijo Draco situándose en medio e interrumpiendo la conversación-. Además, estoy un poco mareado…  
- Buena exposición de los síntomas, Draco. Será mejor que os lleve. Es evidente que no vais a poder conducir tal y como os encontráis ahora –contestó Severus con tono protector.  
- No… no hace falta. Ya… ya iremos dando un paseo… -propuso Harry.  
- ¿Andar? Pfffff, Harry… yo no pienso andar ni dos pasos…  
- Draco ha hablado. Venga, tengo el coche ahí mismo…

Severus llevó primero a Draco a su casa, quedaba más cerca, pero también quería hablar a solas con Harry. Draco apenas se despidió de ellos. Entre lo mareado que se encontraba y los deseos de dormir, salió disparado del coche y entró en su piso. Se metió en la cama vestido. Mañana sería otro día.

Silencio. Ni una palabra. Ni un solo murmullo. Dentro del coche, Harry y Severus permanecían mudos. Hasta que llegaron delante del apartamento de Harry. Fue Severus quién se decidió.

- Bueno, ya hemos llegado –dijo, "sí, bonita frase", pensó para sí mismo.  
- Ehhh, sí…  
- Harry… yo… antes… Bueno Draco… -otra vez nervioso y es que Harry ejercía ese extraño poder en él.  
- ¿Qué? –preguntó el chico tímidamente.  
- Pues… -Severus no encontraba ninguna frase porque sólo pensaba en besarle.  
- ¿Quieres subir? –las palabras salieron de la boca de Harry sin que éste apenas se diera cuenta. Pero tenía miedo a la respuesta y Severus no decía nada.  
- Sí… sí, claro –dijo finalmente y Harry suspiró aliviado.

Subieron al ascensor. Habían vuelto a sellar sus bocas. Ni se miraban. Salieron y recorrieron los escasos metros que había des de el ascensor hasta la puerta. Harry cogió las llaves y entraron en el apartamento. Se quitaron las chaquetas y las colgaron en el perchero del recibidor. Severus se sentó en el sofá a esperar a Harry que había ido a buscar algo de bebida. Harry dejó un par de vasos y una botella de firewhisky en el centro de la mesa y se sentó al otro lado del sofá.

Los dos intentaban esconder los sentimientos que habían descubierto recientemente y evitaban pensar que tenían la persona amada sentada a poca distancia. Severus quiso solucionar esa incomodidad que había entre ellos des de aquella noche en que se besaron.

- Bueno, ahora ya estás en casa y yo… creo que me voy…  
- Severus… -el nombre en sus labios, qué bien sonaba, pensaron los dos.  
- ¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres, Harry? –"Harry… si supieras", pensaba el mayor.  
- Ehhh… nada, nada…  
- Vale… pues ya nos veremos… -dijo Severus dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
- Espera –gritó el chico de golpe-. Yo…  
- ¿Qué?  
- Verás… el otro día… No sé, yo no debí…  
- No, Harry, perdóname tú a mí. Yo… siento lo que hice… No quiero que pienses más en ello…  
- ¿Que no piense? ¿Qué no tengo que pensar? ¿No puedo pensar que sólo lo hiciste porque habías bebido? ¿Qué lo hiciste sin pararte a pensar en las consecuencias? Porque si es eso lo que quieres decirme, pues muy bien, ya lo has dicho. Ahora ya puedes irte. Vamos, ¡vete! –gritó Harry fuera de sí.

Severus se quedó parado y confundido. No sabía a qué venía esa rabia. ¿Acaso Harry quería saber todo lo que despertó en él? ¿Por qué se había enojado de esa manera? ¿Era acaso una lágrima lo que asomaba en sus ojos?

- Harry… No quise insinuar eso –dijo Severus con la voz entrecortada de la emoción y secando la cara de Harry.  
- ¿Entonces? ¡Cuéntame! Dime lo que quieras, todo ya me da igual…  
- A mi también me da todo igual –susurró Severus apresando los labios del chico sin pensárselo más. Ya lo había deseado bastante esos últimos días y ahora no iba a desaprovechar el momento.

Harry tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando notó la lengua de Severus que rozaba sus labios y pedía permiso para entrar en su boca, no lo dudó. Abrió su boca y notó como las dos lenguas se juntaban y peleaban por tomar el control. Era como una especie de danza, un ritual de sumisión de la una a la otra.

En ese momento el tiempo se paró. Sólo dos cuerpos. Dos corazones latiendo. Y nada más. No había nada más que les importara. Ninguno pensó en si estaba bien lo que hacían o no. Querían eso, lo deseaban y lo demás sobraba. Se separaron un momento para tomar aire pero no se dijeron nada. Volvieron a juntar sus labios con prisa, como si fuera la última vez que se amaran. Como si el mañana no existiera.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro. Harry desabrochó la camisa de Severus besando todo el cuerpo que se exponía ante él. Severus sólo podía gemir de placer. Nunca se había sentido así. Nunca. Harry paró un segundo para indicarle que se recostara en el sofá. Allí le terminó de quitar la camisa y de reseguir su cuerpo con un sinfín de besos pequeños y suaves. Severus acariciaba el pelo y el pecho de Harry, quien ya iba sin camiseta, pues el mayor se la había quitado en un arrebato de pasión unos minutos antes.

Caricias expertas, ávidas, manos sedientas por recorrer el cuerpo amado. Latidos fuertes, corazones a punto de estallar. Fue Severus quién tomó el control a partir de ese momento. Ya no aguantaba más, no podía esperar. Quería tener a Harry debajo suyo totalmente desnudo. Sólo para él. Desabrochó los jeans y contempló el magnífico cuerpo, enfundado solamente en unos bóxers granates. Gryffindor hasta en eso. Se los quitó también sin dudar. Harry se sentía terriblemente excitado, en gran parte porque Severus empezaba a lamer su erección.

- Mmm… Se… Severus… Por favor… -dijo el muchacho entre jadeos.  
- No pienso parar… ni aunque me lo pidas –contestó para retomar su trabajo.  
- Ohhh… No… no te lo pienso pedir. Al contrario…  
- Pues sólo disfruta –susurró en el oído de Harry.

Volvió a bajar hasta su erección y lamió des de la base, masajeando los testículos mientras con la otra mano hacía círculos en la cabeza del miembro. Harry gemía y suspiraba. Y verlo de esa manera sólo hacía que Severus enloqueciera más. Lamía más y más y empezó a succionar. Se metió la erección en la boca y pensó que no había nada más sensual. Dar placer a la persona amada, no podía haber nada mejor. Notó que Harry ya casi estaba a punto y paró.

El chico protestó un poco, pero cuando Severus le preguntó si podría tomarlo, él contestó afirmativamente porque ya no podía aguantar mucho más. Así pues, Severus hizo aparecer un tarro de vaselina y preparó la entrada de Harry antes de penetrarlo. No quería lastimarlo, no soportaría dañarle. Las manos de Severus se habían apoderado de su erección momentos después de empezar las suaves embestidas que, con el paso de los minutos, se volvieron más intensas hasta llegar al clímax. Ellos no se dieron cuenta pero los muebles del piso habían temblado con la explosión de placer. Cosas de magia.

Severus se retiró lentamente del interior de Harry para no causarle dolor y se tumbó a su lado. No había ninguna prisa. No hacían falta excusas. Ahí estaban los dos, tumbados en el sofá, intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de respiraciones y latidos.

Harry fue el primero en reaccionar. Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y vio a Severus. Radiante para él. Con el pelo revuelto, cayéndole harmoniosamente encima de su rostro. Con las mejillas un poco rosadas de la excitación y con los ojos llenos de amor. Severus también observaba al muchacho en silencio. Se le veía feliz. Tenía en su rostro la expresión de esas personas que no tienen preocupación alguna excepto el hacer felices a los demás. Y Harry lo había conseguido. Al menos con él.

Sus ojos… esos ojos verdes… le hicieron recordar el extraño sueño. Aún no recordaba nada de eso pero en ese momento le importaba bien poco. Ahora sólo le importaba que esos ojos le estaban mirando y podía ver su reflejo en el interior, y eso era una de las mayores suertes del mundo para él. Harry era simplemente perfecto. Le acarició un poco la mejilla y Harry se recostó en su hombro. Ninguno de los dos quería romper ese momento y casi contenían la respiración. Permanecieron allí medio abrazados, desnudos, sin importarles nada más que el hecho de estar juntos. Pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

- Severus…  
- Dime…  
- ¿Te arrepentirás mañana? –preguntó Harry con timidez.  
- ¿Y tú?  
- No –dijo Harry tajante-. Yo no me arrepentiré nunca, porque es lo que quería.  
- Yo tampoco me arrepentiré. Puedes estar tranquilo. Pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso. Disfrutemos de estos momentos que nos regala el tiempo y lo demás ya vendrá…

Harry empezó a acariciar el cabello de Severus. Le gustaba mucho el color que tenía. Negro. Tan oscuro que parecía un pedazo de cielo nocturno de invierno. Y era suave. Sedoso. Lejos de las pociones, no estaba grasiento. Y eso a Harry le fascinaba, porque a pesar de gustarle con todos sus defectos y virtudes, lo veía más sensual con esa melena suelta y brillante.

- Harry… ¿puedo quedarme toda la noche contigo? –preguntó Severus aguardando una respuesta afirmativa pero con temor a ser rechazado.

La pregunta sorprendió al muchacho, pero una sonrisa de felicidad iluminó su rostro ante tal proposición.

- Claro que sí. Quiero despertar mañana a tu lado. Ven, vamos a la cama. Ahí estaremos mejor –dijo Harry cogiendo una mano de Severus y guiándolo hacia su habitación.

Se metieron en la cama y permanecieron abrazados hasta que el sueño les venció. Un tímido rayo de sol asomaba a través de las cortinas. Harry abrió un poco los ojos para cerciorarse de dónde estaba. En su cama. Como cada día. Pero entonces… entonces lo recordó todo. Y giró la cabeza como había hecho la noche anterior. Ahí estaba. Severus, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y mirándole con una sonrisa en su cara. Tan solo se contemplaban.

- Vamos, quita ya esa sonrisa… -protestó el mayor.  
- ¿Te molesta? –le dijo el chico.  
- Para nada, pero seguro que haces que se me pegue…  
- Creo que sí, porque por primera vez en años te veo sonreír sin ser una sonrisa forzada. Y es maravilloso –respondió Harry.  
- Creo que ya sabes quién es el culpable, ¿verdad? –dijo Severus acercándose lentamente.  
- Sí, pero él no tiene la culpa. La culpa es sólo tuya…  
- ¿Mía? –protestó Severus a escasos milímetros de su boca-.  
- Sí, ¿lo ves?

Y se fundieron en un beso. Lento. Tierno. Profundo. Sincero. Un beso de amor. Poco después Harry fue a ducharse y Severus se vistió alegando que tenía trabajo que hacer pero que volvería por la tarde. Harry aún no había salido del baño cuando Severus se fue. Lo último que vio Severus antes de desaparecer fue una camisa blanca. La misma camisa blanca que llevaba Mark el día que se conocieron. 


	8. ¿Crueldades del destino?

**CAPÍTULO VIII – ¿CRUELDADES DEL DESTINO?**

**POV Severus**

_No… eso no es posible. Esa camisa… Debe de ser coincidencia. No puede ser la misma. Mark… sí, Mark tiene una igual. A lo mejor la que he visto era de Draco… No, Draco, no tiene ese estilo de camisa. Draco… ¡Por Merlín! Draco me dijo que Harry había tomado poción para ligar… ¿Será posible que…? No, no Severus, eso no puede ser. Ya te gustaría, pero es imposible. Seguramente se trata de dos camisas parecidas. Las dos son blancas, y tampoco la he visto muy bien. Seguro, es eso, se parecen. _

Bueno, ahora sólo queda la parte más dura. ¿Cómo le digo a Mark que no le amo? ¿Que no quiero seguir con él? ¿Que amo a otro y encima he pasado toda la noche con él y que he despertado a su lado, a diferencia de nuestra relación? Con Mark no he sido nunca sincero. Era David quien lo amaba cada vez que nos veíamos. Era David quien le hacía el amor. Era David quien lo besaba hasta que tenía que irse al amanecer. Pero era Severus quien sufría. Era Severus el que recordaba con amargura cada despedida. Cada nota que se habían dejado. Cada momento sin poder estar a su lado. Y en el fondo sabía que ese engaño no podía tener un buen final.

Y ahora el final ha llegado. No amo a Mark. Sí, me gusta y mucho. Pero lo que siento por Harry es especial. Más intenso. Más apasionado. En definitiva, ahora estoy enamorado como nunca antes lo había estado. Ahora lo sé. Y esa sensación es incomparable.

Definitivamente, Severus sabía que lo mejor era ser sincero con el chico, aunque a medias, claro. Le diría a Mark que lo suyo no tenía futuro y aunque sabía que le rompería el corazón era lo mejor para los dos. Cogió el teléfono y marcó su número. Tardó un poco en responder.

- ¿Sí, diga?

- Mark, hola, soy David.

- Ah, hola… David… Dime…

- Bueno, era por si podríamos quedar esta tarde en algún momento para vernos… -propuso Severus.

- Ehh, sí, sí, claro… ¿A qué hora te va bien? –respondió Harry.

- Pues, ¿qué tal a las cinco en ese pub cerca de la discoteca?

- Perfecto, allí estaré –dijo el chico.

- Hasta entonces –se despidió Severus.

El primer paso ya estaba dado. Ahora sólo quedaba lo más difícil. Decirle al chico todo lo que había pensado. Se había incluso aprendido de memoria unas cuantas frases porque intuía que se pondría nervioso. Quería aclarar la situación y hoy era el mejor día. El haber pasado la noche con Harry le daba fuerzas. Severus sabía que no sería fácil y que probablemente Mark no se lo tomaría bien. Pero aunque le doliese hacerle daño, entendía que no había otra solución.

Las horas pasaban lentamente para Harry. ¿Qué le diría David? ¿Y qué le diría él? No había pensado que tendría que verlo tan pronto. Al menos no ese día. Recordaba la noche con Severus y el poder despertar junto a él. Había sido lo mejor. Pero David… Davd también le gustaba, pero no del mismo modo. Eso sí, le importaba, pero no le amaba lo suficiente como para seguir con una relación. Además, esa relación no era nada normal. Nunca podían verse más de doce horas seguidas por culpa de la poción. Y eso a Harry lo torturaba. Tantas y tantas veces había tenido la tentación de confesarle la verdad a David… ¿Pero qué verdad? No sabía ni por dónde empezar. Sí, lo mejor era terminar con todo de una vez por todas aunque sabía que David no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Habían pasado muy buenos ratos juntos y se entendían muy bien pero con Severus… con Severus era todo muy distinto. No tenía que mentir, ni fingir, ni ocultar que era mago. Los dos pertenecían al mismo mundo.

Estaba tan ilusionado que le causaba remordimientos de conciencia el hecho de querer abandonar a David esa misma tarde. Pero era lo más sensato, no podía continuar con esa farsa.

A las cinco menos cuarto Severus estaba ya sentado en una mesa del pub. Había llegado un poco antes. Estaba nervioso. Había pedido una cerveza mientras esperaba y apenas la había probado. Tenía la jarra cogida con una mano y le daba vueltas, mientras contemplaba como la espuma iba disminuyendo. El sonido de unos pasos hizo que levantara la cabeza. Ahí estaba Mark, mirándolo con esos preciosos ojos, como siempre.

Se saludaron con un fugaz beso. Ninguno de los dos podía pensar con claridad. Harry fue quien inició la conversación, para cortar ese molesto silencio.

- Bueno… ¿qué tal te ha ido esta semana? ¿Mucho trabajo? –preguntó sin saber muy bien por qué.

- La verdad es que no he estado muy ocupado –respondió David.

- Ah… pues, mejor.

- Sí… ¿Y tú?

- La verdad es que nada especial, hemos estado investigando unas… cuevas prehistóricas… -Harry estuvo a punto de decir algo del hospital pero de pronto recordó que David pensaba que era licenciado en historia.

- Está bien… Oye, Mark… Mira, si te he llamado ha sido porque… porque quería hablar… hablar de nosotros –dijo Severus sin mirar al chico.

- ¿De nosotros?

- Sí, verás, yo creo que… Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé…

- ¿No ves claro lo nuestro? –preguntó Harry.

- Sí… no… eso… No sé, yo… yo estoy bien contigo… -empezó Severus.

- ¿Pero… no lo suficiente?

- … Algo así –dijo Severus avergonzado.

- No tengas miedo. Siempre hemos dicho las cosas por su nombre, y ahora no será una excepción. Yo… David… creo que tienes razón… -consiguió decir Harry.

- ¿Tú tampoco lo ves claro? –preguntó Severus extrañado.

- Bueno, no sé… yo estoy bien contigo, pero no le veo un gran futuro a lo nuestro… -empezó Harry.

- Ya… comprendo…

- Pero no quiero hacerte daño, David. Esto es duro para mí…

- Te entiendo, Mark. Sería un mentiroso si te dijera que no me importa perderte, pero por lo que dices ninguno de los dos estamos seguros y creo que es mejor dejarlo ahora que aún estamos a tiempo –dijo del tirón Severus.

- Sí… a mi también me duele que nos separemos, y lo siento mucho por ti, pero es mejor ahora que engañarnos pensando que esto puede mejorar.

- Entonces… ¿no vas a montarme una escena? –dijo Severus con una tímida sonrisa.

- No, creo que no –respondió Harry del mismo modo.

- Eso está bien… Estaba tan nervioso porque no sabía cómo te lo tomarías y… me sentía muy mal antes de venir –le confesó Severus.

- Pues ya éramos dos… pero ahora… ya estamos mejor, ¿no? –dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Sí, tienes razón. Mark… lo siento, pero tengo que irme ahora. Espero que nos encontremos alguna vez.

- Eso espero, cuídate mucho, David –dijo Harry con unas lágrimas asomando en sus ojos.

- Tu también, Mark –respondió Severus con una lágrima rodando ya en su mejilla.

Severus salió del local y una vez fuera dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran libremente su rostro. Ese chico le importaba. Y mucho. Durante todas esas semanas había vivido un sueño. Sí, un sueño, porque era imposible que funcionara. Él no se sentía con ánimos de mantener todas las mentiras y además, y lo más importante, estaba Harry. Y ahora que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos ya no podía pensar en nadie más. Sólo pensar en él ya le hizo borrar el semblante triste. Ése era un poder que sólo Harry tenía. A su lado todo era maravilloso.

Harry permaneció unos cuantos minutos más sentado en el pub. Aún no se lo podía creer. El día se había hecho eterno aguardando con angustia y temor ese fatídico momento. Y David había estado totalmente de acuerdo. Como si él también lo tuviera pensado. Había sido extraño. Pero ahora se sentía bien porque no tendría que volver a engañarlo ni a mentirle. Esa relación no llevaba a ninguna arte y los dos se habían dado cuenta a tiempo. Ahora podría empezar de nuevo con Severus. Suspiró al pensar en él. A partir de ese momento sería todo maravilloso. Lo presentía.

Cuando Harry regresó a su apartamento se encontró a Draco sentado en el sofá, viendo la tele, como si estuviera en su propia casa. Pero a Harry no le importaba en absoluto. El rubio no había podido esperar más y había decidido esperar a su amigo porque en su piso se ponía demasiado nervioso. Quería saberlo todo. Todos los detalles. Sin omitir ninguno. Harry, ante tal insistencia, le contó lo que había sucedido con Severus después de dejarlo a él en su piso y el rubio casi dejó de respirar.

- Harry… ¿me estás diciendo que tú… que tú y mi… mi padrino…? ¡Merlín! Me alegro tanto por los dos… ¡¡¡Ya era hora!!! –exclamó Draco casi saltando del sofá.

- Bueno… yo también me alegro. Draco… lo mejor fue despertar por la mañana y tenerlo allí, es una sensación única… -a Harry le parecía aún estar en la cama con Severus a su lado.

- Eh, deja de fantasear y cuéntame más –protestó Draco.

- Pues nada, después se fue y quedamos en vernos dentro de un rato. Ahora vengo de hablar con David. Ya se ha terminado –le contó el moreno.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado? –preguntó el rubio.

- Pues no sé, ha sido una situación un tanto rara. Se lo ha tomado bien, creo que se ha sentido aliviado, me ha dado esa sensación. No sé, creo que he hecho lo correcto, pero… me sabe mal. Él siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo…

- Ah, no, no, no, deja esa actitud y alégrate. Has hecho lo correcto. Ahora ya nada te impide ser feliz al lado de Severus. Eso es lo que deberías estar celebrando ahora. Voy a buscar una botella de firewhisky –dijo el rubio levantándose hacia la cocina.

- ¿Y por qué quieres brindar? –preguntó el moreno.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Por ti y por Severus –dijo Draco levantando el vaso y bebiendo un sorbo y continuó-, y por Alex y por mi –y bebió otro sorbo.

- Por nosotros –respondió Harry apurando la bebida.

Mientras estaban celebrando que sus vidas por fin habían encontrado un rumbo a seguir al lado de la persona amada, llamaron a Harry de San Mungo. Tenían una urgencia. Harry le pidió a su amigo que esperara a Severus y le contara que no podría salir con él esa noche. Draco se quedó allí y le dijo que no se preocupase, que su padrino lo entendería. Ahora ya podrían estar juntos todo el tiempo, no se iba a morir por no verlo en unas horas. Harry se fue más tranquilo.

Al cabo de un rato, llegó Severus y se extrañó de encontrar a su ahijado en vez de Harry.

- Tranquilo, padrino, no te ha abandonado –dijo Draco riéndose al ver la cara del moreno.

- Menos mal… pensé que ya me había olvidado –respondió Severus riéndose también-. Veo que ya te lo ha contado…

- Sí, ya estoy enterado de todo. Felicidades, Severus, os lo merecíais. Los dos –y Draco le abrazó.

- Gracias, soy tan feliz… Nunca me había sentido así. Harry… es… mi vida, no sé qué haría sin él –explicó Severus.

- Vaya… otro que está enamorado. Esto empieza a ser una epidemia –añadió Draco.

- Sí, algo me dijo Harry de Alex… Enhorabuena, Draco. La verdad es que tu cara ya lo dice todo –se burló Severus pues Draco vivía en su nube.

- Soy feliz, igual que Harry. Ahora que podrá estar contigo y ya no tiene a David pues estará más tranquilo…

- ¿Da… David? –a Severus casi no le salían las palabras-. Draco… ¿Harry estaba con un chico llamado David?

- Sí, ha roto esta tarde con él –le contó el rubio.

- Merlín… Esto no puede ser verdad…

- ¿Qué ocurre Severus? Te ves más pálido de lo habitual…

- Draco… ¿ese David era rubio, con los ojos azules, más o menos de mi edad…?

- Sí, Harry me lo describió así cuando me lo contó. ¿También te lo ha contado a ti? –preguntó el rubio.

- Ehh… sí, sí –dijo Severus disimulando su nerviosismo-. Y Harry no era Harry…

- Exacto, se hacía llamar Mark… ¿Te encuentras bien, padrino? Ahora te veo peor… Me estás asustando… -le decía Draco.

- No, tran… tranquilo, Draco, ahora… ahora tengo que irme, sí, eso… Dile a Harry que ya le llamaré –y el rubio no tuvo tiempo de parpadear que Severus ya había desaparecido.

Draco tenía esa noche una cita con Alex. Después del beso que se dieron bajo la luz de la luna, se había pasado los minutos soñando y pensando en él. Se sentía nervioso, pero ya no tanto como al principio, puesto que ahora sabía que Alex quería algo con él. Algo más serio que un simple revolcón. No quería fallarle.

Se arregló bien, se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa roja, que resaltaba su color de pelo. De todas formas, al rubio le sentaban bien todos los colores, pero esa noche quería verse impecable. Bajó hasta el parking y cogió su coche. Los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente: ahí Alex le había dicho que su príncipe tenía que ser como él y le había besado por primera vez. Mientras conducía, su mente repasaba mentalmente todos los detalles de su inicio de relación. Sí, relación, porque justamente era eso lo que quería. Deseaba que Alex fuera su pareja.

Cuando vio al chico se sintió afortunado. Esa noche Alex le parecía el hombre más maravilloso de todo el planeta. Se pasó buena parte de la noche mirándolo, contemplándolo, babeando cuando le sonreía porque no podía creerse que ese chico tan fantástico se hubiera fijado en alguien como él. Fueron a un local a tomar una copa. Draco no sabía si besarlo o no, pero Alex era más directo y despejó todas sus dudas.

- Draco… ¿vas a hacerme caso y vas a besarme o te vas a pasar el resto de la noche observándome? –protestó Alex.

- Oh… sí, claro… es que… no me creo que tú…

- ¿No te crees que me haya enamorado de ti? Pues lo he hecho, estoy loco por ti, Draco –dijo Alex mirándolo con los ojos más sensuales que el rubio había visto en su vida.

- Yo… te quiero, Alex –respondió por primera vez Draco en su vida.

Besos tiernos. Caricias superficiales. Más besos y cada vez más profundos y apasionados. Caricias más expertas. Salieron del local para no ser el centro de atención, pues lo estaban consiguiendo con tanto roce. Llegaron al coche y no habían dejado de besarse ni un segundo. Draco se sentía en el paraíso y Alex era su fruto prohibido particular. Ese chico era una tentación andante.

Cuando Draco aparcó el coche delante de su bloque, sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Pero no le importaba en absoluto. Estaba dispuesto a todo por Alex. Quería ser suyo y que el chico fuera suyo también. No había palabras, tan solo besos ansiosos de algo más. Al entrar en el ático propiedad del rubio, éste se quitó los zapatos y los dejó tirados en la entrada. Alex hizo lo mismo. Abrazados, sin despegarse ni un segundo, fueron andando hasta el salón. Allí, Alex empezó a desabrochar la camisa del rubio, descubriendo centímetros de piel que iba besando a medida que la ropa iba desapareciendo. Draco sólo gemía. Tenía a Alex en sus brazos, lo agarraba fuerte para darse cuenta de que todo eso era real.

El moreno siguió bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo, dónde se detuvo. Metió la lengua dentro y notó como Draco arqueaba su cuerpo. Sí, eso le gustaba. Terminó de quitarle la camisa y la dejó en el suelo. El rubio le quitó la camiseta y cuando se volvieron a juntar una oleada de placer recorrió ambos cuerpos. El contacto de las dos pieles, la una pegada a la otra, provocó que quisieran descubrir más del otro.

Draco desabrochó los jeans de Alex mientras éste repartía besos pequeños y suaves en su cuello y pecho. Cuando el moreno quedó en bóxers, Draco se separó un poco para contemplarlo. Simplemente era perfecto. Alex vio la mirada de deseo en los ojos de Draco, y decidió seguir con su tarea de desvestir al rubio. En pocos segundos, los dos ya estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Siguieron andando hasta llegar a la habitación principal. La gran cama presidía la estancia y Alex cogió a Draco de la mano y lo guió hasta ella. Lo tumbó y se situó arriba, con una rodilla a cada lado del cuerpo del rubio.

La visión de tener a Alex encima hizo que la erección de Draco creciera más. Estaba a punto de estallar de placer y el chico apenas le había tocado. Pero los besos de Alex eran un afrodisíaco muy potente y el rubio no podía resistirse a su encanto. Alex empezó a descender hasta la entrepierna de su amado.

Le quitó los bóxers negros y con la nariz hurgó en la fina mata de pelo rubio. Provocó que Draco sonriera, pues le hacía cosquillas, pero en mitad de la sonrisa emitió un gemido muy distinto. Alex había atrapado la erección en su boca y estaba recorriendo su extensión con la lengua. Lamía y succionaba por allí donde pasaba, mientras con la otra mano masajeaba sus testículos.

- No voy a aguantar mucho –dijo Draco que estaba excitadísimo.

- No me importa… Habrá tiempo para más después –respondió Alex volviendo a coger la erección.

Pocos minutos después, Draco se vino en la boca del moreno y éste subió hasta la altura de su rostro para besarlo y darle a probar su esencia. A Draco le supo a néctar, todo en la boca de Alex era como la manzana de la tentación. Ahora era el turno del rubio y haría sufrir a su chico. Le quitó el molestoso bóxer rápidamente, eso entorpecía su labor.

Recorrió el pecho de Alex y sus muslos, dando besos y lamiendo por donde pasaba. El chico era demasiado apetitoso para olvidar cualquier rincón de su cuerpo. Finalmente llegó a su hombría. Lamió y succionó bien des de la base hasta la punta, sabía que eso haría enloquecer a su amado. Cuando llevaba un rato con un buen ritmo, la mano de Alex tiró de su pelo.

- Dra… Draco… mmmm–dijo entre jadeos al venirse en la boca del rubio.

- ¿Te ha gustado? –le preguntó Draco con la voz muy sensual en su oído.

- Claro que me ha gustado –respondió Alex intentando recuperarse del fuerte orgasmo que había tenido-. Pero ahora te va a tocar sufrir –añadió para situarse encima del rubio.

- Quiero… Alex… quiero que me tomes –pidió Draco.

Y Alex no se hizo de rogar. El chico ya estaba bastante excitado, pero no quería hacerle daño. Convocó un tarro de vaselina y untó sus dedos en él, así como su erección. Metió primero uno, para que Draco se acostumbrara y lo notó muy estrecho. Poco a poco, entre los besos que Alex le daba y las atenciones a su erección, se fue relajando y permitió que el rubio metiera un segundo dedo. Al cabo de poco, el tercero ya se adentró en tan preciado agujero. Sin pensárselo, Alex retiró sus dedos y situó su erección en la entrada.

Lentamente, fue entrando hasta que Draco se acomodó a ese allanamiento. Cuando el chico arqueó la espalda pidiendo más, el moreno empezó las embestidas. Primero lentas y suaves, pero después eran más fuertes e intensas. Draco rodeó el cuerpo de Alex con sus piernas para favorecer el contacto y el moreno retomó la olvidada labor de masturbarle. Se vinieron a la vez, gritando el nombre de la persona amada.

Alex se retiró cuando su erección ya casi había desaparecido por completo y se recostó al lado de Draco. Éste aún tenía en el rostro una expresión de satisfacción absoluta. La misma que tenía Alex aunque no pudiera vérsela.

- Ha sido la noche más maravillosa de mi vida –dijo Draco cortando el silencio.

- Y de la mía también –respondió Alex-. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eras…?

- ¿Que era virgen? Porque quería regalarte esto. Cuando te conocí supe que te entregaría mi virginidad, sólo a ti. Porque nadie me había enamorado como tú lo has hecho, Alex.

- Draco… yo… quiero que tú también me tomes. Yo tampoco… Bueno… es que… en las anteriores relaciones nunca había sido el pasivo –confesó el moreno-. También quiero que seas el único porque a partir de este momento no me voy a separar de ti –le susurró al oído antes de volver a besarlo.

La noche fue muy entretenida para los dos jóvenes y ya de madrugada se durmieron el uno en los brazos del otro. Habían agotado sus fuerzas, pues después Draco había tomado el control y había llevado a su amado a alcanzar el clímax entre ellos mientras el moreno lo penetraba. Ahora ya eran el uno del otro. Para siempre.

Severus estaba sentado delante de la chimenea. Al salir del apartamento de Harry se había aparecido en la mansión escocesa. Allí podría estar tranquilo y pensar en lo que había cambiado su vida en los últimos meses. Las llamas envolvían los troncos de madera y los consumían en pocos segundos. Su corazón estaba igual. Pensaba en los recuerdos que tenía con Mark. Con Harry, en definitiva. Siempre había sido Harry. Sólo había sido una jugarreta del destino para unirlos, a ellos dos, Severus y Harry. Porque Mark y David no habían sido sino una copia de ellos mismos.

La luna brillaba en el cielo. Las estrellas iluminaban los acantilados. Severus observaba el magnífico espectáculo de la naturaleza des de la ventana de su habitación. No podía dormir. Hacía un día que había descubierto lo feliz que era al amar a Harry. Hacía veinticuatro horas estaban en su apartamento y le había hecho el amor en el sofá. Había dormido abrazado a su lado y lo había visto despertar. Se sentó en un sillón de cuero negro, como el que años atrás había presidido su despacho en Hogwarts y se quedó embelesado mirando el cielo. Hasta que se adentró en el mundo de Morfeo.

Pero la noche no fue favorable. Tuvo varias pesadillas con Mark y con Harry desapareciendo de su vida. Se despertó sudando. Era la tercera en tan solo un par de horas. Si seguía así, no conseguiría descansar. Fue a la cocina y se preparó una taza de te. Normalmente le ayudaba a dormir. Se lo tomó y regresó a la cama. Aunque no quería dormirse por no volver a tener esas pesadillas, Morfeo no se apiadó de él y al cabo de pocos minutos Severus dormía otra vez profundamente.

_- No, no quiero perderte. Esto es una locura. No podemos seguir con esto –dijo un hombre con el pelo hasta los hombros totalmente negro._

- Pero… -protestó un chico de ojos verdes.

- Pero… nada. Es demasiado peligroso para ti. Yo… yo soy un espía, y si me descubren vana ir a por ti. El Señor Oscuro me dañaría sólo para atraerte hasta él. Y eso no voy a permitirlo.

- Severus… no me dejes… yo… yo no lo voy a soportar, prefiero que Voldemort me mate antes que vivir sin ti –dijo Harry llorando desconsoladamente.

- No digas eso, Harry… Amor, tú tienes una misión y yo… yo tengo miedo de que puedas morir por mi culpa. Y eso sí que no me lo perdonaría nunca.

- Pero no tiene porqué morir nadie. No hace falta que… que nos separemos.

- Sí, si es necesario… para tu seguridad. Sólo te pido una cosa… recuerda que todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por amor. Perdóname, Harry –dijo Severus con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras besaba a su amado-. ¡Obliviate!

Severus gritó al despertarse. Se puso en pie. Otra vez un sueño con Harry. Y tampoco lograba recordar ese momento. Pero… si lo que había soñado era cierto… él y Harry se habían amado antes del final de la guerra. No… eso no podía ser. ¿Por qué entonces tendría que soñar con esas vivencias tan reales? Cada vez que soñaba con esos episodios de su vida una profunda angustia se apoderaba de su corazón. Pero no podían ser verdad.

Y si lo eran… ¡Merlín! Harry no se lo perdonaría nunca. Lo había alejado en contra de su voluntad. No quería pensar qué pensaría y diría Harry de él si se enterara algún día. Justo ahora que habían descubierto que se amaban. 


	9. Secretos compartidos

**CAPÍTULO IX – Secretos compartidos**

_- Severus… no me dejes… yo… yo no lo voy a soportar, prefiero que Voldemort me mate antes que vivir sin ti –dijo Harry llorando desconsoladamente._

- No digas eso, Harry… Amor, tú tienes una misión y yo… yo tengo miedo de que puedas morir por mi culpa. Y eso sí que no me lo perdonaría nunca.

- Pero no tiene porqué morir nadie. No hace falta que… que nos separemos.

- Sí, si es necesario… para tu seguridad. Sólo te pido una cosa… recuerda que todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por amor. Perdóname, Harry –dijo Severus con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras besaba a su amado-. ¡Obliviate!

- ¡¡¡Noooooooo!!! –gritó Harry despertando en el acto.

**POV Harry**

_¿Por qué, Sev? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. La maldita guerra, sí, pero no era necesario… Y todo este tiempo… ¡Me has estado engañando! Me… me querías y me borraste de tu vida. Borraste nuestros recuerdos, nuestras vivencias, nuestra… relación. Porque, después de soñar con esto, estoy seguro de que teníamos una. Los sueños… ¿por qué ahora puedo soñar con todo esto? ¿Por qué ahora y no hace seis años?_

Hemos estado separados y ahora… no sé si podré estar contigo. No sé si puedo confiar en ti. Te olvidaste de mí y he tardado seis años, seis largos años, en darme cuenta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? No sé si puedo perdonarte… madito… te amo, te amo demasiado. ¡Y no es justo! Preferiste eliminar lo que teníamos por miedo. No luchaste por nuestra relación… hiciste lo más fácil. ¡Cobarde! ¡Sí, y mil veces cobarde!

Yo… yo hubiera luchado por estar a tu lado y hubiéramos vivido felices. Ahora ha pasado mucho tiempo y estábamos a punto de volver a estar juntos… pero ya no estoy seguro de nada. Mi vida fue y es un auténtico desastre. Siempre con Voldemort de por medio anulando mi felicidad.

Y tú, Severus, tú, sólo tú… me arrebataste lo único que me hacía feliz y ahora pretendes recuperar el tiempo perdido. ¿Cómo has podido vivir todos estos años sabiendo esto? ¿Eres tan bueno ocultando tus sentimientos que no tenías remordimientos al verme? Ya no sé lo que quiero. Esto es demasiado complexo. Yo sólo…sólo quería una vida normal y nunca la he tenido.

Confiaba en ti pero tú también me has fallado. ¡Te odio! Te odio por todo lo que he sufrido estos años sin ti. Pero, me estoy engañando… no puedo odiarte… no puedo… Te adoro, eres mi vida y no puedo estar sin ti. No puedo… maldito… 

- ¡No puedo! –gritó Harry mientras daba un golpe en el suelo y rompía a llorar.

El amanecer encontró a Harry todavía sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, cubierto con una manta, con la mirada perdida y preguntándose por qué nunca Severus no le había dicho nada.

Draco despertó y notó un cuerpo a su lado. Vio que tenía los brazos de otra persona rodeándolo. Al recordar la maravillosa noche que había pasado junto a Alex sonrió. Se movió un poco, lo justo para voltear y ver la escena más perfecta que hubiera podido desear: ahí estaba el chico más guapo del planeta, el chico que lo había enamorado y conquistado, el chico al que quería hacer el amor cada día… en definitiva, el chico al que amaba. Con la sonrisa aún en su rostro, se acercó a su amado y depositó un beso en la frente. No podía creerse que hubiera tenido tanta suerte al encontrar a Alex. Sentía miedo que de un momento a otro despertara y toda esa felicidad se fuera, para volver a estar solo y sin nadie a quién amar.

Alex abrió los ojos y vio al rubio totalmente inmerso en sus pensamientos. Decidió no interrumpirle y lo contemplaba. Definitivamente, Draco Malfoy era un adonis y Alex había caído rendido a sus encantos. Pero no le importaba. Sabía que el rubio sentía lo mismo por él y ahora ya nada ni nadie los podría separar. Al cabo de unos minutos, Draco se dio cuenta de que Alex también estaba despierto y le dio un beso de buenos días. Dormir con él había sido lo mejor, pero despertar a su lado no podía compararse a nada en el mundo.

Se levantaron y desayunaron juntos. Alex tenía que ir al hospital, puesto que tenía que atender las urgencias, y Draco decidió ir a ver a Harry y pasar el resto del domingo con él. Así podría contarle los felices acontecimientos ocurridos hacía unas horas en su vida. Pero cuando se apareció en el apartamento de su amigo, no sabía que se llevaría una sorpresa. Una sorpresa no muy agradable.

- ¿Harry? Príncipe… ¿dónde estás? Durmiendo, seguro, no me extraña pero… -iba diciend el rubio pensando en voz alta-. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué haces en el suelo? No me digas que no has dormido…

- Draco… -y Harry no pudo continuar porque empezó a llorar como era habitual los últimos meses.

- Harry, tranquilo, estoy aquí, contigo, llora cuanto quieras. Pero tienes que contarme que ocurrió…

Draco hizo que Harry se levantara y se sentara en la cama. Al menos allí no tendría frío. Se quedó a su lado. No sabía qué habría podido ocurrir ahora. Ayer por la tarde había terminado la relación que le unía a David y quería empezar una nueva vida con Severus. Pero… no entendía ahora por qué Harry se encontraba en tal estado.

¿Acaso se arrepentía de la decisión de separarse de David? ¿O no tenía claro si quería estar con Severus? Draco no podía dejar de pensar en todo esto mientras abrazaba fuerte a su amigo contra su pecho y éste no dejaba de sollozar. Con el paso de los minutos, Harry se fue calmando y finalmente, cuando se hubo repuesto un poco, decidió hablar.

- Yo… yo le amaba y él… él me borró de su vida… borró nuestra relación… se borró de mi vida –consiguió decir el moreno entre sollozos.

- ¿Quién, Harry? ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Draco desconcertado.

- De Se… Seve…

- ¿De Severus?

- Sí… en Hog… Hogwarts… él y yo… teníamos una… una re… rela…

- ¿Teníais una relación? –dijo el rubio aún más sorprendido.

- Sí… y esos sueños, ¿recuerdas? Pues ayer… vi… vi cómo él… me decía que me amaba y luego… lan… lanzaba un obli… viate…

- ¿Qué? Merlín, Harry… esto… no… no sé qué decir…

- No quiero verlo más, Draco. Me borró…

- Harry, si mi padrino lo hizo debió ser…

- ¿Por mi seguridad? ¿Ahora vas a defenderle? –gritó Harry levantándose y empujando a Draco con rabia.

- No digo eso, cálmate. Sólo que Severus debió de tener poderosas razones para hacer lo que hizo. Harry, si él te quería también supuso un duro golpe para él…

- Yo… yo no lo sé…

- Pues tendremos que hablar con él, tarde o temprano –propuso Draco.

- No… no… ¡no quiero volver a verlo!

- Harry, tranquilo –dijo abrazándolo para que se sintiera reconfortado-. Esto hay que solucionarlo y lo mejor es hablando con él. Merlín… ahora habíais empezado…

- No, no lo digas… Ya no sé si quiero algo con él…

- Pero, Harry… os amais…

- Sí… maldita sea… sí, Draco, lo amo, lo amo demasiado…

- ¿Quieres que yo hable con él?

- No, tengo que hacerlo yo, pero ahora… no me siento con fuerzas para mirarlo a la cara. Pero quiero que estés conmigo mientras lo haga. ¿Me lo prometes? –preguntó Harry más sereno.

- Harry, yo…

- ¿Me lo prometes? –insistió el moreno.

- De acuerdo, Harry, como quieras.

Por la mañana, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho para Severus. Le había sido imposible volver a dormirse después de soñar con él y Harry. Le daba vueltas y vueltas al sueño, pero no conseguía recordar nada de su relación. Se culpaba por lo que había hecho y estaba angustiado por cómo se lo tomaría Harry una vez lo supiera.

Porque de eso sí estaba seguro. Quería ser sincero con Harry y contarle lo que había soñado y buscar juntos una explicación. No quería empezar esa relación con mentiras, tal y como habían hecho cuando eran Mark y David. Severus estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no oyó a Remus apareciéndose en la mansión.

- He ido a tu casa y al no responderme… he supuesto que te encontraría aquí –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Quería pensar y no quería molestarte esta vez –respondió Severus.

- No molestas, y lo sabes –le reprochó Remus.

- Bueno, eso dices… pero reconozco que estos últimos meses he abusado de tu amistad.

- Severus… no has abusado, y si lo hubieras hecho es porque yo también he querido que abusaras. Somos amigos. Nos ayudamos mutuamente. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco pálido… -le miró Remus preocupado.

- Sí, estoy bien… sólo que no puedo creerme lo ocurrido –contestó el moreno.

- ¿Ya has hablado con Mark?

- Sí, ayer por la tarde… Él también me dijo que lo nuestro no llevaba a ningún sitio y que era mejor terminarlo ahora.

- Bueno, pues mejor si estabais de acuerdo. ¿Y ese otro chico?

- ¿Qué otro chico? –dijo Severus extrañado.

- La última vez me dijiste que estabas enamorado de otro que no era Mark pero que tenía pareja y no podrías tenerlo nunca…

- Ah… sí. Bueno, las cosas con él han ido de maravilla. Es especial. Él es maravilloso. Y ahora sé que nuestro destino era estar juntos.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- Bueno… prepárate, porque parece irreal. Resulta que el chico al que amo es Mark –dijo Severus emocionado.

- ¿Mark? Pero acabas de decir…

- No me interrumpas. Deja que termine. Ayer lo dejé con Mark y más tarde descubrí que Mark y él eran la misma persona. O sea, David y Severus se habían enamorado del mismo chico. Amaban al mismo sólo que con distinta apariencia.

- Pero… esto parece… imposible –Remus no salía de su asombro.

- Pues no lo es. Es lo más fantástico que hubiera podido pasarme. Lo que pasa es que él aún no sabe que yo soy David, y sólo sabe que ha dejado al rubio por mí. Coincidencias del destino… me ha abandonado a mí para estar conmigo… -rió sin ganas Severus ante tal rareza.

- ¡Merlín, Severus! Ahora sé porque nunca uso pociones… Vaya lío… Bueno, ahora me muero de ganas de saber quién es y ver si me gusta. ¿Me lo presentarás? –preguntó el castaño.

- Oh, Remus… estoy seguro de que te va a gustar. Y no hará falta que te lo presente. Le conoces muy bien –añadió Severus viendo que el licántropo había abierto los ojos como platos.

- ¿Le… le conozco? ¿Entonces es un mago?

- Sí, y me atrevería a decir que es el mejor mago que nunca podrás conocer. Se alegrará cuando le digamos que te has preocupado tanto por nosotros –decía enigmático el moreno.

- ¿El mejor mago? El mejor que conozco es Harry pero… -y se quedó callado, sorprendido de sus propias palabras. ¿Mi Harry? –preguntó el castaño quien había hecho de 'padre' y tutor de Harry des de la muerte de Sirius.

- Sí, bueno… ahora también es un poquito mío. ¿No te importa, verdad? –Severus se extrañó de ver a su amigo palidecer por minutos hasta llegar a sentarse.

- No, no, tranquilo, ¿cómo iba a importarme, Severus? Amigo… -empezó a decir Remus-, creo que ha llegado el momento de que te cuente algo muy importante –añadió para dejar al moreno totalmente confundido-. Toma asiento, vas a necesitarlo –le pidió el licántropo y Severus obedeció.

Remus permaneció unos minutos en silencio. Severus no quería interrumpir pero se estaba desesperando. No sabía qué tenía que decirle su amigo que fuera tan importante como para llevar un rato sin decir nada y con los ojos cerrados. El moreno quería decirle algo, pero entonces el licántropo salió de su estado y le miró directamente a los ojos.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano volveríais a estar juntos –dijo con la voz rota.

- ¿Vol… vol… volveríamos? –Severus pensó que su amigo se había vuelto loco-. ¿Qué tratas de decirme, Remus?

- Tú y Harry ya habíais mantenido una relación, en Hogwarts…

- Entonces… los sueños… -empezó a decir el moreno montando su propio puzzle de recuerdos.

- ¿Qué sueños? –preguntó el castaño extrañado.

- Verás, des de que conocía a Mark, más o menos, empecé a soñar con episodios de Hogwarts y del final de la guerra que no conseguía ubicar. Era como si no los hubiera vivido. Y en ellos siempre aparecía Harry y sus ojos. Y el último fue ayer… en el sueño…eliminaba de su mente nuestra relación –dijo Severus casi rompiendo a llorar de rabia.

- Supongo que el estar con Mark, removió en tu cuerpo y mente viejos recuerdos de la relación con Harry. Al fin y al cabo, eran la misma persona…

- ¡Merlín, Remus! –gritó Severus dándose cuenta de la situación-. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nunca nada?

- Te lo prometí, hace ya mucho tiempo. Severus… fui yo quien borró de tu mente todos los recuerdos –le contó el licántropo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry y Draco habían pasado las horas hablando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. El rubio le contó su magnífica noche al lado de Alex y Harry se alegró mucho por los dos, pero sobre todo por su gran amigo. Ya era hora de que éste fuera feliz y Alex había llegado en el momento justo para darle la felicidad que el rubio tanto anhelaba.

Pero el hecho de hablar de la alegría que sentía Draco hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco mal, pues él tenía muchos sueños puestos en su relación con Severus y ahora todo había cambiado. Seguían hablando y comentando sus pensamientos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Voy a abrir –dijo Draco que estaba un poco más cerca-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó mirando a unos tristes Severus y Remus.

- Draco… tengo que hablar con él –dijo Severus casi suplicando.

- No creo que sea el mejor momento… Severus, lo siento –contestó el rubio.

- Tengo que contarle algo muy importante sobre…

- ¿Sobre vuestro pasado? –Severus le miró interrogante-. Lo sabe, soñó con eso –añadió Draco y a Severus pareció que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies.

- Pe… pero él… entonces no sabe… Draco, tengo que hablar con…

- No quiere verte, padrino –dijo el rubio apenado.

- Draco… yo… es necesario que hable con…

- Déjalos pasar, Draco. Vamos a solucionar esto en poco tiempo –anunció Harry saliendo de la habitación con un tono de voz que asustó al resto.

Remus y Severus entraron y se sentaron en el sofá, enfrente de Harry y Draco. Había cierta incomodidad en el aire, se respiraba tensión. Severus pudo contemplar una inmensa tristeza en el rostro de Harry y cómo éste tenía unas notables ojeras provocadas seguramente por el insomnio. Además tenía los ojos rojos, debido a lo que había llorado. Llorado por él. Y eso le rompía el alma a Severus. Pero no era el único que observaba. 

Draco se fijó en el rostro de su padrino, pero no se daba cuenta porque sólo tenía ojos para Harry. El rubio se fijó que Severus también presentaba signos de no haber pasado una buena noche y supuso que tuvo sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo. Pero por mucho que intentara recordar su etapa en Hogwarts, Draco no lograba creer cómo no había sabido nada de esa relación que habían mantenido su padrino y su mejor amigo.

Saliendo de su letargo, Harry miró a los dos hombres que tenía sentados delante con una mirada fría y dura, que les atravesó el corazón a ambos. Cuando habló lo hizo mirándoles directamente, pero su rostro no transmitía ninguna sensación. Como si se hubiera vuelto de piedra.

- Supongo que venís a darme algún tipo de explicación. Muy bien, os escucharé y luego podréis iros. Adelante, ¿quién empieza? –preguntó Harry.

- Harry... –dijo Remus-, yo… lo siento, Harry…

- Harry… -continuó Severus-, no sé qué has visto en tus sueños, pero déjanos hablar y luego saca tus conclusiones. Verás… hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte…

- Has tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo y no lo has hecho –respondió el chico.

- No… no… Harry… ¡Merlín! Justo ayer soñé con eso y…

- Harry –intervino Remus-, tú y Severus manteníais una relación en Hogwarts. Como estaban prohibidas las relaciones entre alumnos y profesores, la llevabais en secreto. Tan sólo yo logré saberlo por los motivos que te contaré después…

- Remus… creo que mejor será que lo cuente yo, al fin y al cabo es culpa mía…

- Severus… déjame contarlo, porque yo también fui responsable –Harry miraba a ambos sin entender nada-. Sí, Harry, yo también tengo la culpa. La guerra… la guerra se había vuelto peligrosa. Tú estabas débil por culpa de las múltiples batallas contra los mortífagos más poderosos y Severus… seguía con sus misiones para la Orden y para Voldemort. Cada vez era más arriesgado. En ese momento fue cuando me contó lo vuestro…

- Le dije que… que me ayudara a que me olvidaras… Quizá no fue la mejor forma, pero en ese momento no tenía elección. Tu vida… tu vida estaba en peligro y yo… yo tenía la manera de salvarte…

- Alejándome de ti… -dijo Harry muy serio.

- Sí… ese fue el precio que tuve de pagar, y no sabes cuánto lo lamento, pero gracias a eso sobreviviste… -añadió Severus con el semblante triste.

- No lo sabes… no puedes saber cómo hubiera salido todo sin necesidad de que tú me borraras de tu vida…

- Harry, no juzgues así a Severus. Él… él también ha sufrido mucho por ello –intervino el licántropo.

- Pero yo… yo no tuve elección. Él lo decidió todo y… -protestó Harry.

- Él lo hizo por ti, Harry. Voldemort se enteró de la traición de Severus, y se libró de la muerte gracias a su habilidad con la oclumancia. ¿Imaginas qué hubiera hecho si se hubiera enterado de vuestra relación? Seguramente te habría hecho verlo en tus sueños y tú habrías acudido a salvarlo. Y eso habría sido tu perdición y la de todo el mundo mágico –explicó Remus apenado.

- Harry… eso que dice Remus… tiene toda la razón –dijo Draco-. La guerra ya era demasiado peligrosa como para complicarla aún más.

- Perfecto, ¿entonces tú también estás de su parte? ¿Vas a perdonarle que me negara poder vivir todo este tiempo con él? –gritó Harry indignado.

- No le estoy defendiendo, pero entiendo lo que hizo y por qué lo hizo. Harry, sólo fue porque te quería, quería protegerte… -dijo el rubio.

- Yo no necesitaba que me protegiera, yo… yo le necesitaba a él… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry levantándose y situándose a pocos centímetros de Severus-. ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho nada? ¿Os habéis reído mucho todo este tiempo a mis espaldas? ¿Habéis disfrutado con mi infelicidad? –dijo con tono amenazante.

- Harry… Severus no lo supo hasta hace pocas horas. Él no recuerda nada porque después que borrara los recuerdos de tu mente, yo se los borré a él… Lo siento –dijo Remus llorando y tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Yo… yo… -Harry no sabía qué decir. Quería mucho a Remus, había sido un padre para él todos estos años pero no podía verlo como antes. Le había ocultado muchas cosas.

- Harry… perdóname… Te quiero y quiero explicártelo todo, porque aún hay más. Remus me lo contó ayer por la noche. Me confesó cómo se ha sentido todos estos años cargando con este peso, pero no puedo guardarle rencor. Es un buen amigo. Sólo hizo lo que le pedí. Respecto a esos sueños, ¿los tienes des de que conociste a David?

- ¿Qué… qué sabes tú de David? ¿Quién te ha dicho…? –preguntó Harry más sorprendido si cabe por el curso que estaba tomando la conversación.

- Voy a suponer que sí. Verás, Harry, yo empecé a tener esos sueños que en los que aparecías tú o bien tus ojos cuando conocí a Mark.

- ¿Tú..? ¿Mark? ¿Qué…? –a Harry no le salían las palabras, no lograba entender nada de lo que le decía Severus.

- Harry… yo… yo soy David.

- ¿Que tú… qué?

- Tomé una poción… como tú. Y así se encontraron Mark y David… -dijo finalmente Severus.

- ¿Estás diciendo que salíais juntos y dejasteis esa relación para volver a estar juntos? –dijo Draco que no salía de su asombro.

- Exacto, Draco. Yo… David… se enamoró de Mark, pero lo que yo… Severus sentía por Harry no podía compararse con eso. Además, estaban las mentiras de por medio y la poción, mientras que con Harry era todo perfecto.

- ¡Merlín! A Harry le ocurrió lo mismo –explicó Draco viendo que su amigo no reaccionaba-. Harry… él me contó toda su historia con David y de cómo después, como Severus, fuiste adentrando en su vida. Y tomó la decisión…

- Por eso… -empezó Harry-, por eso el día que nos separamos… fue… fue tan fácil…

- Sí, Harry. Cuando fui a hablar contigo, también me dijiste que no veías clara nuestra relación. Y yo no podía creerlo. Por fin podía estar contigo y a Mark le parecía bien. Pero no sabía que eras tú también a quien dejaba en ese momento.

- Harry –dijo Remus-, si quieres saber lo que ocurrió en Hogwarts, podrás verlo… Severus antes del obliviate guardó sus recuerdos en frascos que yo… he ocultado todo este tiempo. Toma… esta es la llave de la cámara de Gringotts dónde están. A mi… a mi me pesa demasiado y me quema en el alma… Guárdala tú y decide hacer con ella lo que quieras –le dijo acercado una llave con una cadena que sacó de su cuello.

- Gra… gracias, Remus. Yo… ahora no sé… no sé qué voy a hacer… pero me gustaría quedarme solo…

- Sí, claro. Vámonos, Severus. Harry, perdóname, lo siento mucho –se disculpó el licántropo otra vez.

- Si quieres hablar conmigo… estaré esperándote –le dijo Severus.

- No, Draco, tú quédate –dijo Harry viendo que el rubio también se levantaba.

Severus se dirigió a la puerta más abatido que nunca. En pocos días había empezado una relación con Harry, eran felices y ahora… no quedaba nada de eso. Habían tenido una relación en el pasado de la cual sólo quedaban unos frascos con recuerdos.

Mientras salía por la puerta pensaba que quizá nunca tendría que haber alejado a Harry de su lado. Un gran sentimiento de culpa le removió las entrañas. Culpa y rabia. Rabia por ver, antes de cerrar la puerta, como Harry se abrazaba a Draco. Un abrazo que él podría darle también, pero que por una estupidez del pasado quizá ya no podía volver a repetir. 


	10. Regreso al pasado

**CAPÍTULO X – Regreso al pasado**

Harry había pasado la última semana en casa. Como le habían quedado algunos días de vacaciones, los cogió para no moverse de allí, porque no quería ver a nadie. Tan sólo hablaba con Draco. Horas y horas. En el trabajo había dicho que se iría de vacaciones y todos pensaban que estaba lejos de allí. Todos menos Hermione.

La castaña sólo sabía que Harry no atravesaba su mejor momento emocional, pero el chico le había pedido que no le visitara. No deseaba la compañía de ninguno de sus amigos. Excepto de Draco. Y Severus no se lo tomó muy bien.

Quería acercarse a Harry pero su ahijado se lo impedía. Cada día se presentaba al apartamento unas tres veces y, en cada ocasión, Draco le trasmitía que Harry no deseaba verle y que no volviera de nuevo. Pero Severus volvía una y otra vez. No volvería a perder a Harry. Sentía que ya había desperdiciado seis maravillosos años y ahora no quería que ocurriera lo mismo.

Draco hacía días que no iba a su piso. Le contó la situación a Alex y éste lo comprendió muy bien, y no comentó nada al respecto. Entendía que su pareja tenía que ayudar a Harry a superar ese momento, y esperó pacientemente a que todo se solucionara de forma satisfactoria. Lo sentía por Harry, pero en el fondo le molestaba un poco que, justo ahora que había empezado una relación con el rubio, éste sólo se quedase con su amigo. A pesar de todo, lo respetó.

Con el paso de los días, Harry fue encontrándose mejor. Una tarde, le pidió a Draco que fuera a Gringotts y regresara con las botellas dónde estaban guardados los recuerdos de su relación con Severus. 

Draco volvió cargado con cinco botellas bastante grandes y pesadas. Cogieron un pensadero y echaron el contenido de la primera botella en el agua. _Descubrimientos_, ponía en la etiqueta. Draco y Harry se miraron con cara de no saber qué podría haber allí dentro y acercaron su cara al agua, antes de notar como eran engullidos.

**Recuerdos**

_Se encontraban en un aula de las mazmorras. Harry miró a su alrededor y recordó: era el aula dónde Severus le hacía clases de oclumencia. Ahí estaban los dos. Severus y Harry frente a frente. Profesor y alumno. Y, observándolo todo des de un rincón, un rubio y un moreno escondidos._

- Potter, concéntrese de una vez. Si lo sigue haciendo así de bien va a ser una presa fácil para el Señor Oscuro –dijo Severus Snape con ironía y una voz dura-. Otra vez… ¡Legilimens!

Harry notó como su profesor entraba en su mente y revolvía en sus recuerdos. Le dolía y le dejaba exhausto. Pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el que sentía su corazón.

Sí, porque desde hacía un año, cuando Harry recién había cumplido los 15, se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado. Y lo peor. No era ni sería correspondido. Nunca. Y lo tenía en frente. Ahora, con 16 años y medio, seguía enamorado de la misma persona. Un hombre al que le era indiferente. Peor. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por ser hijo y sobrino de quién era. Y Harry no lograba entenderlo.

Él no tenía la culpa de lo que hubieran hecho James y Sirius en el pasado. Pero eso no parecía comprenderlo muy bien el ser al que quería. Al que deseaba. Al que amaba más que a su propia vida. La persona por la que no le importaría dejarse matar, ni sacrificar su vida para salvarle. Ese hombre amargado, de rostro severo y ceño fruncido. Que nunca tenía una palabra amable para él. Sí, no entendía cómo, pero él, Harry Potter, amaba a Severus Snape.

Y ese dolor no podía compararse a nada.

- Es incapaz de hacer algo bien, Potter? –escupió el mayor.

El mismo tono de voz. Odiaba cuando pronunciaba su apellido con ese desprecio, cuando lo miraba como si sintiera asco, cuando… No lo soportaba. Se le rompía el corazón. Se le rompía el alma.

- ¡Potter! –la voz le sacó de sus pensamientos-. Una última vez y, por favor, se lo suplico, esfuércese un poco más. Cualquier alumno de primero lo haría mejor que usted –dijo el profesor con su típica cara de desprecio.

Dolor. Ese hombre en sus recuerdos. Hurgando, buscando. Juegos infantiles, la casa de Privet Drive, Hogwarts… Y en medio de ellos, su amado profesor. Vestido de negro. Besándolo. De repente el dolor cesó.

- Ya ha sido suficiente… Retírese –dijo Snape en un tono brusco.  
- Sí… sí, señor –dijo Harry quién se había percatado de la cara de confusión de su profesor.

Salió como un rayo hacia las habitaciones en la torre de Gryffindor. No quería pensar en la tortura a la que sería sometido a partir de ese momento. Severus lo había descubierto. Lo había visto en sus pensamientos. Y él se maldecía por no ser mejor en oclumencia. Si hubiera aprendido algo, esto no hubiera ocurrido. "¡Merlín! Y mañana doble clase de pociones" –se dijo antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

Aún permanecía sentado en su sillón. No se había movido. No recordaba cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba en la misma posición. Después de que Harry saliera corriendo de las mazmorras, se había sentado y ahí se encontraba. Absorto en sus pensamientos, recordando una y otra vez lo que había visto en la cabeza de su alumno. No se lo podía creer. Él lo trataba con indiferencia, odio incluso, y Potter estaba enamorado de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Y, cómo? ¿Cúando? Severus no paraba de dar vueltas a todo esto.

No lograba entender cómo alguien podía fijarse en él. Al fin y al cabo era el profesor más odiado de toda la escuela, lucía un aspecto de murciélago con el cabello grasiento y tenía un rostro feo gracias en parte a una nariz demasiado grande para su gusto. Además cabía añadir un aspecto enfermizo debido al color pálido de su piel. "En definitiva, un buen partido" –se dijo.

Y ahora, justo ahora, había descubierto que un mocoso de 16 años estaba enamorado de él. Y no un simple mocoso, no. Sino el mismísimo Harry Potter. El hijo del odiado James Potter. El ahijado del aún más odiado Sirius Black. El alumno preferido de Dumbledore. El famoso niño-que-vivió. El objetivo del Señor Oscuro. Sí, porque Harry Potter era todo esto para él.

Todo esto y mucho más. Era su vida.

Sí. Le costó reconocerlo, pero lo hizo con el paso del tiempo. Y al aceptarlo se volvió aún más duro e implacable con el muchacho. Pensaba que, odiándolo, ese sentimiento desaparecía. Pero no le había salido bien.

Su amor hacia el chico creció. Y se hizo más intenso, pese a la desesperación de Severus, que no se resignaba a acatar sus sentimientos. Y, justo cuando había conseguido ocultarlos y suspirar silenciosamente cuando lo tenía cerca, había descubierto su secreto. Harry Potter lo amaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

**Fin recuerdos**

El contenido del frasco ya había llegado a su fin. Harry y Draco se encontraban de nuevo en el salón del apartamento del moreno, confundidos por lo que acababan de ver. Por lo visto, Severus ya amaba a Harry des de hacía tiempo y gracias a la legilimancia había podido descubrir el secreto del chico y vivir así unos meses de felicidad.

- ¿Vamos a por las siguientes? –preguntó Draco señalando las demás botellas y al ver que Harry no reaccionaba.  
- Sí… sí, adelante… -consiguió decir Harry que estaba medio ausente.

Draco vació el contenido de las dos siguientes botellas que llevaban la etiqueta de _Progresos_ y entraron en el pensadero. Esta vez, aparecieron en el dormitorio del Gryffindor.

**Recuerdos**

_Harry se levantó temprano. Por primera vez en su vida no le costó. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Su mente había recreado un sinfín de torturas y humillaciones a las que seguramente sería sometido por su amado profesor. Estaba en la ducha y sentía el agua recorrer su cuerpo. Era como una medicina._

Se despejó en pocos segundos mientras dejaba que esa agua –fría, por supuesto- le calmara la excitación con la que se había levantado. Sí, porque además de imaginar torturas, su mente también había tenido tiempo de recrear otro tipo de 'torturas' más placenteras. Y eso le había pasado factura. Por culpa de sus pensamientos tenía ahora esa terrible erección.

Se había imaginado que su profesor le correspondía y que los dos enlazaban sus cuerpos en un abrazo mientras se fundían en un beso apasionado. "Oh, oh –se dijo-, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso. Si no, mi pequeño problema no se solucionará". Pero nada. Su mente adolescente fantaseaba con recorrer el cuerpo de Severus –sí, Severus, como el lo llamaba siempre en sus sueños-, y con la imagen del hombre recorriendo con la lengua todo su cuerpo, lentamente.

Esos pensamientos sólo hicieron aumentar su erección. Como vio que no podría remediarlo, decidió tomar medidas más drásticas. Miró el reloj. Las 6.30. Todavía faltaba un cuarto de hora para que los demás se levantaran. Tenía tiempo. Dejó libres sus pensamientos y se dispuso a dar rienda suelta a sus fantasías.

Bajó la mano hacia su ombligo, pero antes se detuvo en los pezones, ya erectos por el deseo. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a su miembro. Lo cogió con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba el resto de su cuerpo imaginando que era su amado quién lo hacía.

Empezó a masajear su erección, con suavidad, con lentitud, después con más entusiasmo y no pudo evitar gemir. Sabía que no tardaría en alcanzar el clímax. Quería retardarlo así que disminuyó un poco el movimiento de fricción para al cabo de unos minutos volver a aumentar el ritmo.

El orgasmo fue tan intenso que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de la ducha. Recuperando la normalidad, se dio cuenta de que había gritado el nombre de su amado. Por suerte había puesto un hechizo silenciador en el baño. "No es cuestión de escandalizar a nadie" –se dijo con una sonrisa.

7.00 de la mañana. El colegio ya estaba despierto. Innumerables alumnos salían de sus habitaciones, otros aún permanecían en el baño, otros ya desayunaban… Un día normal para todos. Pero no lo era para Severus Snape. Solo, en su habitación de las frías mazmorras, su cuerpo ardía de excitación. Había pasado la noche pensando en Harry –así lo llamaba siempre que pensaba en él, nunca por el apellido.

Había soñado que mantenían una relación, que se amaban cada noche como si fuera la última y con una intensidad nunca vista hasta entonces. Había fantaseado que le hacía el amor a Harry, que recorría su perfecto cuerpo y que le hacía gritar de placer. Y eso había tenido sus consecuencias. Una increíble tienda de campaña en su pantalón de raso negro. Sólo había una solución para esto y como el muchacho, para su desgracia, no iba a hacer nada, tendría que hacerlo él mismo.

Y así, mientras todo el mundo desayunaba en el Gran Comedor, él, el odiado profesor de Pociones, estaba en la ducha masturbándose mientras pensaba que su mano no era la suya, sino la de su querido alumno. Aumentó el ritmo para llegar al clímax y gritó, como siempre, el nombre de Harry al alcanzarlo. Se vistió y fue a desayunar.

Presentía, sin saber muy bien por qué, que sería un gran día. Primero tenía clase doble de Pociones con los Slytherin y los Gryffindor de sexto y por la noche clase de oclumencia a solas con él. Sí, definitivamente sería un día fantástico. Antes de cruzar la puerta de sus habitaciones, borró esa sonrisa de enamorado que tenía. No había motivo para dejar de lado su conocida apariencia.

- Harry, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Hermione mirando con preocupación a su amigo.  
- Ehh… nada, Herm. ¿Por qué lo dices? –respondió Harry con voz nerviosa.  
- Oh, Harry Potter, como si no te conociera. Cuéntame.  
- Estoy enamorado –soltó sin pensar.  
- Pero…  
- No soy correspondido. Pero eso no es lo peor… -añadió el chico.  
- ¿Y qué podría ser peor? ¿Le conozco? –preguntó Hermione curiosa.  
- ¿Le? ¿No piensas que pueda ser una chica…?  
- Harry, hace tiempo que veo que no te fijas en ellas. Anda, ¿de quién se trata?  
- Verás, Herm… es que…  
- No será tan malo. ¿Gryffindor? ¿O quizá algún Ravenclaw? Harry, no me digas que es un Slytherin… –dijo finalmente la chica viendo la cara de abatimiento de su amigo.  
- Peor todavía…  
- Harry, no puede ser peor que un Sly…  
- Sí, lo es. Snape –respondió rápidamente Harry cortándola.  
- ¿Snape? Bueno… sí… la verdad… estoy un poco… sorprendida… ¿Y él?  
- Lo vio. Vio mis pensamientos en la clase de oclumencia.  
- ¡Merlín, Harry! ¿Y qué te dijo?  
- Nada, no sé… yo… yo me fui cuando él me dijo que me retirara justo después de verlo. Y hoy…  
- Doble clase de pociones… entiendo. ¿Es por eso que te has levantado tan temprano? Porque normalmente eres el último en salir de la cama…  
- La verdad es que apenas he dormido…  
- Pues creo que no has sido el único. Mira –dijo la chica señalando hacia la mesa de profesores.

Harry miró hacia dónde apuntaba su amiga. Ahí estaba su Severus, con su actitud arrogante de siempre pero con unas más que notables ojeras. La mirada de Harry se cruzó con la de su profesor tan sólo unos segundos, porque él la desvió y se levantó para dirigirse hacia las mazmorras.

Los ojos de Severus habían seguido cada uno de los movimientos del chico. Vio cómo se sonrojaba al cruzar las miradas y se estremeció. Suerte que sus años como espía le habían hecho adoptar una apariencia fría y distante. Pero en realidad hervía por dentro de felicidad.

**Fin recuerdos**

Más botellas. La tercera y la cuarta. En la etiqueta, Consolidación. Quizá aquí descubrieran la revelación de los sentimientos de los dos protagonistas.

Harry tenía miedo de entrar. No sabía qué había ocurrido y un temor se estaba apoderando de él. Se sentía culpable por haber tratado a Severus con dureza y rencor, y después de ver algunos de los recuerdos, pensaba que había sido injusto.

Draco, al comprender sus dudas, le agarró de la mano y casi le empujó. Ahora se encontraban siguiendo al Harry adolescente hacia el despacho del director.

**Recuerdos**

_- Piruletas de regaliz –dijo Harry y la gárgola empezó a girar cediéndole el paso a través de las escaleras giratorias hasta el despacho del director. Se paró en frente de la puerta y llamó.  
- Adelante –pronunció con claridad Dumbledore, que contemplaba a su alumno por encima de las gafas de media luna-. Oh, Harry, ¡qué sorpresa! ¿Un caramelo de limón? –dijo acercándole un par que tenía en la mano.  
- Emm… no, gracias, profesor.  
- Dime, Harry, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?  
- Verá, profesor, no creo necesario continuar con las clases de oclumencia con Snape…  
- El profesor Snape, Harry.  
- Sí, bueno, eso. Pues creo que ya no tengo nada más que aprender.  
- Él no piensa lo mismo. Ayer mismo me comentaba que aún podía entrar sin dificultades en tu mente –dijo y vio cómo el chico se sonrojaba y sonrió-. Harry –continuó-, ya sé que tu relación con el profesor Snape no es perfecta. Él también se ha quejado siempre, pero es necesario que sigas con tu entrenamiento y sólo él puede ayudarte en esto.  
- Pero… tambíen podría… podría hacerlo usted…  
- No, Harry. Sólo él. Además, seguro que al final me lo agradecerás. Ahora ya puedes irte –dijo Dumbledore tajante dando por finalizada la conversación.  
- Sí, bien… de acuerdo. Perdone, profesor. Buenas noches._

Harry salió del despacho pensando en cómo podía agradecerle tener que asistir a una clase con, ahora sí, su peor enemigo. Porque para Snape sería solamente eso, un enemigo.

21.05. Las mazmorras. Dentro de un aula fría y lúgubre, una persona daba vueltas en ella. Se estaba retrasando. Hacía cinco minutos que tendría que haber estado allí. Quizá no aparecería. Quizá sería lo mejor.

Fuera, un chico no se atrevía a cruzar esa puerta que tenía delante. Estaba nervioso. No sabía cómo comportarse delante de su profesor. Y lo peor, no sabía como reaccionaría él al tenerlo frente a frente. Además, no habría nadie más. Estarían solos.

Finalmente, haciendo gala de su atrevimiento gryffindor, abrió la puerta y entró. Al instante, al oír un ruido a sus espaldas, Snape se giró y lo vio. Alejó su mente de los temores de no poder estar un rato a solas con él. Aunque fuera para criticar lo mal que se le daba la oclumencia.

Harry no se había movido aún. Permanecía al lado de la puerta, cabizbajo. Snape también seguía en el mismo sitio. No quería mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Era una tentación demasiado grande. Pero tuvo que esforzarse para que eso no se notara. Fue el primero en hablar y cortar la tensa situación.

- Llega tarde, señor Potter –dijo con la misma voz de siempre.  
- Yo… lo siento… profesor. Yo estaba…  
- Dónde estaba no me importa. No tiene porque darme explicaciones. Hoy se quedará diez minutos más como castigo. Ahora empecemos. ¿Está preparado?  
- S… sí.  
- Muy bien. ¡Legilimens!

Harry no hizo nada. No intentó protegerse de su profesor. Le daba igual lo que viera. Ya no le importaba. Ahora ya no. Ya sabía su secreto. Lo demás eran simples necedades. Snape se dio cuenta y paró.

- Lo está haciendo peor que nunca. ¿Acaso no le tengo dicho que lo único que tiene que hacer es defenderse de mis intromisiones? –dijo el profesor aparentando calma.

Lo que había visto en su mente lo había turbado. Potter masturbándose y gritando su nombre. No sabía cómo ese mocoso no se había dado ni cuenta de su tez ligeramente rosada. Pero el chico aún no había levantado la vista del suelo, por suerte del profesor, el cual tenía un pequeño problema con su pantalón, que ya apretaba más de la cuenta. Gracias a su túnica, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

- A ver, Potter, lo aviso. Esto podría convertirse en una tortura. ¡Tiene que protegerse! ¿Qué parte no entiende? Otra vez. ¡Legilimens!

Nada. El chico seguía sin reaccionar. No hacía nada de nada. Ni tan solo un intento de evitar que Snape siguiera viendo todo lo que se le antojara. Esta vez pudo ver como el chico rememoraba algunos días con él en clase, gestos y miradas de desprecio. De odio y de rencor. Al verse a sí mismo actuando de esa forma, no lograba entender cómo Harry se había fijado en él. Cesó otra vez la intromisión.

En esta ocasión Harry tenía apoyada una rodilla y una mano en el suelo para no caerse. Las intromisiones lo debilitaban. Y el hecho de no defenderse era mucho peor.

- ¡Levántese! ¿No me oye? ¿O ya se ha vuelto completamente estúpido? –gritó Severus ante la actitud del muchacho.

Esperando alguna respuesta impulsiva del joven gryffindor a las que estaba acostumbrado, se acercó un poco hacia él. Harry levantó la vista del suelo, lo miró y se puso otra vez de pie. Delante de él. Desafiante. A Severus esa actitud le rompió el alma. Ver como esos ojos transmitían dolor y sufrimiento le causó una gran tortura. Pero su orgullo era más fuerte y siguió con la clase.

- Otra vez y si no hace nada, será peor… Usted elige…

Nada, ninguna respuesta. Severus pudo ver cómo el muchacho soñaba con él, pensaba en él… en definitiva, vivía por y para él. Eso lo conmovió. No quería ver más. No quería saber. Le hacía daño. Le dolía en el alma profundamente.

Cuando salió de la mente del chico, éste estaba totalmente tumbado en el suelo. Un impulso repentino hizo que se arrodillara a su lado y le tendiera una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Harry no la aceptó. Lo miró con rabia. Severus sintió como si cientos de cuchillos se clavaran ese mismo instante en su corazón. Harry tuvo problemas para mantenerse en pie, pero no aceptaría nunca la compasión de su profesor. Lo miró otra vez y le habló.

- No necesito su ayuda, profesor –escupió esta última palabra con todo el odio que pudo-. Y mucho menos su compasión –dijo situándose frente al hombre.

Severus no pudo responder. Tenerlo tan cerca y querer decirle que deseaba abrazarlo, que anhelaba besar sus labios, que soñaba con recorrer su piel, que se desvivía por hacerle el amor. Pero no dijo nada. Lo miró con toda la frialdad del mundo, como siempre.

- Muy bien. Entonces, continuemos. Y esta vez no tendré compasión –dijo recalcando la última palabra como había dicho Harry. ¡Legilimens!  
- ¡Protego! –gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

Era tanta la rabia acumulada en su interior ocasionada por el desprecio de Snape que la fuerza de su magia cogió al profesor desprevenido y voló hasta el otro lado del aula empujado por un rayo de luz.

Harry, al ver lo que había ocasionado y olvidándose de todo el rencor, corrió hasta situarse al lado de su amado Severus, quien permanecía tumbado en el suelo medio inconsciente y con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Profes… Severus, Severus! –gritó Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Merlín, ¿qué he hecho? –y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras acariciaba el rostro del profesor.  
- Por una vez lo has hecho bien, Harry –dijo Severus abriendo los ojos para contemplar la imagen más tierna que nunca hubiera imaginado. Harry llorando por él al pensar que le había hecho daño. Le cogió la mano-. Tranquilo, todo está bien –le dijo finalmente secando las lágrimas de la cara del chico.

Harry no lograba reaccionar. Sólo podía pensar en lo que había sucedido y que podía haberle hecho mucho daño. Y ahora, ahora, lo había llamado por su nombre y le había acariciado la cara. Lo estaba mirando, como en trance y no sabía qué hacer. No podía ni moverse. Estaba allí, quieto, sin apenas respirar. Unos segundos después, vio como Severus se levantaba y bajó de la nube en la que estaba para volver a la realidad.

- Anda, levanta… -dijo Severus tendiéndole la mano.

Esta vez, Harry sí la aceptó. Al levantarse quedó a escasos centímetros del profesor. Lo miró. En sus ojos no había ni rencor ni odio. Habían desaparecido. Sus ojos brillaban, resplandecían. Harry, sin pensarlo, agarró a Severus de la cintura y se abrazó a él comenzando a llorar otra vez.

Severus no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño y aún menos a tener a la persona que más amaba del mundo en sus brazos. Nervioso, le rodeó también y los dos se fundieron en uno.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a crecer en esos ojos casi negros hasta que fueron rodando por su cara Y por primera vez en su vida, Severus Snape lloró de felicidad. Harry, al notarlo, no podía salir de su asombro. Se miraron. No dijeron nada. No había palabras para describir cómo se sentían en ese momento que no querían que terminara nunca.

Sus ojos, verde y negro, ya hablaban por sí solos. Y sus corazones también, latiendo acompasados, llenos de felicidad. Sin saber cómo, un dulce beso. Cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo y sintieron que estaban en el paraíso.

Fue un beso tierno, tímido, nervioso, expectante para ver cómo reaccionaba el otro. Pero ni Severus ni Harry no hicieron ningún movimiento. Se quedaron abrazados un largo rato. Por fin su vida había encontrado sentido.

**Fin recuerdos**

Salieron del pensadero, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry, confundido; Draco, emocionado por lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos. Habían sido testigos del inicio de una bonita historia de amor.


	11. Más fuerte que cualquier hechizo

**CAPÍTULO XI – Más fuerte que cualquier hechizo**

La última botella que quedaba, con la etiqueta de _Selección_ contenía los recuerdos más emotivos para Severus. Draco y Harry asistieron a momentos íntimos que el mayor había seleccionado con esmero. Ahí estaban los primeros días de la relación con Harry, su primera noche juntos, las sorpresas que le había organizado para que el muchacho olvidara las tensiones de su entrenamiento contra Voldemort… Y la declaración de amor que le había hecho Severus.

**Recuerdos**

_Severus quería sorprender a Harry para celebrar sus primeros meses de relación en común. Quería recompensarlo por todos los malos momentos que había pasado con sus duros entrenamientos y también agradecerle la paciencia que tenia con él. Escondían sus sentimientos y nada había cambiado en las clases ni en los pasillos. Severus era tan implacable con el chico como siempre: le quitaba puntos, le gritaba, casi le insultaba –aunque lo hacía con menos desprecio que antes._

Y Harry parecía querer sacar al profesor de sus casillas cada vez que lo veía. En las clases de pociones, hacía explotar algún que otro caldero para que el mayor lo castigara. Así tenían la oportunidad de pasar un rato a solas sin temor de ser interrumpidos. Luego, una vez juntos, Severus olvidaba todos los castigos y lo abrazaba y lo besaba como si fuera lo último que pudiera hacer en la vida.

Por eso se encontraba en aquella sala. La había descubierto hacía tiempo, aunque no lo había confesado a nadie. Sabía que varios alumnos la utilizaban para muchos fines, pero esa noche iba a ser sólo para ellos dos. Una vez dentro, visualizó en su mente lo que quería y al abrir los ojos ya todo estaba perfectamente decorado. A Harry le encantaría. Le había mandado al chico un pergamino pidiéndole que se arreglara y que se dirigiera a la sala de los menesteres. Así lo hizo. Harry cruzó tres veces delante de la pared dónde estaba la puerta mágica y ésta finalmente se abrió.

Cuando el muchacho cruzó el umbral, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Era maravilloso. Las paredes estaban revestidas de madera oscura, con todos los detalles en granate y oro. Muy Gryffindor. En el centro, una mesa con dos sillas, iluminada sólo por unas cuantas velas de distintos tamaños. Y en el fondo de la habitación, una cama enorme con dosel y cortinas en verde y plata. Demasiado Slytherin para su gusto, pero tuvo que reconocer que era preciosa. Estaba tan maravillado por todo lo que contemplaba, que no vio como Severus se le acercaba.

El mayor cogió a su amado por la cintura y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Harry cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma que Severus desprendía. Era un olor perfecto, una mezcla entre lavanda y azahar que a Harry le volvía loco. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta para quedar con el rostro enterrado en el pecho del adulto. Él también lo abrazó y así permanecieron durante un buen rato. Harry notó como Severus se movía, inquieto, quizá había algo que le preocupaba. Y le preguntó.

- No… no ocurre nada, tranquilo, amor –respondió el mayor-. Harry, quiero que me escuches un segundo. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Harry al oír esas palabras salientes de la boca de Severus y el tono que éste había utilizado, muy serio para su gusto, hicieron que temiese lo peor. Él no quería separarse de su amado y sospechaba que quizá Severus no lo tuviera tan claro.

- Harry… verás… yo… esto es un poco difícil, sabes que nunca acostumbro a mostrarme afectuoso con nadie… No, no digas nada –dijo Severus viendo que el chico había abierto la boca para decir algo-. Déjame terminar, si no lo hago así no lo diré nunca. Harry…yo… quería decirte que… que todos estos días a tu lado han sido un sueño para mí, nunca nadie se había preocupado por mi ni me había amado como lo has hecho tú. Sé que nunca te digo cosas bonitas y que me cuesta trasmitir mis emociones, por eso… por eso he elegido esta noche. Hoy es nuestra noche, vamos a celebrar que hace varios meses que estamos juntos y que nunca nos separaremos. Harry… quiero decirte que… que te amo más que a mi vida, que haría cualquier cosa por ti, que no me importa si todo el mundo me señala porque no tengo miedo de nada. Adoro cada minuto que estás a mi lado, cuando te duermes entre mis brazos después de hacer el amor, cuando me miras con esos preciosos ojos y no hace falta que me hables porque lo entiendo todo… No sé qué haría sin ti, Harry, sólo sé que sin ti me moriría. Harry, te amo, eres mi vida.

Harry no sabía qué decir. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta por la emoción. Severus lo amaba y se lo había dicho, había sido una declaración muy importante y sabía que al mayor le había costado confesarse de esa manera. Pero se lo agradecía. Necesitaba que Severus le dijese todo aquello para sentirse más seguro. Ahora nada podría separarlos. Se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó con pasión, mientras los dos lloraban de felicidad.

**Fin recuerdos**

Horas después de salir del pensadero, aún podía visualizar la guerra y sus consecuencias. Harry había sido testigo de la decisión que tomó Severus y de cómo se lo había contado todo a Remus. Había visto el sufrimiento en el rostro de los dos adultos, pero también el peligro que había corrido Severus cada vez que tenía Voldemort cara a cara.

Y había visto la tortura. Había visto como el cuerpo de su amado se retorcía en el frío y húmedo suelo. Había contemplado como las maldiciones se seguían una a la otra, sin que Voldemort sintiera ni pizca de piedad. Había observado la entereza de Severus para no sucumbir a las órdenes del Lord, que le encargaba la misión de traer a Harry al escondite del Señor Oscuro. Severus había resistido y nunca había cumplido los mandatos de Voldemort.

Gracias a Remus, había regresado a Hogwarts y fue en ese momento cuando habían borrado la relación de la mente de Harry y después de la de Severus. Y Harry pudo asistir a todo ello con un semblante triste y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Y había revivido también las últimas batallas. Ahí terminaban los recuerdos de Severus. Más allá, no había nada. Lo último que había visto con Draco habían sido unos recuerdos distintos. No eran de Severus, sino de Remus. Atónito, había asistido a la manipulación de los recuerdos y había comprobado como Remus cambiaba algunos personajes de su mente.

Fue así cómo descubrió que no había sido su rubio amigo el que había estado junto a él en las batallas, tal y como aparecía en su sueño, sino que había sido Severus. Siempre Severus. Sólo él. Siempre había permanecido a su lado a pesar de haber borrado ya su relación. Entendió que era cuestión de su amor, capaz de todo. Y también del destino, que los había separado y los había unido un sinfín de veces.

Demasiadas emociones. Harry se sentía mal. En verdad, Severus sí lo amaba. Y mucho. Y él también lo había amado con gran intensidad. Los dos habían vivido una preciosa historia de amor. Pero sin su final feliz.

- Harry, ¿quieres algo para comer? –preguntó Draco des de la cocina.  
- No… no tengo hambre –respondió el moreno.  
- Príncipe –el apodo hizo sonreír a Harry-, tienes que comer algo. Des de ayer que no has probado bocado y ya son más de las cinco de la tarde.  
- Ya lo sé… pero no me apetece nada…  
- Bueno, pero una buena taza de chocolate caliente no te hará daño. Además, ya lo tengo hecho y no pienso tirarlo.  
- No sé qué haría sin ti, Draco.  
- De momento, morirte de hambre –y vio como la sonrisa volvía a aparecer en el rostro de su amigo después de varios días.

Y como cada tarde, alguien llamó con insistencia a la puerta. Harry y Draco se miraron, pues sabían perfectamente de quién se trataba. Draco fue a abrir y se encontró con su padrino.

- Hola, Severus. Ya lo sabes…. Te dije que no volvieras –le dijo Draco que repetía esto unas tres veces al día, cuando su padrino pasaba para ver a Harry.  
- Pero tenía que intentarlo, Draco. Si me quedo en casa es aún peor… Confío que algún día…  
- Déjalo pasar –dijo Harry a sus espaldas-. Quiero hablar con él –Severus sonrió levemente. Había sido un pequeño paso.  
- Como quieras, Harry. Adelante, padrino –le invitó el rubio.  
- Draco, ve a casa. Yo… yo podré estar solo esta noche, ya me encuentro mejor –le pidió Harry-. Además, seguramente hay alguien que tiene muchas ganas de verte y no es justo que te retenga aquí…  
- De acuerdo… Pero no dudes en avisarme si necesitas cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Hasta mañana, príncipe –dijo Draco dándole un beso en la frente.

Cuando Draco hubo salido por la puerta, Harry adoptó otra vez una actitud totalmente distinta. Esa media sonrisa que había visto Severus en sus labios, cambió a un rostro inexpresivo, con los ojos inyectados de tristeza y desesperación. Estaba dolido, aunque podía entender los motivos del mayor por hacer lo que hizo. Pero aún les faltaba esa conversación y Harry quería reprocharle todo el dolor que le había causado.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Harry con un tono de voz que a Severus le impresionó. Nunca había visto tanto rencor en los ojos del chico.  
- Harry, yo… lo siento. No sé qué puedo decirte. Sé que no hice bien, pero…  
- ¿Pero? ¿Acaso crees que puedes justificar el hecho de borrarte de mi vida?  
- Pensé que era lo mejor… Vold…  
- ¡Deja en paz a Voldemort! ¡No pensaste en mí, fuiste un egoísta! ¿No te pusiste a pensar que me estabas negando la felicidad? Sí, he visto los recuerdos. Éramos felices. ¿Por qué entonces?  
- No… no lo se. Sólo… sólo pensaba en tu protección…  
- Claro, como siempre. El inútil de Potter no puede hacer nada sin que alguien le ayude y vele por él. El estúpido niño-que-vivió lo hubiera estropeado todo…  
- No, no digas eso. Yo sabía que ganarías. Pero no quería que te enfrentaras a él antes de tiempo. Yo era un espía y… un mortífago. Y Voldemort confiaba en mí. Pero un día se enteró de mi doble juego… y me torturó. Yo… sí, fui un cobarde pero no quería que te hiciera daño. Opté por lo más fácil… si te borraba de mi mente él no sabría nunca nada de nuestra relación –explicó el mayor.  
- ¿Y yo? También lo borraste todo de mi memoria…  
- Era necesario. Él podía haber accedido a tu mente… con las conexiones y los sueños, ya sabes…  
- ¿Pensaste que no podía hacerle frente, verdad? No, claro. ¡Otra vez, el niño inútil que no podía parar las intromisiones de Voldemort!  
- Harry, sabes que era muy fuerte… Quizá sí lo hubieras hecho, pero no quise a arriesgarme a perderte para siempre…  
- Pero lo hiciste… alejándome de ti… me perdiste…  
- Sí, y créeme que des de que lo sé es lo único de lo que me arrepiento en la vida…  
- Pero no pensaste mucho en eso mientras me lanzabas el obliviate –dijo Harry levantándose con furia-. No te tembló la mano al coger la varita, no, no pensaste en eso… ¡y me pedías incluso que te perdonara porque lo hacías por mi bien! Pero, ¿qué bien, Severus?

El mayor se estremeció con el tono de voz utilizado para decir su nombre. Sólo había ira contra él.

- A mi no me hizo ningún bien… –confesó Harry situado delante de Severus. Sólo me alejaste de tu lado sin que yo pudiera elegir. ¿Ese fue mi bien? ¿Alejarme de ti? ¿Alejarme del hombre al que amaba? ¿Dejarme sin tu amor? –dijo Harry mientras empujaba con un dedo el pecho de Severus sin hacerle daño, aunque el mayor pensara que lo merecía.-. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando lo vi todo en ese sueño? Justo ahora que había pensado que podríamos tener una relación y me entero de que ya habíamos tenido una y que tú, sin tenerme en cuenta, me arrebataste…

Harry estaba situado a escasa distancia del pecho de Severus y el mayor no podía articular ninguna palabra porque sabía que el chico tenía toda la razón y estaba en su derecho de recriminarle todo lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio…! –gritaba Harry golpeando el pecho de Severus con sus puños-. ¡Te odio… te… odio… te… -decía sollozando-. ¡Merlín! Ya no puedo soportarlo más –añadió abrazando repentinamente a Severus-. Te amo demasiado, maldito, demasiado… -dijo finalmente el chico.

Severus se quedó quieto, abrazándolo fuerte contra su pecho, no quería que se separara ni un milímetro de él, tenía miedo de volver a perderlo.

- Mi única cobardía fue quererte demasiado –fue lo único que pudo decir Severus ante tal reacción de Harry.

Draco estaba preocupado. Hacía horas que no sabía nada de Harry y se encontraba intranquilo. Decidió aparecerse en el salón del apartamento de su amigo, como siempre. Lo que vio al llegar allí le enterneció. Harry estaba recostado en el pecho de su padrino, profundamente dormido. Y su padrino también dormía, abrazando a Harry y con el rostro radiante de felicidad. Decidió irse, pero aunque no hizo ningún ruido, Severus se despertó. Draco le saludó con la mano antes de desaparecer en silencio, tal y como había llegado.

Cuando el rubio llegó a su piso, regresó a la cama donde se encontraba Alex aún durmiendo. Tapó ambos cuerpos con las sábanas y se recostó cerca de su amado moreno. Sentía que había encontrado la felicidad, esa felicidad que tanto había envidiado de sus amigos, que tanto había deseado y que finalmente le había sido concedida. Alex despertó al notar el contacto de otro cuerpo con el suyo. Abrazó a Draco y permanecieron tumbados en esa posición mientras sonreían y pensaban en lo afortunados que eran por haber encontrado a la persona adecuada.

Severus consultó su reloj. Eran las doce de la noche y consideró normal que su ahijado estuviera preocupado. No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero no le extrañaba, pues los dos no habían descansado mucho los últimos días. La felicidad que sentía en ese momento no le dejó volver a conciliar el sueño. Suspiró. Ahora estaba convencido de que él y Harry serían felices. Por fin.

Harry empezó a abrir los ojos, y se sorprendió al no estar en la cama. Intentó moverse pero al hacerlo notó que unos brazos lo rodeaban. Entonces se acordó. Sonrió. Giró su rostro y ahí estaba. El hombre al que había amado. El hombre al que había perdido. El hombre al que había descubierto en David. El hombre al que amaba con toda su alma.

Severus se quedó aturdido por el brillo de esos ojos verdes, que habían vuelto a la normalidad y resplandecían como dos luceros en medio de la oscuridad.

- Harry… -empezó a decir.  
- Shhtt –dijo el chico poniendo un dedo en sus labios-. ¿no crees que ya hemos hablado demasiado? Ahora sólo quiero estar contigo. Y ser feliz a tu lado. No me importa nada más.  
- Tus deseos son órdenes –dijo Severus antes de atrapar sus labios con el beso más deseado de toda su vida.

Harry guió a Severus hacia su habitación. Era la primera vez que estarían juntos siendo ellos mismos y sin engañar a nadie. El muchacho se encontraba muy excitado. Ahora sabía que Severus siempre lo había amado y que siempre lo haría, igual que él. Llegaron a los pies de la cama y no habían dejado de besarse ni un segundo. Severus estaba demasiado ansioso por tocar la piel de Harry, así que, sin pensárselo más, le quitó la camiseta y la arrojó al suelo. Recorrió su espalda y pecho con los dedos, lentamente, e hizo que Harry se estremeciera. Le encantaba cuando el chico temblaba de excitación ante su roce.

Harry también quería provocar todas estas sensaciones en su amado, así que le quitó la camisa y quedaron en igualdad de condiciones. Rápidamente, los pantalones de ambos siguieron el mismo destino. Desnudos, sólo con bóxers, se abrazaron y besaron apasionadamente. Severus empezó a besar el cuello de Harry, adoraba hacerlo y sabía que al chico le volvía loco. Harry recorría la espalda de Severus, acariciando suavemente des de la nuca hasta el borde de los calzoncillos. Retiró un poco la goma y metió la mano debajo para agarrar fuerte sus tersas nalgas. Eran perfectas. Todo él era perfecto.

Severus arqueó la espalda ante el toque del muchacho y se dispuso a pasar a la acción. Le levantó y le tumbó en la cama. Des de esa posición privilegiada, el mayor pudo hacer un viaje por todo el cuerpo de Harry. Empezó por el cuello, dónde lamió y mordió un poco, continuó hacia los pezones totalmente erectos, dónde se entretuvo un rato torturándolo, y siguió hasta llegar al ombligo. Allí, jugando un poco con el vello que marcaba el camino que debía continuar, empezó a besar con besos muy pequeños todo el borde de los bóxers, cosa que causó desesperación en Harry. Finalmente, le quitó los molestos calzoncillos y contempló el miembro erguido de su amado.

Se acercó y enterró su nariz en el vello púbico para aspirar el aroma a sexo que ya desprendía el muchacho. Ese olor era el mayor afrodisíaco para Severus. Con ayuda de su mano, masajeó los testículos y recorrió el glande con un dedo. Harry arqueó la espalda por el contacto y pedía que continuara entre gemidos. No era cuestión de defraudarle, esa noche no. Así que Severus lamió de abajo a arriba el pene de Harry y, al llegar a la punta, tragó hasta el fondo. Harry se estaba volviendo loco de placer. Lamió, succionó y acarició su hombría como no había hecho nunca. El muchacho no tardó en alcanzar el orgasmo y Severus tragó toda su esencia, pues no quería perder nada que perteneciera a Harry.

Tardó unos segundos en recuperarse, pero al hacerlo decidió que era hora de hacer sufrir a Severus. Ahora era su turno para vengarse. Hizo que el mayor se diera la vuelta, quedando boca abajo. Harry se sentó a horcajadas encima de su cintura para descubrir cada rincón del cuerpo amado. Empezó por la nuca, pero antes susurró al oído de Severus que ahora iba a sufrir. El mayor se rió ante tal desfachatez, aunque Harry no le hizo caso. Inició su tortura en la nuca, masajeó sus hombros, besó cada milímetro de su fuerte espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Las acarició, las besó, las succionó, dejando pequeñas marcas de los mordiscos que había dado. Recorrió sus muslos, sus piernas, jugó con los dedos de los pies en su boca, cosa que provocó un ataque de cosquillas en Severus. Pero Harry siguió con su tarea. Volvió a subir hasta la altura de la cintura, esta vez lamiendo la cara interna de los muslos de Severus y rozando suavemente sus testículos.

El mayor, al notar el contacto, arqueó un poco la espalda y gimió. Apartó un poco sus nalgas y descubrió la entrada de su amado y Harry aprovechó para introducir su lengua en el espacio que se abría ante él. Severus gritó al notar la intromisión, pero no fue un grito de dolor, al contrario, le pareció de lo más placentero. Harry se sirvió también de sus dedos para estimularlo completamente. Cuando notó que ya cabían tres, hizo que Severus se situara boca arriba para besarlo y poder verlo mientras le hacía el amor. Sería la primera vez que le haría el amor y Harry se sentía un poco nervioso. El mayor pudo ver la duda en sus ojos.

- Harry… no pienses en nada, simplemente disfruta. Es nuestra noche y soy todo tuyo –le dijo Severus.

Harry, decidido, situó su erección en la entrada de Severus y lo penetró lentamente. Fue esperando a que se acostumbrara para ir accediendo más adentro. Cuando notó que Severus ya se movía con facilidad, empezó a balancear su cadera hacia atrás y hacia delante, embistiendo el cuerpo del mayor que gritaba de placer cuando rozaba su próstata. No quería desatender la erección de Severus, así que la rodeó con su mano y empezó a torturarlo. Harry estaba ciego de placer. La estrechez de Severus le causaba una gran excitación y las paredes de tan dulce cavidad apretaban su miembro. Tardó poco en venirse dentro de él, mientras Severus hacía lo mismo en la mano de Harry.

Cuando notó que su erección disminuía, el muchacho se retiró y se tumbó al lado de Severus que parecía extasiado. Harry se recostó en su pecho y el mayor empezó a acariciarle el cabello mientras lanzaba un hechizo de limpieza. Tiró de la sábana y los cubrió. Antes de sucumbir al mundo de Morfeo, Harry le besó en los labios. Un beso dulce. Un beso que sabía a felicidad. Severus sonrió y abrazó más fuerte al muchacho.

- Te amo, Harry. Siempre lo haré –dijo el mayor.  
- Lo sé, ahora ya no lo dudo. Yo también te amo, Severus –respondió Harry.

Severus y Harry. Por fin sus nombres verdaderos. Les había costado mucho tiempo saber que se amaban. Tuvieron que conocer a otras personas para darse cuenta de ello, para luego descubrir que eran ellos mismos. Y habían sufrido mucho para poder ser felices juntos.

Finalmente, habían vencido a ese destino cruel que los había separado. Se habían amado, se habían olvidado y se habían reencontrado. Y todo gracias a su amor, que había sobrevivido durante años y había sido más fuerte que todos los hechizos.


	12. Epílogo

**CAPÍTULO XII - EPÍLOGO**

Era un sábado de finales del mes septiembre. Habría sido un sábado como cualquier otro para Harry si ese día no hubiera quedado con sus amigos para cenar, aún seguían manteniendo esa costumbre. Hacía meses que no veía a la mayoría, y, aunque se llamaban por teléfono casi cada semana, entre los compromisos profesionales de unos, los viajes de negocios de otros y los días en qué no iba bien a alguno, era difícil de compaginar y encontrar un día propicio. Pero lo habían conseguido.

Hacía un poco más de tres años que él y Severus vivían juntos. Cuando ahora recordaba cómo habían terminado siendo pareja, sonreía, pero en el fondo sabía que había sufrido mucho para conseguirlo. Y eso le hacía valorar más el día a día, las pequeñas cosas, las miradas, los besos, las palabras o los detalles que su pareja le regalaba, como esa escapada de fin de semana, con cena romántica incluida a orillas del Sena, de un par de meses atrás. Sí, Severus Snape era un romántico empedernido, pero eso sólo lo sabían sus más allegados.

Harry salió del cuarto de baño, se había duchado y esperaba que Severus se levantara para que hiciera lo mismo. Aún dormía. Se situó a su lado y le observó. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios un poco entreabiertos y sólo tenía el cuerpo cubierto por las sábanas de cintura para abajo. Recordó la noche que habían pasado, había sido mágica, como casi siempre. Harry se sonrojó, no era difícil cuando pensaba en las relaciones sexuales con su amado. Y es que Severus era un perfecto amante, se entregaba y daba lo mejor de sí mismo en cada ocasión. El chico agradecía cada día la suerte que tenía por estar a su lado. Unos mechones caían libremente por el rostro del moreno, dándole una sensualidad exquisita. A Harry le entraron ganas de empezar a besar todo ese cuerpo expuesto ante él, pero sabía que si empezaba ya no podría parar. Así pues, resignándose, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para despertarle.

- Sev… vamos, tienes que levantarte.  
- Mmmm…  
- Vamos¿des de cuándo te has vuelto tan perezoso?  
- Mmmm –otra vez respondió el mayor.  
- Por favor… -añadió suplicante y perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡Severus Snape, levántate ahora mismo! –gritó Harry mientras Severus empezaba a reírse.  
- Me encanta cuando te enfadas, tantos años conociéndote y aún consigo que rabies un rato –se reía mientras Harry ponía cara de enfadado.  
- Muy gracioso…  
- Oh, ven aquí… ven… –dijo de nuevo al ver que el chico no le hacía caso-. ¿No me obligarás, verdad? –pero Harry hacía como que no lo oía-. Muy bien, tú lo has querido –y Severus se levantó, cogió en brazos al chico y, tumbándolo en la cama, lo aprisionó debajo de su cuerpo.  
- Ehhh –protestó Harry-, eso no vale.  
- Sí, vale, y ahora eres mío.  
- Acabo de ducharme…  
- Pues creo que después podemos ducharnos juntos… ¿qué te parece?  
- Creo que me apetecerá otra ducha –y tomó los labios de su amado con pasión.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos apenas habían discutido. Eran la pareja perfecta, siempre se lo decía Draco cuando les iba a visitar. El rubio y Álex se presentaban cada viernes a cenar. Harry así lo quería, no deseaba alejarse de su mejor amigo. Además, había descubierto en Álex a otro amigo y disfrutaba de la compañía de ambos. Las cenas siempre terminaban igual, con Severus serio porque Draco le decía que no cuidaba muy bien de Harry. El rubio opinaba que su amigo lucía unas terribles ojeras que le restaban belleza, y aseguraba que eran culpa de su padrino por no dejarlo descansar bien por las noches. Harry, llegados a este punto, aún seguía ruborizándose y eso divertía mucho a todos, excepto a él. Severus, entonces, le respondía que prefería que Harry tuviera ojeras a no tenerlas, como Álex, y criticaba a Draco por no cansarlo demasiado y le insinuaba que, de seguir así, su chico se buscaría a otro. Entonces era el rubio quién permanecía sentado sin decir nada, mientras Harry y Álex se reían a carcajadas. Esas eran las cenas de los viernes, y cada semana lo mismo. Pero eran la viva imagen de la felicidad.

Pero hoy tocaba otra cena. La cena con sus amigos. Todos, al fin. Algunos incluso vivían fuera de Londres, por lo que Harry se sentía inmensamente feliz de volver a reencontrarse. La noche llegó sin apenas darse cuenta y, de repente, ya se encontraba rodeado de todos ellos. Ahí estaban, otra vez juntos.

A su derecha, Dean y Seamus, inseparables como siempre. La pareja más consolidada de todo el grupo, pues ya llevaban once años de relación, estaban igual que siempre. Bueno, no del todo. Seamus lucía una barriga enorme, cosa normal si tenemos en cuenta que estaba embarazado de ocho meses. Su segundo embarazo. El primero había sido un par de años atrás, cuando había dado a luz a un precioso niño al que pusieron el nombre de John. Sería todo un gryffindor, según sus padres y éste, una niña, también.

Al lado de ellos, Ron junto a Hermione. La castaña lucía espectacular, estaba preciosa y no era para menos. Era una esposa perfecta y una madre ejemplar. Sí, Ron y Hermione hacía pocos meses habían ampliado la familia. Una hermosa niña, con los ojos marrones y el pelo de los Weasley. Y es que Lily Jane Weasley era un bebé adorable y Harry babeaba cada vez que la cogía en brazos, no en vano era su ahijada. Ron siempre decía que quería tener una gran familia, y seguramente así sería, pues los dos adoraban los niños. Hermione había terminado su especialidad en pediatría y trabajaba en el mismo hospital, pero ahora atendiendo a los chiquillos. Formaban una pareja estupenda, eran la combinación ideal. Harry lo había sabido des de siempre, y nadie lo podía negar.

Al lado de Hermione se sentó Remus. El bello licántropo de ojos color miel había encontrado a su media naranja hacía poco más de un año. Por casualidad, en un viaje que hizo a Francia por cuestiones de trabajo, había conocido a Paul, un mago francés que se dedicaba a la enseñanza en Beauxbatons. Congeniaron enseguida, pues Paul también impartía la asignatura de DCAO. Cuando Remus se lo contó a Harry, éste alucinaba. Era el candidato ideal para su "padre". Así pues, el licántropo y el francés compartían una bonita casa en París y Remus se trasladaba cada día para impartir clases en Hogwarts. Pero eran felices así y se les notaba en la cara. Hacía unos meses habían decidido ampliar esa felicidad y estaban intentando adoptar. Debido a la licantropía de Remus, no podía concebir ningún hijo, pero Paul lo aceptó y ahora estaban en trámites de adopción de dos niñas gemelas que eran unos pequeños torbellinos.

Neville era el mismo de siempre y todos lo adoraban. Había empezado una relación con un joven mago hacía unos meses y se notaba de lejos que se amaban. Sean era un cielo. Rubio, de ojos azules y también medimago. Lo conoció a través de Álex y congeniaron enseguida. La verdad es que era fácil relacionarse con Sean y Neville se enamoró de él a simple vista. Aunque llevaban poco tiempo, todos apostaban que esa relación llegaría lejos. Y se alegraban mucho, porque su amigo no había tenido una vida fácil.

Después estaban Ginny y Daniel. Llevaban más de tres años juntos. Daniel era muggle, pero se había adaptado a la perfección a la vida mágica. El chico era un joven apuesto, moreno, con los ojos azules, y perfecto para Ginny. Cuando se lo presentó, todos tenían sus dudas acerca de cómo encajaría en su grupo, pero Daniel había demostrado ser un compañero y un amigo leal, y así se había ganado la confianza de todos. Además, con él, la pelirroja había sentado finalmente la cabeza y ahora era madre de dos bebés, Eric, de dos años, y Julia, de ocho meses. Los habían dejado en la Madriguera, Molly estaba encantado con sus nietos. Si bien Daniel los primeros meses alucinaba por cualquier cosa, ahora ya le parecía de lo más normal que los objetos se movieran solos, que todos usaran varitas alguna vez y que sus hijos, a pesar de lo pequeños que eran, supieran hacer magia sin habérsela enseñado.

Al lado de estos, Blaise. ¿Qué decir de él? Se había pasado los últimos dos años persiguiendo imposibles. Primero se fijó en un hombre un poco más mayor que no le hacía ni caso pero él estaba todo el día a su lado. Después tocó el turno a un jovencito economista que babeaba por él pero que a Blaise no le interesaba como una relación seria. Y más tarde apareció Alan y se enamoró de él. Alto, moreno, ojos oscuros, cuerpo de infarto… cualquiera se hubiera quedado prendado de él. Pero Blaise tuvo la suerte de que Alan también se fijara en su persona. Y ahí están, llevaban un año y estaban ilusionados con su nueva casa. El otro día, incluso, ya hablaban de aumentar la familia. Un claro ejemplo de cómo emplear bien el tiempo.

Draco y Álex. El rubio y el moreno. Tan distintos y tan iguales. Con el paso de los años, el rubio había aprendido a amar todas las aficiones de su pareja, incluido el fútbol. Cada fin de semana iban a algún estadio distinto para seguir la liga inglesa y, de vez en cuando, Álex lo llevaba a España de visita a su familia, amigos y campos de fútbol. Harry se reía de la actitud de Draco y le recordaba siempre lo que había dicho al conocerlo, pero el rubio no le hacía ni caso, al fin era feliz. A causa de los estudios de Álex, pues el chico estaba terminando la especialidad de neurocirugía, viajaban constantemente por Europa y no tenían residencia fija. Harry confiaba que se establecieran cerca, no soportaría tener a sus mejores amigos lejos de su casa. Pero era algo que aún tenían por decidir. La verdad es que a Draco le costaba negarse a una petición de su pareja. ¡Cuánto había cambiado el rubio!

Y a su lado, Severus, como siempre. Acompañándolo, apoyándolo, ayudándolo, comprendiéndolo, escuchándolo, protegiéndolo… amándolo. Sí, finalmente todo había salido redondo para todos. Cada uno era feliz con su vida y brindaron por ello.

- Bueno, ahora, si me permitís –empezó a decir Harry- tengo algunas cosas que añadir a este brindis. Primero, agradecer a todos vuestra presencia aquí, de verdad me siento muy feliz. Y ya que estamos de celebraciones, tengo algo que anunciar –Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, pero intuyendo de qué se trataba, y su rubio amigo hizo lo mismo, el único que no parecía enterarse era Severus-. Bien… dentro de poco, ampliaremos el grupo. Yo… yo estoy embarazado.  
- ¡Oh, Harry! –exclamaron todos al unísono.  
- ¡Felicidades! –coincidieron Ginny, Ron, Neville, Remus y Dean.  
- ¡Enhorabuena! –dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

Todos parecían celebrarlo y alzaban sus copas brindando felices. Todos menos uno, Severus. Permanecía sentado en la silla, con la mirada perdida, ausente. Y Harry no se lo tomó nada bien. Salió del comedor rápidamente, diciendo que iba al baño. Draco, al darse cuenta, se acercó hacia su padrino.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? –logró captar la atención del moreno-. ¡Harry acaba de decirte que vas a ser padre y tú te quedas ahí sentado!  
- Eh… yo… ¿dónde está Harry? –dijo al no verlo a su lado.  
- Ha ido al baño… me temo que piensa que no estás contento.  
- ¿Yo¡Si estoy rebosante de felicidad…! Oh… Merlín… entiendo… -dijo poniéndose en pie.  
- Veo que ya has vuelto a la tierra. Corre tras él… explícale lo que sientes, pero hazlo ya¡no vuelvas a perderlo! –le gritó Draco y Severus fue tras su amado.

El moreno se dirigió hacia los lavabos y entró. No vio a nadie, pero había unas cuantas puertas cerradas. Espero a que salieran y entonces sólo quedó una. Detrás estaba Harry. Oyó un sollozo y se preocupó. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?

- Harry, amor… sal, volvamos a la mesa –no respondió nadie-. Harry… lo siento, me he quedado tan sorprendido que no he sabido reaccionar. ¡Por Merlín! Un hijo… ¡vamos a tener un hijo! Es lo que siempre has deseado… y yo también lo he deseado. Sal, por favor…  
- ¿En… entonces tú… tú también lo quieres? –preguntó el chico entre sollozos.  
- Claro que sí, anda, ven… -Harry abrió la puerta-. Oh, amor, déjame secarte esas lágrimas. ¿Cómo has podido pensar que no estaba contento? Un hijo… Eso es lo mejor que podría habernos pasado –añadió Severus.  
- Bue… bueno, yo… no he terminado antes… - el chico estaba nervioso-, en realidad… son dos.  
- ¿Dos¿Gemelos? –Harry asintió-. Oh, Harry… me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¡Volvamos al comedor, tenemos que contárselo todo! –dijo riendo y abrazando a Harry.

Regresaron a la mesa y vieron que el grupo mostraba gestos de preocupación. Ninguno dijo nada, pues no sabían cómo intervenir. Pero al verlos regresar a su sitio felices y juntos se relajaron. Entonces, Severus les habló.

- Bien… antes que alguien diga algo, quiero pedir excusas por mi comportamiento. Me ha sorprendido, pues no sabía nada –dijo mirando a Harry con amor-. Pero hay otra cosa… ¡Harry está esperando gemelos! –añadió casi gritando de la emoción y todos se contagiaron con su alegría.  
- Oh, Harry… -dice Hermione-¡gemelos!Qué sorpresa!  
- Sí, ya nos dejarás cogerlos¿verdad? –pidió Draco abrazándolo-. Así tendremos uno yo y el otro Álex –y empezó a reírse.

Harry se sentó y observó como todos estaban discutiendo sobre los embarazos, intercambiando consejos, opiniones… Los quería a todos, sin excepciones. Habían crecido juntos, otros se habían añadido en el camino, pero eran sus amigos. Y ahora serían más. ¡Gemelos! Recordó el día que se enteró. Estaba en el hospital y sufrió un mareo.

**Flashback**

_- Harry… ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó una enfermera.  
- Sí, sí, Helen, estoy bien, sólo un poco mareado.  
- Pues vigila que no estés embarazado –dijo riéndose y se fue. _

Entonces se acordó. Hacía varios días que sufría mareos al levantarse por las mañanas, pero no había pensado en los motivos. Daba la culpa al estrés del trabajo y a las comidas preparadas que había tomado últimamente, pues había tenido que quedarse haciendo guardias por urgencias. Pero no se le había ocurrido que pudiera estar embarazado. Se dirigió hacia el despacho del dr. Collins y entró. En unos minutos, le confirmó la noticia. La doble noticia. Estaba embarazado de dos meses.

Dos meses. París. Sí, tuvo que ser esa noche. Severus se había ausentado varios días por reuniones y Harry tenía más trabajo que nunca coordinando los médicos que estaban bajo su tutela. Pero lo que el chico no sabía era la sorpresa que le tenía preparada su amado. El viernes por la noche, Severus regresó a la casa con una noticia: se iban a pasar el fin de semana en París y se olvidarían de todo. Viajaron con polvos floo y se hospedaron en un hotel céntrico des de donde podían ver la Torre Eiffel y los Campos Elíseos. El mayor había reservado una habitación enorme, con una cama gigantesca y un jacuzzi en el baño. Harry, al verlo, sucumbió a la tentación y se metió dentro rápidamente. Antes había persuadido a su pareja para que le acompañara. Y ahí dentro, mientras el agua burbujeante les rozaba sus cuerpos, ellos daban rienda suelta a su pasión. Y no era poca, pues habían estado varias noches sin poder compartir ningún tipo de caricia, y eso lo echaban de menos.

Severus empezó a mordisquearle el cuello, cosa que Harry adoraba, y le lamía el pecho antes de volver a subir para besarlo con pasión. Besó sus labios, repasando con la lengua cada rincón de su boca. Harry se entregó a su voluntad. Dejó de pensar cuando notó que Severus recorría su cuerpo con la lengua, bajando por un lado y volviendo a subir por el otro. La erección del chico era más que notable, pero Severus no le hizo caso, quería que su amado disfrutase de aquel momento y deseaba desesperarlo hasta el límite. Harry arqueaba la espalda cada vez que notaba la lengua de su pareja cerca del ombligo pero el mayor no le correspondía. Los jadeos inundaban el baño y traspasaban las paredes, pues el chico hacía tiempo que no sentía su cuerpo estremecerse bajo el toque de su pareja. Llegó un punto que Harry ya no pudo más.

- Severus –le rogó casi-, por favor…  
- Eres muy impaciente, mi amor.  
- No puedo más… tómame… ya…

Pero Severus omitió los ruegos de su amado y siguió torturándolo. Hizo que Harry se sentara en un lateral del jacuzzi que tenía forma de asiento y lo recostó contra la pared de la bañera. Su cuerpo quedaba prácticamente fuera del agua, mientras el mayor seguía dentro, de rodillas. Severus llevó su mano hacia el cuello de Harry y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarle con ternura pero con deseo a la vez.

Harry nunca se había sentido tan amado como en aquel preciso instante. Y tanto era el deseo que inundaba su ser que no pudo evitar gemir y jadear ante el roce de su erección con el cuerpo de Severus. Éste, al notar que el chico ya no aguantaría mucho más, lo recostó de nuevo y empezó a descender, con besos pequeños, lentamente por el torso de Harry hasta llegar a su erección. Una vez allí, lamió el glande con suavidad y notó como el chico arqueaba la espalda deseoso de más. Siguiendo con su ritmo, lamió desde la base y empezó a succionar, sin prisas, para desespero de Harry.

Cuando notó que ya estaba perfectamente preparado, aumentó el ritmo y, ayudándose de su mano que masajeaba los testículos del joven, lo llevó a alcanzar el clímax en pocos segundos. Harry gritó como nunca lo había hecho, aquél había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida, y eso que Severus era un amante perfecto.

Le costó un poco recuperar el aliento, pues parecía que aún flotaba en una nube de placer. Acababa de recibir la mejor mamada de su vida y había sido ese hombre que tenía enfrente quien se la había regalado. El hombre al que amaba, con quien quería compartir toda su vida, con quien quería formar una familia. Poco a poco, su respiración se fue normalizando. Severus estaba sentado al otro lado, lamiéndose los dedos y pasando su lengua por las comisuras de sus labios, para que no se escapara ninguna gota de su esencia. Esa imagen tan erótica de su pareja, provocó una nueva oleada de placer en Harry, que se abalanzó con rapidez sobre Severus y le pidió que lo tomara, y, evidentemente, Severus complació sus deseos.

Salieron del jacuzzi y, sin dejar de besarse, llegaron hasta los pies de la cama. Harry se separó un segundo, a pesar de las protestas del mayor, y se recostó en ella.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí de pie toda la noche? –preguntó Harry con voz ronca y sensual producto de su excitación.  
- Claro que no… sólo estaba contemplando al hombre más maravilloso del mundo para creerme que es mío –respondió Severus que lo miraba con deseo.  
- Pues entonces no hables y ven conmigo.

Severus se tumbó al lado de Harry y empezaron una batalla para ver quien se quedaba debajo. A veces lo hacían, pues a los dos no les importaba ser el activo o el pasivo en su relación. Esa noche ganó Severus, quien, para conseguirlo, había hecho cosquillas a su pareja y, aunque Harry protestó, estaba decidido. Severus fue muy tierno, empezó a besar su cuello y fue bajando hasta la ya recuperada erección. La cogió entre sus manos para estimular bien al muchacho, mientras éste recorría la espalda del mayor hasta llegar a sus nalgas para atraerlo hacia él y hacer que las erecciones se frotaran.

- Mhhhmmmm – jadeó Severus al notar a Harry tan cerca.  
- Ahhhh – gimió Harry -, no puedo aguantar más…

Severus se decidió a actuar. Metió un dedo en la cavidad de Harry y notó que estaba perfectamente excitado, pero no quería hacerle daño, siempre lo preparaba muy bien y con muchas atenciones. Metió un segundo y un tercero, y los jadeos de Harry resonaban en la habitación. No dejaron de besarse ni un solo momento. Severus sacó los dedos y posicionó su erección en la entrada del chico. Lentamente fue adentrándose en ese paraíso que era Harry, pues para Severus su pareja era un sueño hecho realidad. A pesar de los años de relaciones, Harry seguía conservando una estrechez que volvía loco a Severus y, esa noche, parecía que iba a sucumbir de placer.

Empezó a moverse a ritmo lento, suave, para deleitarse y poder recordar cada segundo con su amado. Harry arqueó la espalda para que la erección de Severus entrara completamente en él y, al notar como rozaba su próstata, gritó bien alto el nombre de su pareja. Severus aprovechó para, con movimientos ya más rápidos, entrar y salir del chico para martillear la próstata del muchacho con cada embestida. El mayor, notando que le faltaba poco, agarró de nuevo la olvidada erección de Harry y lo masturbó mientras apuntaba certeramente al punto más placentero del chico. Severus alcanzó el orgasmo y gritó el nombre de Harry, aún jadeando, mientras éste terminaba en la mano de su pareja con un fuerte gemido. No vieron, ninguno de los dos, porque estaban cegados de la excitación y el placer recibido, como una luz blanca se había creado entre los dos cuerpos. En aquel momento, una nueva vida se estaba formando.

Severus se retiró del interior de Harry procurando no lastimarlo y se tumbó a su lado. Harry, al notar el cuerpo a su lado, se acercó a él y empezó a besarlo para agradecerle una de las mejores noches de su vida.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca te había visto tan entregado… -dijo el chico.  
- Es que cada vez te amo más y… debo reconocer que la abstinencia forzada de estos últimos días ha ayudado mucho.  
- Jajajaja –empezó a reír Harry-, sí tienes razón. Tendremos que hacerlo más a menudo, entonces.  
- Ah, no, odio estar separado de ti por las noches. La casa está vacía sin ti… y yo me siento vacío sin tenerte a mi lado –dijo Severus besando la punta de la nariz del chico.  
- Vaya… ¿quién me iba a decir que mi odiado profesor de pociones terminaría terriblemente enamorado de mí?  
- Oye… no seas tan creído, eres tú quien babea por mí…  
- ¿Estás seguro?  
- Mmm… creo que no, tienes razón… te adoro, Harry¿y sabes por qué? Porque eres mi vida… -y de nuevo lo besó con pasión-. Te amo, te amo, te amo…  
- Yo también te amo, Severus.

Aquella noche durmieron poco y el amanecer los encontró revueltos debajo de las sábanas. Pasaron el mejor fin de semana de sus vidas y prometieron regresar algún día para recordar esos momentos tan dulces y apasionados.

**Fin del flashback**

- Harry… ¡Harry! – gritó Draco al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba ante nada.  
- ¿Eh¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué gritas?  
- ¿Que por qué grito¡Llevamos varios minutos hablando contigo y tú parecías estar en vete a saber dónde¿Se puede saber de dónde regresas?  
- Jejejeje –se rió Harry-, pues sí, se puede, regreso de París.  
- ¿París?  
- Sí, París, porque… he recordado que ahí fue dónde todo empezó –dijo acariciándose la barriga inexistente de momento.  
- ¡Oh! –exclamó Severus-¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Claro…  
- Vaya, vaya…así que practicasteis mucho¿eh? –intervino Draco.  
- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, querido ahijado –respondió el moreno y se llevó a Harry aparte para darle un enorme beso.  
- Te quiero, Harry, nunca lo dudes, me has hecho muy feliz…  
- Tú también me haces feliz… y ahora que seremos cuatro, bueno, no podría tener mayor alegría que teneros a los tres a mi lado. Te quiero, Sev –y se besaron de nuevo, mientras todos vitoreaban sus nombres y brindaban de nuevo.

La cena llegó a su fin y, por parejas, se fueron despidiendo, con besos y abrazos para todos, y regresaron a sus casas, no sin antes acordar, a raíz de un antojo de Harry, que se reunirían una vez al mes y nadie, en su estado, podía negarle nada al moreno. Y así lo hicieron hasta que la noche del ocho de abril Harry no pudo asistir a la cena. Tenía otras cosas en qué pensar, pues en esos momentos estaba dando a luz en el hospital y todos sus amigos estaban aguardando por él.

Después de varias horas de parto por cesárea, pues habían surgido complicaciones al tratarse de gemelos, y con un Severus desesperado, dando vueltas por la sala de espera del hospital porque no sabía cómo se encontraba su amado, salió una enfermera e informó que finalmente todo se había llevado a cabo satisfactoriamente. Podrían ver a Harry y a los bebés en pocos minutos.

Severus estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo. Por fin, después de tantos meses imaginando cómo serían sus hijos, podría verles el rostro. Se reprochó el no haber pedido detalles a la enfermera, pues no sabía de qué sexo eran ni nada referente a su peso, medidas... Pero ya habría tiempo para eso, lo importante era que estaban sanos y que Harry se encontraba perfectamente. La misma enfermera salió y condujo a Severus hasta una sala donde se encontraba el primerizo papá contemplando embelesado a sus hijos. Severus se acercó a Harry y le dio un tierno beso en los labios y le acarició el rostro, agradeciéndolo ese maravilloso regalo. Volteó hacia la cuna y los vio.

Ahí estaban sus hijos, los bebés más perfectos del mundo. Severus no pudo evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que eran un niño y una niña, no podría haber sido mejor. Cogió primero a la niña en brazos, era preciosa. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos oscuros como la noche, era igual a él, excepto en la nariz. La niña había heredado la nariz de Harry. Era el vivo retrato de Severus pero con esa parte de Harry, como si éste hubiera querido hacer notar que él también había intervenido en algo. Dejó a la niña en los brazos de Harry y cogió al niño. Eran totalmente distintos. El niño era idéntico a Harry, con el pelo oscuro revuelto, y le pareció vislumbrar un segundo el verde esmeralda en sus ojos. Sí, definitivamente era un Harry pequeño, salvo por la nariz. Éste sí era un Snape, ya podía notarse que su nariz sería un poco grande para su rostro, igual que ocurría con su padre, pero no le restaba ni pizca de hermosura. Severus se sentía feliz y besó a los tres, mientras Harry se reía y acariciaba a sus bebés con ternura.

El grupo de amigos contemplaba la escena des de afuera, pues sólo había podido entrar Severus, ellos ya tendrían oportunidad de felicitar a Harry y de contemplar a los bebés al cabo de unos minutos. Ahora era el turno para ellos dos y sus hijos. La enfermera regresó y les comunicó que iban a trasladar a Harry a planta y que se tenía que llevar a los bebés para acomodarlos en unas cunas y traérselos de vuelta, ya vestidos y limpios, a la habitación.

Una hora después, en la sala de espera ya no quedaba nadie, estaban todos junto a Harry y Severus. Habían acudido al hospital masivamente, estaban impacientes por ver a su amigo y a sus dos hijos. Y ahí estaban, Harry sostenía a su hija y hablaba con Hermione, Ginny, Dean y Seamus sobre los primeros días de los niños, los cuidados y consejos que debía seguir, y Severus llevaba al niño en brazos y lo mostraba a todos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Y ya habéis pensado en sus nombres? –preguntó Neville mientras se derretía con la belleza de esa niña morena.

Harry miró a Severus. La verdad es que no habían hablado mucho sobre ese tema, pues habían acordado decidirlo en el momento del nacimiento de los bebés, pero con todo el ajetreo se habían olvidado.

- Pues… la verdad es que no. Severus, si quieres…  
- No, lo haremos los dos, ya anotamos varios nombres en una lista y –dijo hurgando en sus bolsillos-, la tengo justo aquí. Bien –continuó- si era niña… y como hay una, pues habíamos decidido que se llamaría Hannah, y para el niño, acordamos Hugh.  
- Habéis hecho una buena elección –dijo Álex abrazando a su pareja.  
- Sí, esos nombres son perfectos para vuestros hijos –añadió Remus, coincidiendo con Ron y Blaise.  
- ¿Y con qué apellido?

Harry y Severus se miraron rápidamente. Eso no lo habían discutido. Harry tenía a sus dos bebés ahora en los brazos y se encogió de hombros mirándolos a todos.

- Bueno… pues… -empezó Severus.  
- Snape, son Hannah Andrea y Hugh Alexander Snape Potter. Aquí los tenéis, amigos –dijo Harry mostrando a sus hijos.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 11 años después.**

Ahí estaban sus pequeños. Su primer día en la escuela. Harry los veía temblar de nervios en la fila mientras aguardaban el turno para ser seleccionados para una de las casas. Des de la mesa de profesores, Severus los miraba embelesado. Eran sus primogénitos y también él estaba inquieto.

Hannah era una niña encantadora, morena, ojos oscuros, idéntica en todo a Severus, incluso en el carácter. Reservada y tímida, tenía debilidad por las pociones y eso hacía que fuera el ojito derecho de su padre. Levantó un poco la vista y vio a Hugh, con su porte totalmente Potter, tan parecido a Harry en todo, incluso en lo mal que se le daban las pociones, para desespero de su padre, aunque había heredado de su papá la afición a volar y el interés por las artes oscuras.

Buscó entre los asistentes a Harry, ahí estaba, tan hermoso como siempre. Finalmente, después del parto de los gemelos, habían acabado casándose y, fruto de esa unión, habían nacido Arianne y Aaron, que en esos momentos tenían 10 y 7 años respectivamente. Los seis formaban una preciosa familia.

- Snape, Hannah Andrea –gritó la exprofesora McGonagall, encargada como siempre de la distribución de los alumnos por casas. La vieja profesora, estaba retirada, pero esa función le divertía especialmente y habían dejado que se ocupase de ello.

Hannah se dirigió al taburete y la exprofesora le puso el sombrero en la cabeza. Harry y Severus cruzaban los dedos para que fuera a la casa de cada uno. Mientras, el sombrero tenía una decisión importante que tomar.

- Vaya, vaya… Potter y Snape. Buena combinación –empezó a decir el sombrero mientras Hannah no osaba ni moverse-. Potente magia veo en ti. Tienes mucho poder en tu interior. En verdad posees cualidades de tus dos padres, y veo que eres una gran aficionada a las pociones, como tu padre –reflexionaba el sombrero y Hannah le dijo que amaba a las pociones por encima de todas las cosas-. Pero también posees cualidades de tu papá. Sí… difícil decisión. Pero… creo que serás más feliz en ¡Gryffindor! –exclamó el sombrero y la casa de los leones, y Harry también, se levantó para celebrarlo.

Severus sonrió feliz, no sería una Slytherin pero sabía que sería una perfecta alumna en pociones, al menos era un consuelo. Lily, la hija de Hermione y Ron, Julia, hija de Ginny y Daniel, y Karla, hija de Seamus y Dean, y grandes amigas de Hannah, pues sólo eran un año mayores, la estaban abrazando, al igual que hacia John, el hijo mayor de Dean y Seamus y Eric, el mayor de Ginny y Daniel. Des de la mesa de Ravenclaw, Renée y Michelle, las gemelas adoptadas de Remus, la saludaban con alegría. Todos ellos habían entrado en la escuela el año anterior, excepto los niños que este año empezaban tercero. Pero Severus desvió su atención otra vez a la fila. Ahora le tocaba el turno a su hijo.

- ¡Snape, Hugh Alexander! –exclamó McGonagall antes de ponerle el sombrero.  
- Oh, vaya… otro Snape-Potter, qué curioso. Gemelos y tan distintos –Hugh no respondió, estaba demasiado nervioso-. Sí, eres valiente, como tu papá, un Potter, sin lugar dudas, pero… -Hugh protestó, diciendo que era igual a su papá en todo, un buen gryffindor, pero el sombrero siguió hablando-. Sí, eres un mago poderoso, eso se lo debes a tus padres, y tienes un buen corazón, serías un gryffindor excelente, si no fuera por tu carácter… Definitivamente, ya he tomado mi decisión –Hugh no quería ni oírla-¡Slytherin!

Severus casi saltó en su asiento de felicidad. Sí, al menos uno de sus niños estaría en su casa. Harry no parecía tan feliz, pues esperaba que su hijo, totalmente Potter en apariencia, fuera un león, como él y su abuelo. El niño no parecía muy entusiasmado cuando se sentó en la mesa decorada con verde y plata, pero el recibimiento de sus compañeros hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Hugh pensó que quizá no se estaría tan mal ahí. Hannah le saludaba, ella siempre decía que su hermano no era un gryffindor, aunque su papi no estuviera de acuerdo. Por lo que se veía, había acertado completamente.

Una vez terminada la cena, los alumnos fueron conducidos a sus respectivas habitaciones y tan sólo quedaron en el comedor los asistentes al acto y los profesores. Severus se acercó a hablar con Harry y con sus otros dos hijos, antes de irse.

- ¿Estás contento? –preguntó Severus con un gesto de triunfo y orgullo.  
- Claro que sí, Hannah será una perfecta gryffindor.  
- No me refería a Hannah…  
- Ya lo sé. Vale… lo admito, debo reconocerlo, Hugh no ha sido nunca un gryffindor aunque yo me haya empeñado en que lo fuera. Hannah tenía razón, en el fondo él es como tú, un slytherin…  
- Eh, no es tan malo… Tú te enamoraste de uno…  
- Ya… caí en las redes de la serpiente –Harry empezó a reírse ante el serio rostro de su esposo.  
- Pues yo sólo espero que Hugh no caiga en las redes de ningún león –añadió Severus.  
- No sería extraño, ya sabes que los contrarios…  
- No sé si podría soportarlo… -respondió Severus riéndose también antes de besar a Harry.  
- Eh, que hay niños delante… -exclamó cierto rubio.  
- Draco… siempre tan oportuno –dijo su padrino.  
- Sólo quería felicitarte por tener a una hija en gryffindor –le contestó el rubio para molestarle.  
- ¿Sabes, Draco? –respondió Severus-, me encantará ver a tus niños en la casa de los leones, porque estoy convencido de que no irán a Slytherin, sólo tienes que mirarlos… - Draco se volteó y los vio luciendo unas bufandas rojas y doradas.  
- ¡Eh, niños¡Adrien, Axel, venid aquí! –gritó y todos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas cuando vieron que el rubio quería quitarles esa prenda del cuello y ellos no se dejaban.  
- Bueno, siempre te queda la pequeña Danielle –añadió Severus cogiendo a la pequeña, de siete años, en brazos-. ¿Tú si serás una preciosa serpiente, verdad? –la niña asintió antes de dejarla de nuevo en el suelo.

Danielle continuó jugando con Aaron y Arianne. Sus hijos eran amigos des de siempre, pues se podría decir que habían crecido juntos. Finalmente, Draco y Álex se habían establecido en un pueblecito de Inglaterra, cerca de Harry y Severus.

Un poco más alejados, hablando con Ron y Hermione, estaban Remus y Paul, Blaise y Alan, Neville y Sean y Ginny y Daniel. A su alrededor, había un enorme grupo de niños, los hijos de todos ellos. Estaban los gemelos Weasley, Benjamin y William –Ben y Bill, o las dos 'B' como les llamaba Harry- de diez años; Diana y Alan, los Zabini del grupo, de diez y siete años respectivamente, y los Longbottom, Nicole y Edward, de diez y siete años también.

Más apartados del bullicio, Dean y Seamus, se despedían de sus hijos, John y Karla, con grandes abrazos, de los que, los niños intentaban liberarse para no ser el hazmerreír de sus compañeros.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegó la hora de las despedidas definitivas. Severus se despidió finalmente de Harry, no sin antes besarlo con pasión, pues regresaba solo a casa con los pequeños ya que esa noche Severus tenía que quedarse en la escuela. Los demás también se abrazaban para despedirse, acordando, eso sí, quedar algún día para cenar. Ahora que muchos ya no tenían a los niños en casa, tenían un poco más de tiempo libre, y los que aún eran pequeños tampoco impedían las celebraciones pues jugaban y se divertían juntos. Draco, antes de cruzar la puerta del gran comedor, se volteó y levantó el pulgar para que Harry lo viera y éste le correspondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Todo era perfecto. Sus amigos, su pareja y los hijos de todos. Sonrió y se sintió el ser más afortunado del mundo. Después de tantos años, por fin tenía una gran familia.

**FIN**

**

* * *

Para que podáis seguir mejor los saltos de tiempo, situé el fic seis años después de la gran batalla contra Voldemort, según las cuentas de JK Rowling pasaría en 1998, por lo tanto mi historia se sitúa en 2004.**

En este epílogo, estamos en 2007, pues han pasado tres años des del capítulo 12 y final. Y, finalmente, saltamos 11 años, pero por razones de meses y para que cuadre todo, pasan a ser casi 12, y en este momento es el 2019 (¡cómo pasa el tiempo!), justo para que los pequeños Snape lleguen a Hogwarts. Así espero facilitaros las cosas para que podáis entenderlo.

Os dejo las anotaciones de los niños, por si os interesa saber cómo los distribuí y clasifiqué en casas (aunque algunos aún son pequeños pero ya están ubicados, es la magia de escribir).

- Hannah Andrea Snape, nacida el 8 de abril de 2008, Gryffindor.  
- Hugh Alexander Snape, nacido el 8 de abril de 2008, Slytherin.  
- Arianne Helen Snape, nacida en 2010, Slytherin.  
- Aaron Harry Snape, nacido en 2012, Gryffindor.  
- Adrien David Malfoy, nacido en 2009, Gryffindor.  
- Axel Derek Malfoy, nacido en 2009, Gryffidor.  
- Danielle Alexandra Malfoy, nacida en 2012, Slytherin.  
- Lily Jane Weasley, nacida en 2007, Gryffindor.  
- Benjamin 'Ben' Charles Weasley, nacido en 2009, Gryffindor.  
- William 'Bill' Daniel Weasley, nacido en 2009, Gryffindor.  
- John Matthew Thomas, nacido en 2005, Gryffindor.  
- Karla Christine Thomas, nacida en octubre de 2007, Gryffindor.  
- Renée Catherine Lupin, nacida y adoptada en 2007, Ravenclaw.  
- Michelle Annette Lupin, nacida y adoptada en 2007, Ravenclaw.  
- Eric James Williams, nacido en 2005, Gryffindor.  
- Julia Elizabeth Williams, nacida en enero de 2007, Gryffindor.  
- Diana Evelyn Zabini, nacida en 2009, Slytherin.  
- Alan Nicholas Zabini, nacido en 2012, Slytherin.  
- Nicole Alice Longbottom, nacida en 2009, Gryffindor.  
- Edward Frank Longbottom, nacido en 2012, Gryffindor.

De nuevo¡muchas gracias! Espero que volvamos a vernos.


End file.
